Scott's World
by JD
Summary: About Scott's life
1. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World  
  
This story takes place the night of the morp.  
  
The lights in the night sky were the most beautiful thing that they have ever witnessed. What made the streaming ray of lights even more special was the fact that they were in each other arms again. Scott and Shelby held each other close as she nestled her head on his strong broad shoulder. Nothing could be more perfect than standing here with the guy she loved. He had finally said it. "Because I love You." No one has ever said those words to her before. She has had those same feelings for him but has never said them out loud. Her knight in shinning armor has come back and now she feels that she can breathe again. The movement in the night sky began to decrease and finally the magnificent show was over.   
  
Everyone slowly walked back into the lodge to enjoy the rest of the dance. After noticing that Scott was back, Peter walked over to talk to him.   
"You just visiting or are you back to stay."   
Scott fidgeted and looked a bit uncomfortable.   
"Things just didn't work out."   
"How can you make that conclusion so soon," Peter asked?   
"I can't talk to him, he doesn't hear me and I don't want to be having this conversation right now" Scott exclaimed getting a little agitated.   
"Ok, enjoy the dance and sleep on it. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
The only songs that Shelby would dance to were the slow love ballots. She loved being close to her guy, holding his shoulders with her head resting on his chest. Scott held her close with his hands around her slim waist and smelled the freshly washed hair. She smelt so good and felt so good. Their bodies swayed to the music and he didn't want anything to ruin the feelings he was having. Even though Scott was trying to play it off that everything was ok, Shelby could feel the tension in his body. She knew that something must have happened earlier with his Father. She grabbed his hand and led him outside. They walked to the gazebo where he turned to her and began to passionately kiss her. She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed back a little.  
"Wo cowboy not so fast. Let's talk first."  
Scott became a little annoyed and cocky.  
"At one time when I wanted to talk to you, all you wanted to do was kiss and now when I want to kiss, all you want to do is talk!"  
"You know that I love kissing you Scott but I think it's because you are trying to avoid something. What happened with your Father tonight? I mean you were so excited about going home earlier and now you show back up and I'm suppose to believe that it's only because you love me?"  
"Isn't that a good enough reason for you?"  
"I love that reason Scott but something tells me that there is another reason."  
"Why does everything have to be so complicated with you? Why can't you just enjoy the moment?" Scott turns away from her and broods.  
Shelby realizes that he needs some more time and decides to push the problem aside for the night.  
"Your right, kissing is much better than talking." She turns him around and begins to taste that gorgeous mouth of his. The kissing becomes intense as they explore each others tongues. He just wants to continue touching her as she can't stop running her fingers through those lush blonde waves of curls on his head. Time seemed to stand still and they felt like they were the only two people on this earth. Being this close to someone never felt so good to either of them. Just when they thought they had died and gone to heaven…  
"Alright you two, brake it up," Peter said as he walked across the compound.  
"I know that this is a special night but that doesn't mean that you can ignore the rules of Horizon. You still have a curfew. I extended it two hours for the Morp but now it's almost lights out time. Get back to your cabins and I'll be around in 15 minutes to do a bed check."  
As the passion was quickly interrupted, Scott and Shelby just shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave.  
"Scott, I noticed that you didn't bring back any luggage," Peter said.  
"My Dad will bring it back in the morning. I was in a hurry to make it back in time for the dance. I'll just have to sleep in my skivvies tonight," he turns to Shelby and gives her a seductive wink. She raises one eyebrow and blushes.  
  
Martin Barrington tossed and turned all night thinking about what happed between his son. I can't let Scott go, he's the only son I have. Without Elaine at home than I have nothing to come home to. He thought that no matter what it takes, he was going to bring his Son, Scott home. Martin was going through all the scenarios in his head because he knew his son all to well. Scott won't go quietly when he had to point to get across. He figured that Scott will fight him all the way. Martin had to bring in some reinforcements. Tomorrow morning he was going to get the aid of an old collage buddy that lived near by. Tom was the image of a 250 pound linebacker of any pro-football team. Two things could happen tomorrow. Scott will either go peacefully or he will be bound and dragged out with the assisstance of Tom. Scott can't survive without his luggage and Martin wasn't returning to Horizon to drop off luggage but to reclaim his son.  
To Be Continued  



	2. Default Chapter Title

SCOTT'S WORLD-CHAPTER 2  
  
  
The sun was just beginning to come up. It was still early but Martin didn't care. He couldn't sleep anyway. Might as well get this over with he thought. He had his work cut out for him still. He knew that this was going to be an emotional day for Scott. He gathered his things and checked out of the hotel that he was staying in. No time for breakfast, he needs to swing by and pick Tom up so they could get to Horizon before all morning activities began.  
  
Peter was just coming in from his morning run. Sweating and feeling the sun brake through the trees hitting his face made him feel alive. He loved this quiet time to himself. Before all the chaotic energy from Horizons daily problems awoke. It feels good to be alive. Whose heart can he touch today, whose spirit can he lift and whose problem can he solve. Those are questions that he asks himself every day during his meditating run through God's great mountains.  
  
As Peter was cooling down trying to get his breathing back to normal, he heard the engine of a car approaching. This is way to early for visitors. Everyone around the campus was still asleep.  
  
Martin pulled up in his car and thought great, just the man I need to speak to. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts together. He knew that Mr. Scarsbough would try and talk him out of taking Scott back home again.  
  
"Mr. Barringer, you're up early. You come by to drop off Scott's things?"  
  
Martin sighed and said, "Not exactly, can we go in your office and talk?"  
  
Martin nodded for Tom to stay in the car until he returned. This won't take to long. Peter and Martin proceeded into the main administration building that held the offices.  
  
"You look worn out. Did you get any sleep last night?" Peter asked.  
  
"No and not to be rude but I'd prefer dispensing all the small talk."  
  
"Ok, tell me what you really came for."  
  
Martin straightened his back and took a strong stance. "I came to finish what I started to accomplish yesterday. I came to pick up my son and take him home."  
  
Peter was taking back a little. This is not what he was expecting. "Mr. Barringer, with all do respect, I don't think Scott is ready..."  
  
He never got to finish because Martin held up his hand to cut him off.  
"This is my decision and Scott will get used to it eventually. I'd prefer to get this over with right now before he is fully awake and aware of what's going on."  
  
"Mr. Barringer, Scott is not stupid. He'll figure it out as soon as you tell him to get in the car."  
  
"I'll deal with that problem when it comes. I want you to go and bring him out to me."  
  
Of all the power that Peter had at Horizon, there was one situation that he had no control over. He couldn't over role a parent's decision to remove their child from his care. There was nothing that Peter could do now but to prepare Scott for the inevitable. This was a hard chore to accomplish.  
  
Peter walked into the cliffhanger cabin unsure of how he was going to handle this situation. It was so quiet and peaceful that he dreaded having to disturb the reverence there. He did take notice that the cliffhanger cabin would not pass inspection today unless they did some major house cleaning. David had his clothes flung all over the place. It could be the fact that Scott had on one of his tee shirts and sweat pants. At least I don't have to drag the kid out in his skivvies.  
  
Peter walked over to Scott's bed and quietly tried to wake him without disturbing the others.  
  
"Scott, you need to wake up. Your Father is here to see you."  
  
A sleepy eyed Scott said, "just tell him to leave my things over there," rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Peter pulled the covers off Scott and shook him some more. "Scott, he's not just dropping your things off. He needs to talk to you and you need to get up and come outside."  
  
"No, it's too early. Tell him that maybe I'll write him some day."  
  
"SCOTT! GET UP NOW"  
  
"HEY shut up, people are trying to sleep here," David yelled as he threw his pillow at Scott.  
  
Ezra sits up and says, "I second the motion" and falls back down.  
"This is not a democracy," Peter says as he grabs Scott and drags him to the bathroom. He fills the sick with cold water and slams Scott's head in the cold water.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Scott screams.  
  
"Scott, I'm not trying to be mean but you need to pull yourself together and come outside with me"  
  
Scott continued to whine and complain as Peter tried to usher him out of the bathroom.  
  
"Would you please get him out of here because I'm tired of hearing him complain" David pulled a pillow over his face to block out some of the commotion.  
  
"Hey meat, what's going on?" Auggie asked just waking up.  
  
"Everyone just go back to sleep. Scott just has some business to take care to with his Father."  
  
David sits up and points to Scott's attire. "Just make sure he doesn't run off with my clothes."  
  
Peter gives David a stern look and tells him to go back to sleep.  
  
Once outside Scott sees his Dad standing next to his car with some Hercules looking sort of a man. Scott goes over to stand in front of his Dad with arms crossed and hip cocked out. "Why did you have to wake half the camp just to drop off my luggage?"  
  
Martin looked at Peter and realized that he didn't tell Scott why he was really here. "Get in the car Scott, you're going home with me."  
  
"No way in hell" Scott yelled. He looked at Peter for help but didn't get any. "You woke me up just to give me up to him" Scott yelled at Peter.  
  
"Scott, there is nothing I can do here. I've lost my rights when your Father signed you out of here."  
  
Scott was starting to loose control now. He started pacing the grounds with his hands holding the top of his head. "I won't go. You can't make me go with you."  
  
"Scott, please don't make a scene. You are my son and I have every right to make you come back home where you belong. You can either go peacefully or I will have to use force. (Use the Force Anakin , sorry I just had to add that in there).  
  
"Sorry Dad, but I'm not that forgiving. I won't go with anyone who thinks everything is still my fault" Scott says as he slowly starts backing up.  
  
"You leave me no choice" Martin nods to Tom as he rushes over to Scott. Scott saw it coming and tried to turn and run. He just wasn't fast enough. Big bad Rambo had reflexes of a swift cat. The next thing he knew, he was shoved down to the ground with a 250 pound guerilla on his back. Tom pulled Scott's hands around him and bound them with duck tape. No matter how hard Scott fought, he just couldn't move. Tom was definitely a lot stronger. Scott continued to kick, scream, fight and curse with every once of energy he had.   
  
By this time so much commotion had occurred that half the camp was awake and watching trying to figure out what was going on. Shelby saw some huge guy wrestling with someone that she couldn't quite make out. When he pulled the boy up Shelby realized who it was.  
  
"SCOTTTTT!" Shelby yelled as she ran down into the common area. Peter intercepted her holding her as she screamed and yelled. Tom shoved an out of control Scott into the car as he fought for his life. "SHELBY, SHELBY I LOVE -YOU," Scott was screaming.  
  
"NO! You can't take him away. Peter, do something."   
  
The car sped away with Scott screaming and kicking the seat. Shelby collapsed into Peter's arms and wept.  
  
Scott's world was collapsing around him.  
  
To be continued.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

SCOTT'S WORLD-CHAPTER 3  
  
This was going to be one hell of a long ride home Martin thought. He didn't   
know how much more of the yelling, cursing, and kicking the back of his seat   
that he could stand. Finally he had had enough. Martin told Tom to take care of   
the distraction that Scott was causing. Tom grabbed Scott, put duck tape over   
his mouth and pushed him face down on the floor. He proceeded to place his   
feet over Scott's back so he couldn't get up. Scott squirmed and wiggled but   
could only move an inch. The more he tired to move the more pressure Tom put   
on his back.  
  
"Relax, you'll make it less painful on yourself," Tom spoke.  
  
This is child abuse he thought. He realized that he was fighting a losing battle   
and finally relaxed a little. There was nothing he could do now. He'll just bide his   
time and play by there rules until they had there guard down.  
  
HORIZON  
  
Shelby was giving her anger to anyone and everyone. How could Peter betray   
Scott like that? She could care less about any school rules and needed to release   
her anger some how. The mess hall was the perfect place. She walked into the   
kitchen and things started flying. She lashed out with all her strength and might.   
Pots and pans went soaring; food was flung every where.   
  
David watched intently and a mischievous grin came across his face. "FOOD   
FIGHT," he yelled as half of the student turned tables over and flung food every   
where. There was so much commotion and the whole situation got totally out of   
control. Some of the adult kitchen staff became paranoid and took off running   
outside screaming and waving their hands in the air.  
  
Ezra and Daisy stood back and watched in amazement. "Now this is what I call   
entertainment," Ezra said. "I wish that I had a camera right now to film this,"   
Daisy added. "This is the most excitement that we've seen here in a long time."  
  
Everyone was having way too much fun. Of course it couldn't last long. Peter and   
Sofie came running in blowing whistles to get everyone's attention. "EVERYONE   
STAND STILL AND NOBODY MOVE," Peter yelled. You could almost hear a pin   
drop because it had gotten that quiet. "How did this little er big fiasco start?"  
  
Everyone's head slowly turned towards Shelby. "I didn't ask anyone to join in.   
This was my little raid and I refuse to take the blame for everyone else's doing."   
Peter went over to Shelby and took her by the arm. "Sofie, make sure everyone   
here gets this place cleaner than when they first came in." "Thanks a lot Peter, I   
get the fun stuff to do," Sofie said. As Peter walked by with Shelby and   
whispered to Sofie, "I'll pay you back later on tonight." "It better be good,   
mountain man," Sofie smiled and winked.  
  
Barringer House  
  
Home at last. Scott thought he was going to dye lying on the floor that long. He   
was in major need of stretching his arms and legs. Tom pulled him out of the car   
and said, "straight to the house and don't even consider what your thinking."   
What, is this guy a mind reader too?   
  
Martin unlocked the house and let Scott in. He pulled the tape off his mouth,   
which hurt like hell and took the tape off, that bound his hands together. "We   
need to talk," Martin said but Scott just ran up the stairs saying, "you wouldn't   
talk to me before so I'm not talking to you now."  
  
Tom brought Scott's luggage in a shook his head at Martin. I really feel for the   
guy he thought. Martin thanked him for helping him out. It's hard to know what   
to say to someone in this situation. Tom wished him luck with his son and left to   
drive the rental car back.  
  
Martin went in the living room, sat down on the couch and dropped his head in   
his hands. Now what do I do? I have Scott home but how do I handle it from   
here. How do I get through to him and how do I reach him. He had always taken   
their relationship for granted. He never used to have to worry about what Scott   
was feeling. Scott always had his head together and was self-assured. Scott had   
a high self-esteem and was easy to read. I just need to get him to talk to me.   
Martin went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a tall shot of whiskey.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

SCOTT'S WORLD-CH. 4  
  
Barringer House  
  
Scott paced the floor of his room until he began to wear the carpet thin. Too many memories were locked up here. He couldn't even go near his bed because the scent of Elaine would come flooding back to him. How can I get her out of my head, he thought. He turned his stereo up loud to try and drown out the numbness he felt. It sounded good. It had been so long since he had listened to some hard rock and roll. Music like this was not allowed at Horizon. The only thing he got to hear was his own music when he played the piano.  
  
Martin could feel the house move as the bass from the loud music shook the house. He decided to let it go for awhile because he felt that it was what Scott needed. It only took about 20 minutes until the neighbors started calling and complaining about the loud music. He needed to put a stop to it. He went upstairs and tried to go in Scott's room. The door was locked so he knocked. Nothing. He knocked harder and still nothing. This time Martin had to bang on the door until he thought he was going to knock it down. The door flew open and Scott pushed passed his dad without even acknowledging him.   
  
This kind of behavior went on for a week. Martin was getting the silent treatment from his son every day. Scott refused to stay in the same room as his dad and never even sat down to eat with him. Whenever it was mealtime, Scott would either wait until his dad was finished or he would take his plate up to his room. The second week Martin noticed that Scott wasn't eating at all. The more that Scott ignored him, the more Martin found comfort from the liquor cabinet. Martin noticed that Scott wasn't sleeping much and that he spent a lot of time in the guestroom at night.  
  
Scott was completely withdrawn and wouldn't even discuss what he'd been doing or where he would go. Martin wondered what Scott did during the day when he was at work. The only way to find out would be to hire someone to watch him. Martin contacted a private investigator agency and had them watch over the house to see where Scott went during the day and what his activities were.  
  
When the P.I.'s report came back, it's not what Martin wanted to see. Scott had reverted back to buying drugs in the street. This would explain the missing money in his wallet. Martin sat at home waiting for his son to come home. As time went by he became more irritated and couldn't remember how many shots he had downed. I give the kid a good home with not a lot of restrictions and this is how he repays me. I won't tolerate the silent treatment any more and I won't put up with the lies. The more he thought about Scott's actions, the angrier he became until his blood pressure was almost at boiling point.  
  
It was late but Scott was oblivious to the time. He was feeling no pain from his last snort of heroin. He'd tried smoking dope, glass and acid before but this was so much better. He felt like he had no problems that he had to deal with and it took him to a whole other world. He remembered the first time he took a snort. It made him sick and he barfed all over the place. After that it didn't make him sick but it did make him crave for more. As long as he could get away from the reality of his life's problems than that was ok with him. He slandered into the house to find his dad waiting up for him.  
  
"Don't take another step. You're not going anywhere until we talk," Martin said. Scott tried to push past him but he was thrown up against the wall with a lot of force.  
  
"Get you hands off of me," Scott yelled and pushed his dad backwards.  
The pushing and shoving began. Next came the yelling.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this silent treatment and I know what you've been doing when you go out. You've stole money from me haven't you? What kind of drugs are you on now?" The more Martin yelled the more he slammed Scott up against the wall.   
  
"Go to hell dad. Quit trying to be this perfect parent when you're not. You are such a hypocrite," Scott screamed shoving his dad and taking a swing with his fist.   
  
That was not the right thing for Scott to do at that time. Martin's increased anger finally exploded and he started hitting. He kept on hitting and hitting until he was exhausted. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings and realized that temporary insanity took over. He stepped back to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his brow. When he brought his hand down he noticed that his knuckles were covered with blood. He quickly snapped back to reality. He turned around to see his son lying on the floor curled up into a ball and whimpering. His eye was swollen shut, his lip was busted open and he had blood streaming out of his nose and upper cheek.  
  
Oh God, what have I done he thought. He reached down to touch Scott but he bolted up and ran out of the house like a scared animal. "SCOTT," he yelled and ran after him. He heard the tires squeal of a car coming down the street. Scott made it to the other side of the car just in time to continue running down the street. Martin knew that he couldn't catch him. Scott had always been an excellent runner. The only thing that Martin could do was to go back in the house and wait.  
  
Scott ran and ran until he thought he would loose consciences. He ran into an ally and bent over and puked. This took so much out of him that he slid down the wall and collapsed.  
  
Some time had past but Scott didn't know how much. A car was driving slowly through the ally when it stopped in front of Scott. "Shit, isn't that the kid who bought a bag from us earlier today?" the dark hair girl spoke. "Yea and he looks pretty messed up," said another. "Let's pick him up."  
"No, we shouldn't get mixed up in his problem when we don't know what they are." The dark haired girl was somewhat attracted to Scott and really wanted to help. "Come on, he's so cute and he needs our help. I won't take no for an answer." Amy always got her way. "Alright I'll help you get him in the car," Lauren said. It was a struggle for the two girls to get Scott in the car since he was passed out but Amy knew it would be worth it.  
  
To be continued  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

SCOTT'S WORLD-CH.5  
  
"I feel like shit," Scott said rubbing his head. He was lying in someone's bed and in a room that he wasn't familiar with.  
  
"How you doing? You look like you've had a bad day," Amy said, walking into the room.  
  
"Where am I and how did I get here?" Scott was daised and confused. He tried to sit up but he felt like he just went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. The memories came flooding back to him. His dad standing over him pounding away.  
  
"What happened to you? Looks like someone used you for a punching bag? You aren't in trouble with the cops are you because if you are then you can't stay here." Amy looked worried.  
  
"No. It was my...no, I can't go home. Please let me crash here, I can't go home," Scott started to plead.  
  
Amy was beginning to get the picture. It must be home troubles and she could really relate to that. "It's ok. You can stay here for awhile."  
  
"This is not a pick-up line but haven't we meet some where before?"   
  
"Well, actually we met earlier today during a deal. You bought a bag off of me."  
  
"Yeh, that's how this whole thing started. I'm hurting pretty bad. You wouldn't have anything I could have would you?"  
  
"Actually I can do better than before. I like to share it with only special people but I think that you could easily fall into that category," Amy smiled a seductive smile.  
  
She went over to the table where she took a spoon and heated up a little Heroin and sucked it into a syringe. She than came over to Scott and tied a band around his arm to get the vein to pop up.   
Scott seemed a little scared at first but Amy was in control of the situation. The only thing Scott knew is that he wanted to stop hurting. "Just relaxed and release the pressure from the band when I tell you." Scott held the band tight around his bicep while Amy took hold of his arm. He braced himself as she plunged the needle into his vein and released the drug into his body.  
  
"Release the band," she said as Scott fell back into the bed with a wave of un-natural activity that began to plague through his body. He definitely wasn't feeling any pain now.  
  
She loved watching Scott as he began to get caught up in his own high. He was susceptible to any feelings and emotions in this condition. She gently started touching him and bringing his lips to hers. She had complete control and he just melted into her hands.  
  
Barringer House  
  
Martin began to get worried because Scott never showed back up and it had been several days. He had called anyone and everyone who knew Scott. He hoped that he would have contacted someone that he could have crashed with.   
  
Another fear of Martins was that he was expecting the police to come and question him about child abuse. The police never came and he didn't know whether to be relieved or not. That only meant that Scott was still out there somewhere and it caused more pain not knowing.  
  
Martin didn't know if he should call Peter at Horizon to see if Scott might have contacted him or even possibly Susan his ex-wife. If Scott didn't contact them, than that would just start another panic attack.  
  
Martin was beginning to go out of his mind when the phone rang.  
"Mr. Barringer, this is Officer Cole from the police department."  
  
"Oh No," Martin was already thinking the worst. Wait, if it were serious, than it would be the hospital calling. He forced himself to calm down and listen to what the officer had to say.  
  
"Do you have a son named Scott Barringer?"  
  
"Yes, he ran away and he's been missing for several days. I've been worried sick about him. What has happened to him?"  
  
"We caught him stealing money from a residence that he broke into."  
  
"Oh God, I've never denied him money. He could have asked me."   
  
"Mr. Barringer, you need to come down to the station."  
  
All this was like a bad dream for Martin. How did he loose control of this son like this? He didn't even remember driving to the police station because he was in such a daze. He parked his car and ran as fast as he could inside to find his son.   
  
It had been several days and he didn't know what to expect to see. He went up to the counter and told them who he was. Officer Cole came over to talk to him.  
  
"I'm Officer Cole, Mr. Barringer," he introduced himself and shook his hand.  
  
"Before we let you see your son we need to talk"  
  
Martin thought, oh no this is it. They are going to ask me about hitting Scott.  
  
"Mr. Barringer, are you aware that your son is a heroin addict?"  
  
Martin thought that he was hit upside the head. "No, I suspected that he might be smoking some marijuana but nothing that serious."  
  
"Scott was stealing money to fix his habit. He won't say where he had been staying and by the look of his face, I'd say he'd been in some fights too."  
  
Martin actually felt relieved at that last statement. They can just blame it on someone else. Scott might not even remember since he had been high. "What happens now. Is the family going to press charges in regards to the braking and entering?"  
  
"Scott is quite fortunate that the family was understanding and decided not to press charges if he gets help with his drug problem. You can take Scott home but Mr. Barringer, it is on record and he is on probation. If he is caught braking the law again, than we will arrest him and send him to Juvenile hall."  
  
"I understand. Just let me take my son home and I'll see that he gets the proper help that he needs."  
  
Martin waited while officer Cole went to get Scott. He sat there and pondered. He knew that he couldn't handle this alone. Peter was right. Scott was not ready to come home and now he had to go crawling back to Horizon and ask them to take Scott back.  
  
Scott sat in a holding cell with his knees drawn up and his arms rapped around his legs. He sat scared and rocking back and forth. He needed another fix. He was hurting so badly and he couldn't stop the cravings.  
  
"Come on you're free to go. Your dad is here to take you home."  
  
"No, I can't go home, he'll be so pissed," Scott whined.  
  
"Look kid, your lucky we aren't pressing charges. The situation has been explained to your dad and he seemed pretty cool about it. He has agreed to get you the help you need."  
  
He grabbed Scott and pulled him up. "I don't want to see your face around here again. Do you understand? You come from a descent home so don't screw up your life." He shoved Scott out of the door and into the waiting area to see his dad.  
  
Martin stood as they brought Scott in. He looked like hell worn over. He looked like he had lost some weight and he dragged on like he hadn't slept in days. The bruises on his face were quite noticeable and he rapped his arms around his body like he was holding on for dear life.  
  
Martin put his arms around his son, which made him cringe, and led him out to the car. It was a quiet ride home because no one spoke. Scott was terrified that if he said the wrong thing that it might set his dad off again. Martin just was plain out of words for this particular moment.  
  
When they arrived home, Martin walked Scott upstairs to put him to bed. He looked so tired and so helpless. Martin helped Scott, who seemed to be having trouble moving, take off his clothes and get into bed. He hoped that Scott would be ok because he had a phone call to Horizon to make.  
  
To be continued.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

SCOTT'S WORLD CH.6  
  
Horizon  
  
Not much has changed in the last several weeks since Scott was hijacked out of Horizon against his will. Shelby was trying to put up an "I'm ok" front but wasn't to convincing. She did get some restriction time and added work duty to her day for her little rampage through the kitchen. It actually helped pass the time away instead of dwelling on her loneliness.   
  
Peter and Sofie were running things as usual. There were always going to be dumps in the road at Horizon but this was there job. It was up to them to smooth out the rough spots and help the kids get around the obstacles of life. Today would be different because of a new student that was arriving today.  
  
Peter was in his office going over her file. Natalie Foreman age 16. Mother killed in a car accident one and a half years ago. Close relationship to Father until he remarried 9 months ago. Became hard to handle after that. "How hard to handle," Peter thought. This file doesn't really give me much to go on. There was a knock on his office door.  
  
"Come in," Peter said. In walked a nice looking family. Handsome Father, elegant stepmother and cute looking daughter. She was slender, medium height, long brown hair and big brown eyes. This was the picture of a healthy looking family but Peter knew that looks could be deceiving.   
  
"Hi, I'm Edward Foreman, this is my wife Monica, and my daughter Natalie." They all shook hands but Natalie never said anything or even looked Peter in the eyes.  
  
"Well I'm glad to meet you all. Horizon is a great school and we work real hard in bringing out the best qualities in our students. Natalie is there anything you want to say to your parents before they leave? I'm going to turn you over to one of our staff member for an orientation."  
  
"Parent not parents" she corrected him. Peter made a mental note-doesn't like stepmother.  
  
"OK, Anything you'd like to say?"  
  
"No, I've already said everything I need to say to my Father and he knows how I feel. It obviously didn't make a difference because I was still brought here." She turned on her heels and walked out with Sofie Becker who had just come in to get her.  
  
"She loves to make me feel guilty. She blames all this on me when it was her own fault that she became out of control. Isn't that right Edward?" She continued on without giving him a chance to speak.   
  
"She defiles my authority, she deliberately does things that I ask her not to do and she hangs out with a crowd that parties all the time. I swear she has a drinking problem because she comes home drunk all the time and…"  
  
"She doesn't have a drinking problem and she is not that defiant," Edward was interrupting.  
  
"Oh sweetheart you just don't see it. You are away at work so much and you don't see the way she acts when you aren't around. I'm telling you that she is a problem child and she needs constant supervision that I can't give her that with all the charity guilds that I have to attend. You know that this is the best thing for her right? Admit it Edward." she seemed a little forceful.  
  
"Yes Monica, I guess you are right. This is best. I only want the best for my daughter." Edward seemed to be struggling with this arrangement. He definitely had a close bound with his daughter.  
  
Peter continued to make a mental note of this conversation. He realized that this decision must have been Monica's. She obviously wants Natalie out of the way at home. Probably because the girl didn't fit into her lifestyle.  
  
Peter was walking the Foreman's out to their car when one of the office workers informed him of a phone call that he had. He quickly informed them that Natalie would be taken care of and he'd keep in touch.  
  
He ran into his office and briskly picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Peter Scarbrow speaking."  
  
"Mr. Scarbrow, this is Mr. Barringer Scott's father."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Barringer how are you and how is Scott doing?"  
  
There was a long pause and Peter's mind began to shift gears real fast. "Mr. Barringer you sound troubled, how can I help?"  
  
"It's Scott. You were right. Scott was not ready to come home and I let my foolish pride cloud my judgement." He sounded like he might brake down and cry.  
  
"What happened and where's Scott?" Peter became anxious.  
  
"He's here at home but he's gotten himself in trouble with the law and I can't help him any more. I've missed several days of work already and I've got to go out of town on business unless I want to loose my job." Martin thought the less he said the better.  
  
"We'd be more than happy to take him back Mr. Barringer. There's always a place here for him. Do you need assisstance in getting him back here?"  
  
"Yes please, I think Scott has to much hostility built up for me right now."  
  
"Ok, I'll send Roger over since he has been there before. Since it's only a couple of hours drive, than he could be there before night falls. I'll send the necessary paperwork to readmit Scott. Just have his things packed and ready to go.  
  
"Thank you Peter. I hate to admit that I was wrong but in this case I was. Good-bye." He hung up the phone and felt a big weight being lifted off this shoulder.  
  
Well this should add a little spark back into the cliffhanger group Peter thought. He had a go send Roger on his mission and then brake the good news to the group.  
  
Cliffhanger Group session-  
  
They all sat in a circle and introduced themselves to the newbie. David, Auggie and Ezra were all trying hard to keep there hormones in check. They all seemed to be drooling out their mouth as they looked at the new girl. Jules was yippy and all excited about having a new member while Shelby and Daisy couldn't stand the attention she was getting from the guys.  
  
Peter walked in during the session and interrupted.  
  
"I hope everyone here will make our new cliffhanger feel welcome. In with the new and back with the old." Peter said.  
  
Everyone had a confused look on their face when Peter made that last statement.   
  
"I think that Peter has been working to hard or has been sniffing to much white out because isn't the old saying, out with the old and in with the new?" Ezra questioned.  
  
"Right you are Ezra but not in this case. We welcome in Natalie and soon we will welcome back Scott."  
  
The whole room became chaotic. Natalie watched as so much emotion filled the room. Whoever this Scott person is, he must have been someone special. Her next plan of action was to find out about this special someone. He better be more interesting than the three stooges that sat in front of her right now or this was going to be one nightmare of a place to stay.  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-Ch. 7  
  
Roger had been driving for several hours and was almost at the Barringer house. This was a long boring drive alone. At least he'd have some company driving back to Horizon. He liked Scott. Scott was bright, talented and had a lot of potential. Of course he also was hot headed and fast tempered. At least he got along with him and he'd have some one to talk to on the way back.  
  
Scott had been sleeping since his dad brought him home from the police station. Martin realized that help would be arriving soon so he needed to go upstairs and pack Scott's things. He'd waited until the last possible minute so as to not disturb his son.  
  
Martin walked quietly into Scott's room and found him tossing and turning. His eyes were still closed and he was sweating profusely. He was thrashing around uncontrollably. Martin was unsure of what to do but continued to pack his things. Just when he was finished and closing up the suitcase, the doorbell rang.  
  
This was enough to wake Scott up and he grabbed onto his dad's arm and started begging and pleading. "Dad where are you going? Don't leave me I need help." He held tight to his dad's arm and wouldn't let go. In the process, Scott was drug out of bed and landed hard on the floor.  
  
"Scott, let go. I'll be right back. There's some one at the door," he tried to reassure him.  
  
"NO, you can't leave me. I need something. You have to help me." Scott pleaded in desperation.  
  
"I'll help you in a minute Scott. What do you need?"  
  
"I need some dope . . . "  
  
Martin was shocked at his demand. "NO," he pushed Scott back into his room and shut the door. "I need to answer the door," he proceeded downstairs.  
  
Martin answered the door to find Roger patiently waiting for him. "I was beginning to think that no one was home," Roger held out his hand and shook Mr. Barringer's hand.  
  
"Sorry it took so long but it seems I'm having a little problem with Scott." No sooner had he finished his sentence when Scott came barreling down the stairs irate and out of control.  
  
"Just one more time dad, please I need something now. I promise I'll quit but I need just one more fix. I'll tell you where to go, please help me dad please," Scott was on his knees begging his dad and holding on to his leg.  
  
He grabbed his son up off the floor with great force and shook him. "No Scott, I'm trying to help you. You're going back to Horizon."  
  
Scott was completely unreasonable. "Just once more dad please, I'll be good after that, just one more please," he was begging and praying for some kind of compassion from his dad.  
  
Martin didn't know what to do so he slapped Scott hard across the face, "Get a hold of yourself," he spake with great force.  
  
Roger was appalled at what he was witnessing. He grabbed Scott and held him in front of him. He took a good hard long look and what he saw made his stomach turn. Scott was considerably thinner with bruises all over his face. His lip was now bleeding from the slap that he had recently received. His face was so pale almost white in color. He was sweating like he'd just walk out of a sauna and he was shaking like he'd just stepped out of a freezer.  
  
"What's going on here? This kid is going through withdraws. What's he on? " Roger demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure. The police said heroin but I don't think Scott would do anything that hard."  
  
By this time Scott had given up begging and reverted to crying. Roger grabbed his arm and pushed his shirtsleeve up. The red puffy sores on his arm confirmed his suspicion. "Main lining Heroin, Jesus Scott what happened to you. This kid is a heroin junkie. How could you not have known." He turned and looked bewildered at Martin.  
  
"I just didn't want to believe it. I knew he got into something but I didn't know it was this serious. That's why I called Peter because I knew that I couldn't handle this." By this time Martin was beginning to cave.  
  
Scott doubled over and began throwing up all over the floor. They rushed him into the bathroom while he continued to heave. "Either you failed to mention this to Peter or he failed to mention this to me. Which is it?" Roger was getting very angry now.  
  
"No, I'm sorry that I didn't go into details but I figured you'd know how to handle this better than me."  
  
"Of course we can handle it but it would be nice to know what we are up against. He may need a Doctor but I'll let Peter make that decision." He was holding onto Scott trying to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall down. "Scott, are you going to be ok to travel in a car?"  
  
Scott was becoming weaker and weaker. "Yeah, just get me out of here. I don't want to be here with him any more," he said looking at this dad. Roger helped support Scott as he walked him outside to the car.  
  
"Get me some paper towels, plastic trash bags and towels for any accidents that may occur during this trip," he ordered Martin. Roger helped Scott in the car and loaded his luggage in the back. Martin came back with the necessary supplies. He was heart ridden because he felt he might have lost any bond that he may have at all with his son. He made an attempt to give his son a hug but Scott pulled away and turned his head.  
  
"Give him some time. After he gets over his addiction than he'll start seeing things clearer."  
  
"Please keep me posted regarding his progress," Martin begged.  
  
"We will, just sign this paper and he will be in the hands of Horizon again. We'll take care of him and get him back in the right frame of mind again."  
  
After the papers were signed Roger got in the car and drove away. Martin sat down with his head in his hands and cried. Will my son ever forgive me for what I have done?  
  
Horizon  
  
Shelby was actual walking around with a smile on her face. Natalie had already formed an opinion of Shelby and it wasn't a good one. What could transform this bitch into a cheerful person so soon? It must be the boy they said was coming back. What's his name? I'll see what information I can pump from Jules. She seems very gullible.  
  
Natalie saw Juliet walking by. "Hey Juliet."  
  
"Hi Natalie how's it going so far?"   
  
"Well, I've been kind of roaming around trying to get my bearings. Someone was suppose to be my guide but I think they forgot all about it when the news about that one boy, what's is name? was mentioned."  
  
"Oh you mean Scott. It's so exciting that he's coming back. Shelby will be so happy now."  
  
"Why does this seem like a monumental event?"  
  
"Scott was one of us, A cliffhanger. He was like our leader because he was always in control of most situations. He has a big heart that he usual hides behind his brooding spells. He's very talented as well as great looking. We were together once but we just weren't ready to jump to the next step. Shelby had her eyes on him the first day that he arrived. She was like a dog in heat running after him. He didn't like her at first and was bugged by her constant nuisance. I don't know what happened between them but everything changed one day and they became close. You can tell that they love each other but some how they manage to bicker and fight a lot. I guess that's what they mean when they say opposites attract."  
  
"Well if he's that special than I can't wait to meet him." Girls like Shelby were always mean to her. Natalie always had things come easy to her. She had looks, brains, and daddy's money. She had it all until the evil stepmother moved in. Once she started loosing her self-esteem because of the meanness of her stepmother, than that's when girls like Shelby took advantage of her. Natalie thought that this is pay back time. I'd like to make her life miserable like all the ones just like her made mine. She was counting the hours for Scott to return also.  
  
++++++++  
  
Scott had finally settled down after a lot of moaning and groaning. He had made the trip back to Horizon hell. Roger had to stop several times for Scott to throw up and several times he just went ballistics yelling for a fix. Roger was about ready to get some rope and tie him up until exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep. Roger pulled into a gas station to get gas and decided he'd better give Peter a head up on the situation.  
  
Peter was in his office when the phone call came in.  
  
"Peter this is Roger. It seems Mr. Barringer failed to tell us his son's complete problem."  
  
"What? He said that Scott got in trouble with the police but no charges were filed. He never said what the arrest was for."  
  
"Peter it's bad. You might not even recognize him. He's been beaten by I don't know who, he's lost a lot of weight, he's delusional, out of control and is going through heroin withdraws."  
  
"Shit how could this happen in so little time?"  
  
"That's what I asked but Mr. Barringer doesn't seem to be talking much. He did sign him over to us. I guess it's our job to find out his problem now. I'm just a little concern because he looks so sick. He vomits a lot and complains of stomach and joint pain. He seems to be in a lot of pain when he moves."  
  
"Actually those are common symptoms of heroin withdraws. I'm going to put him in my spare bedroom until he finishes going through withdraws. It sounds like one to two weeks of pure hell."  
  
"For you or for Scott?"  
  
"For the both of us. I'll inform the staff physician so she can be aware of what's coming in. Horizon has had a lot of users but this will be our first addict. Was he just snorting or was he main lining also?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure in was shooting up because of the marks on his veins."  
  
"Ok, we'll have some serious questions to ask him when he comes in. Just get him here as fast as you can and if things get way out of control or if you think his condition gets worse, than take him to the nearest hospital. I'll start preparing for your arrival."  
  
All Peter could think about right now was that Shelby would blame him for what happened to Scott. He should have fought harder for Scott to have stayed. All the cliffhangers were anxiously waiting for Scott's arrival and when he gets here; he'll be whisked away in confinement. This will be hard for the cliffhangers to deal with.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-Ch. 8  
  
Horizon was winding down for the day. All activites were done for the day and it was pretty much free time for the students. Some kids got a game of basketball together while others found other leisurely activities like frizbee and football. The group of cliffhangers were just hanging out in the center of campus killing time until the arrival of Scott.  
  
Peter came out of his office and spotted his favorite group of students looking bored and anxious. He immediately knew what they were doing. Wasting time until Roger's car drove up the long and winding mountain road. He couldn't let them see Scott in the condition he was in. They would be devastated and confused with way to many questions to answer. He would have to call a group together to try and explain.  
  
"Alright cliffhangers, I need you to all meet in the main lodge to hold group." Peter announced.  
  
Almost in unison they all said, "Now, we're waiting for Scott to get here."  
"Can't we wait until he gets here so he can be apart of group again?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Actually, this has to do with Scott and it needs to be done before . . . ."  
Peter never got to finish his sentence because Roger's car was barreling like a bat out of hell up the road.  
  
All excited cliffhangers ran to meet the car. Peter panicked and followed in haste yelling for Sofie. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE CAR," Peter screamed.  
  
Everyone froze like time just stood still. There eyes became large in awe and their mouths dropped open with disbelief. Roger, Peter and Sofie were all gathered around Scott pulling him up and helping him walk to Peter's home. He was like a huge celebrity being guarded by bodyguards only this celebrity looked like a zombie. They ushered Scott through the crowd as the group was shoved aside and left wondering what had happened to their bold and fierce leader.  
  
"That's Scott who everyone was ranting and raving about?" Natalie asked.  
All eyes turned to her and said "shut up."  
  
Shelby looked confused and said "something is wrong, something is definitely wrong."  
  
"Oh my God, did you see how he looked? I don't understand," Jules was divistated.  
  
"What, are we blind princess?, of course we all saw how he looked."  
  
"Step off Shelby, she's just concerned like the rest of us. Nobody here knows what happened but I'm sure Peter will tell us soon." Auggie was getting aggravated.   
  
"Well what are we suppose to do now, stand around and ponder the possibilities?" Daisy questioned.  
  
"Why don't you pull out your tarot cards and give us an answer oh wise one," David said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen bone head, the cards predict the future not the past and if I did get a reading from the cards than I'm sure they would tell me that your brain is about the size of a peanut."  
  
"Yeah but peanuts are loaded with so much protein." Daisy just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Kat, being the mature individual that she is, suggested that they all go into the lodge and conduct their own little group.  
  
Scott vaguely remembers being brought into Peter's home. His teeth chattered and his chest ached and his hair lay cold and wet across his forehead, at his neck, all around his head. He woke himself up, coughing, then drifted off again. He heard someone come into the room. Scott tried to sit up, but he didn't want to raise his head from the pillow, because then he would feel dizzy, and when he felt dizzy he felt sick.  
  
"Scott, its Peter. I have Dr. Marshall here and she is going to examine you ok?"  
  
"No leave me alone, I don't feel so good." Scott complained.  
  
Dr. Marshall took over to conduct her examination. "I'm sure you don't. You don't look too good either. When was the last time you had any food or drink?"  
  
Scott didn't answer. He just rolled over and groaned. The Dr. listened to his heart, took his pulse and read his blood pressure. "The blood pressure is a little on the high side for his age" she said. "He's suffering from dehydration and he's a little under nourished. She pushed and probed his body to determine the extinct of his injuries. "He has some bruising on his arms and torso but nothing that should require an ex-ray. It appears that he was in a fight because most of the blows came at the face. I should probably close the cut above the eye with a few stitches. The rest will heal in time. I do see track marks on the arm." Dr. Marshall continued to give her diagnoses to Peter.  
  
She rolled Scott over and tried to get his attention. "Scott. Scott. I need you to talk to me. I need to know if you were sharing needles?"  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't know," Scott really just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He never realized that every joint in his body could arch so bad. He kept rubbing his arms because they ached and itched from the needle punctures.  
  
"Scott, it's important that I know this. How sterile were the needles you were using? Was there anyone else involved?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't remember her name. Amy , I think it was Amy. She took care of me."   
  
"Did you and Amy have sex?"  
  
Scott just stared straight ahead and didn't say anything.  
  
"Did you use any protection?"   
  
Scott just turned his head and looked away this time.  
  
"Ok, I think we need to get an H.I.V. test run and start him on some vitamins. We need to start getting some food and liquids down him and start giving him some protein drinks to start building up the muscle he has lost. You'll go through a couple of days of hell while his body starts to detoxify itself. Once he gets over the craving for the drug than we should start building his immune system back up. A lot of healthy food and exercise to get the body and mind strong again. I'll give him a couple of stitches and then he's all yours. I'll draw some blood and run it into town for lab work."  
  
It took all three, Sofie, Roger and Peter to hold Scott down while Dr. Marshall put the stitches over his busted eye. He fought and struggled so much that when she was finished, Scott fell fast asleep from exhaustion.  
  
After Dr. Marshall left, the three staff members collapsed into the living room. "I just can't seem to wrap my head around this whole situation," Peter said. "I told Mr. Barringer that Scott wasn't ready to leave. He had accomplished so much and now he seems to have lost even more ground than when he first arrived."  
  
Sofie shook her head and said "who is going to explain this to the cliffhangers?"  
  
Roger suddenly got up and said, "Boy I'm beat with all that driving and fighting to maintain Scott. I think I'll turn in early tonight." With that said, he was gone.  
  
Sofie and Peter just started at each other wondering who would be the brave soul to volunteer.  
  
"Alright I'll go" she said. "I really don't know that much about the situation but I'll give it my best shot."  
  
"Sofie, neither one of us knows about the situation. The only one that does is Scott and he not talking right now. I'll go if you want me to but than you need to stay here and watch over him."  
  
Sofie looked into the room and saw Scott tossing and turning. She decided she'd be safer with the cliffhanger questions.  
  
She came over to Peter and gave him a little kiss on his lips and said "I hope you don't loose to much sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The cliffhangers were assembled in the lodge when Sofie arrived. They'd gone over every scenario that they could think of. When they saw Sofie come in they all started talking at once bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Alright everyone settle down" she pulled up a chair to join them in their circle. She took a deep breath and tried to think about what she would say.  
  
"As you all know, except for Natalie, that Scott was forced to leave here several weeks ago. Peter and I don't really know what happened after that. All I know is that Peter got a call from Mr. Barringer late last night saying that things weren't working out for Scott and asked if he could come back. Peter sent Roger over to pick him up not knowing what to expect. Evidently Mr. Barringer failed to feel us in on some major details. Scott is in no condition to give us any information right now."  
  
"But what about the bruises? How come he looked so sick. Shit it looked like he was a walking corpse. How can nobody not know anything?" Shelby was getting angry at how vague Sofie was being. "You're hiding something from us."  
  
They all agreed. "yeah, you've never lied to us before." Ezra exclaimed.  
  
"No I've never lied and neither has anyone else who works here. I'm not lying when I say that we don't know the whole story behind Scott's condition. We have to wait until Scott is ready to tell us what happened. Dr. Marshall examined him and reported to there is no serious damage from the beating. Scott will heal in time."  
  
"I'm not stupid, there is more than just a beating involved here. I saw how pale his face was and how he could hardly stand by himself. If all he had was some bruises than why was he taken to Peter's cabin?" Shelby was really trying to get to the bottom line here.  
  
"That's true Shelby, there is a little more than just the bruises. There is the matter of drug usage."  
  
Shelby's heart sank. "Ok, he was a drug user when he first came here. He wasn't sent to Peter's cabin than so why now?" She was praying that she wouldn't hear what she couldn't handle.  
  
"Well it's different this time. Scott became a heroin addict and he's going through withdraws."  
  
Shelby's heart exploded. She bolted and ran out of the room. That was the one fear that she couldn't handle. She'd seen her best friend dye of an heroin overdose and couldn't understand how anyone could be so stupid in consuming such a powerful drug. The worse she'd done is smoke a little joint here and there but never anything so deadly. She could not comprehend this and wondered if her feelings for Scott could ever be the same.  
  
To be continued.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 9  
  
  
Scott vacillated between aloof and vicious anger. He did not seem particularly stable. There was a lot of anger the first night. Peter had to ignore the words that were coming out of Scott's mouth. His words were like shrapnel, shredding the soul with their sharp edges, designed to damage and destroy. Scott's displays of behavior were not acceptable. He was hurting himself with his stubborn refusal to seek Peter's help.  
  
There were times when Peter just wanted to give up. He was totally exhausted and was suffering from lack of sleep. He knew that Scott needed him to help him pull him through his hell. Peter now understood what he must have put his own father through. He had to be strong for Scott because his own father had given up on him.  
  
He pretty much stayed at home for the first several days, taking his meals there and doing office work when Scott managed to get some shut eye. Sophie would come and check on them every once in awhile but Peter needed her to run Horizon as much as she could without him. Peter had asked once how the cliffhangers were excepting the situation and to his surprise, he found out that everyone was handling it fine except Shelby. Sophie really couldn't read her emotions and thought that she was in complete denial.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The cliffhangers were gathered around the circle for the daily group session.  
  
"Is there anything in particular that anyone wants to discuss?" Sophie started.  
  
Everyone just sat at first with no one making a move to volunteer any comments. Daisy spoke first.  
  
"Well Shelby aren't you going to ask?"  
  
"Do I have my hand raised? What is it exactly, am I suppose to be asking?"  
  
"I can't believe you. What are you numb. It's been four days and not once have you asked about Scott or even mentioned his name for that matter."  
  
Shelby sat there with her arms folded across her chest and slumped in the chair.  
"If you are so curious about him than you ask."  
  
A lot of commotion began to stir up while everyone began making statements about Shelby's attitude. No one could understand how she could not be interested in knowing about Scott.  
  
Natalie sat there and watched all the replies and slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Alright, everyone quiet down for a minute. We don't get out of control during group and we take turns when speaking. Natalie you have your hand up, go ahead."  
  
"I'd like to know how Scott is doing."  
  
"What do you care, you don't even know him." Shelby blurted out.  
  
"Why do I have to know him in order to ask about him. I don't have to personally know him to see that he is in pain and suffering. You don't seem to care."  
  
"He wouldn't be suffering and in pain if he hadn't of screwed his life up again."  
  
Sophie and the rest of the group were slightly taken back." Are you saying that you think it's all Scott's fault that this happened to him?"  
  
"Who else's fault can it be. I'm sure no one forced him to go out and buy the drugs and then use them."  
  
"Well how do you feel about that?"  
  
"I thinks he's weak." With that said she bursts out of the room and runs out into the night.  
  
"Let her go, I think she has some heavy issues to think about right now. What feelings do anyone else have regarding this?"  
  
"Yo man, I think home boys hurting and he needs all the help he can get," Auggie explained. "I think we all should be there for him."  
  
The rest of the group agreed with him. "I talked with Peter today and he seems Scott might try moving back into the boys dorm tomorrow. We'll have to take things slow with him until he starts to feel comfortable with the group again. Peter said that he hasn't opened up yet and that he is still holding a lot of pain and guilt inside. We can't rush or push him to fast or he might suffer some more emotional damage. Does everyone understand what I'm saying here?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it means that Scott not only got the privilege of getting high but we have to bow down to him and treat him like a prince. Now we have a prince and a princess to cater to." David smirks at Jules.  
  
"That is so cold. Scott could have died from an overdose and you've never had to bow down to me. I pull my own weight around here and if you ever did bow down to me, I'd just step on you."  
  
"You go Jules. You tell him. And you can just step off man. You say or do anything to Scott when he comes back and I'll beat the . . ."  
  
"That's enough Auggie. David you are on bathroom duty for your attitude. I never said that Scott would be getting special privileges. He'll have his own weight to pull around here but things might be at a slower pace for him. It's getting late and it's time to go back to your dorms. David, I'll meet you after breakfast in the morning and you can start with cabin #1 and work your way through."  
  
"All the cabins? Boy, you tell the truth around here and you get punished. You do drugs and you get the special treatment. How about the next time I lie and get high so I can have the special treatment."  
  
"How about you change the attitude or you'll be scrubbing with a toothbrush."  
  
"I'm starting to feel some compassion for Scott as we speak."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Daisy can you go and see if you can find Shelby. Don't pressure her any more tonight. Let her think about her feelings. Lights out in 30 minutes."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Scott got up and began walking around. He was starting to get better control of his reflexes. He was famished and felt like he could eat a horse. He looked around at his surroundings and realized that he wasn't in the cliffhanger cabin. He forced his mind to engage and soon events of the last several days began to flood his memory. He remembered Peter and all that he had said and done to him. Scott wondered how he could ever face Peter again after all that's been said and done. He had his head in his hands rubbing his face when Peter walked in.  
  
"I see that you're finally out of bed."  
  
The two handsome guys just stared at each other with neither one saying a word.  
  
"Scott, are you alright? What's on your mind right now""  
  
"I'm . . . I'm" he didn't know whether to apologize or what to say and do. The only thing that he could think of was "I'm hungry."  
  
"Well that's a good sign. You haven't had much to eat lately or you were barfing it up."  
  
"Is that why my stomach aches so much. Now I know how Jules feels have the time."  
  
"Sorry it's not the same thing. Let's go out in the kitchen and I'll get you some food."  
  
Peter managed to scrounge up a nice meal for Scott while he sat paitently waiting. Peter put the plate down in front of Scott and sat across from him. He wanted so much for Scott to open up to him. Scott ate like a condemned man eating his last meal. He stared off into space with a vacant look in his eyes. Peter knew he was still hurting.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never talk with your mouth full?"  
  
"Why yes she did, thank you very much but some how it never sank in. I've seen you in the cafeteria and I can honestly say that it didn't sink in with you either. Since we are talking manners here, then I'll have the common courtesy to wait until your done."  
  
"Don't bother because I have nothing to say."  
  
"Come on Scott, you can't live with these negatives feelings inside you."   
  
Scott pushed his chair back and walked out of the room. Peter thought damn; this is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"Scott I don't want to pressure you. I'm willing to wait until you are ready to open up. What can I do for you now?"  
  
Scott was pacing the floor getting a little anxious. "I don't know. How long have I been in here? I need some air."  
  
"You were brought here four days ago. We can go for a walk so you can get some air. Just remember that your joints and muscles are sore so lets take it easy. I'm going to go with you just in case you get dizzy or loose your balance. It's past lights out so I'll be dark out there. Let me go and get a flashlight."  
  
Peter went to retrieve his flashlight and when he came back Scott was already gone. It didn't take long for Peter to catch up to him because he was moving quit slowly.  
  
"Scott, now that you are back at Horizon you need to follow directions. Next time I tell you to wait you wait."  
  
"Whatever," Scott said only half listening and proceeded to walk towards the dorms.  
  
  
"Any place in particular you going?"  
  
Scott didn't answer and continued to walk towards the cliffhanger girl's dorm.  
  
"Scott, I know where you're headed and that's not going to happen tonight."  
  
"Why not," he finally spoke.  
  
"Because it's already lights out and everyone should be asleep. I'll make a deal with you. If you can make it through the night without any disaters, than I'll let you join group tomorrow and move back into the cliffhanger dorm. Alright?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Peter would have liked more enthusiasm out of Scott but at least he got a response. He steered Scott back towards his cabin and proceeded on. Scott looked over his shoulder at the girl's dorm one last time and saw someone looking out the window at him.  
  
To be continued.  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-Ch. 10  
  
It was dark and quiet but Natalie could feel some movement in the room. She turned over to see the silhouette shadow of Shelby pulling away from the window and silently slinking towards the bathroom. Natalie went over to the window and pulled the curtain aside to view what Shelby was looking at. She saw two tall figures walking away. Peter walked next to Scott with his arm around the boy's shoulder guiding him towards the other side of campus. She wondered what was going through Shelby's head right now. She didn't dare disturb her so Natalie walked over and crawled back into bed and went to sleep.  
  
Shelby pushed her back up against the wall and slid down to the floor drawing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, put her head down and became engrossed in deep thought. Why am I feeling this way? I know I have feelings for Scott but I can't seem to accept what's he's done. I thought he was stronger than that. I need him to be strong for me. How can he be strong for me when he can't even be strong for himself? What made him become weak again? I thought he knew how to stand up for himself. What kind of person is he that he can only take the easy way out? Am I loosing my faith in him? Am I loosing my trust in him? I'm so confused. I don't know how to handle this. Maybe if I just back away than I'll save myself from getting hurt in the long run. Why can't people understand how I feel? I need some help with this. Who can I trust? No one. The answer is no one. I can only trust myself. She turned over and lay on the bathroom floor and eventually fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Jules was the first one in the bathroom and saw Shelby lying on the floor. She screamed a blood-curling scream, which immediately woke everyone else up. All the girls came running in the bathroom as Shelby sprang up wondering what the hell Jules was screaming at. Everyone just stood and stared at each other and all turned towards Jules.  
  
"What the hell is your problem queenie? You scared the shit out of me."  
  
Daisy looked flustered and said "out of you, she scared it out of all of us."  
  
"What is this? A new kind of an alarm clock?" Natalie asked. "It sure worked for me. I'm awake now."  
  
"Shelby, what were you doing on the floor? I thought you were dead or something."  
  
"Not in this life-time. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. Get a life."  
  
"But you were laying on the floor."  
  
"Maybe she just felt like bonding with the cock roaches." Daisy added.  
  
Jules looks a little stunned. "What cock roaches? There are no roaches, I don't see any roaches, and there can't be any roaches. Are there any roaches? You guys stop teasing me. I can't stand bugs."  
  
"Don't worry princess, David has to clean all the bathrooms today so we'll make sure he takes care of them."  
  
"That's not funny. I'm getting ready for breakfast."  
  
All the girls laughed at Jules insecurity and got dressed for breakfast.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Scott had a pretty good sound sleep. The tossing and turning was down considerably from the nights before. He got up and got dressed hoping Peter would start to give him some freedom now.  
  
"You're up early. I didn't hear much out of you last night. You must've had a good nights sleep. Would you like to go eat breakfast with the group this morning?"  
  
"Yeah" was all Scott said? He didn't want to press his luck and say something that might get Peter to reconsider.  
  
They both headed over to the lodge and Peter noticed that Scott was looking a little tenser the closer they got. "Are you scared about joining group again?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe. It just feels weird for some reason."  
  
"I'll walk you in and announce your presence. We do have a new cliffhanger. Her name is Natalie. I'll introduce you to her."  
  
The cliffhangers were all seated at the same table yaking away about this and that when Peter and Scott walked in. Scott was feeling nervous and had an uneasy feeling about him. He was hoping that the minute he saw Shelby, than all those feelings would disappear and would be replaced with contentment.   
  
"Alright cliffhangers, look who will be joining you today."  
  
They all became excited at the presence of Scott and started shaking his hand and slapping him on the back, welcoming him back in the group. The only one who didn't move or say anything was Shelby. Scott just looked at her until their eyes met. They continued to stare without any words being said. Scott had blocked out all the other commotion that was going on around him. Life seemed to be moving in slow motion. He vaguely heard Peter introduce the new girl Natalie. Peter shoved him to get his attention when he realized that Natalie was standing there with her hand out waiting for Scott to produce his hand for a formal greeting. Scott shoved his hand forward without ever unlocking his eyes from Shelby's eyes. Natalie was put off a little that she didn't have his undivided attention but there would be another time. Scott waited patiently for Shelby to say something or anything but nothing ever came. Scott was getting an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. Everyone became silent and stood observing the situation. Scott decided he'd make the first move.  
  
"Hey" was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
"I've got kitchen duty" was her response as she quickly turned and walked away from the table.  
  
A bewildered looking Scott stood with his mouth half open and said "What'd I do?" He in turn spun around and ran out of the lodge.  
  
Peter ran after him. It didn't take Peter long to catch up because Scott was out of breathe quickly. He stood bending over trying to catch his breath when Peter came up behind him.   
  
"I don't understand. What did I do? I thought she'd be happy to see me. What happened?"  
  
"Scott you just need to give her time."  
  
"Time for what? Is she mad at me?"  
  
"For some reason Sophie said that she was having a hard time dealing with what happened to you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't in-group when they discussed it. I just know that you need to give her some time to figure out her feelings. In the mean time I want you to hang with the group and get settled back in. I'll make sure that Auggie and Ezra stay with you and help you out."  
  
The rest of the day went on as usual with Shelby going out of her way to avoid Scott. It was getting harder and harder for Scott to give her time. He needed some answers so he tracked down Daisy because he knew that they were close.  
  
"Daisy, I need to talk to you" Scott said grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him. "What can you tell me about Shelby? What did I do to make her so mad at me."  
  
"What are you blind Scott. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You come back here looking like shit all bruised up and all strung out on drugs. What kind of message where you trying to send?"  
  
"I'm not trying to send any message. I'm just trying to survive. You don't know what I went through back home."  
  
"Well are you going to tell anybody? I've heard that you haven't opened up since you've been back."  
  
"Well I haven't been in group since I've been back" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Shelby yourself at the next group session" with that said she turned and walked away.  
  
Scott was getting real discouraged and couldn't seem to accomplish any other task because this whole issue weighed heavy on his mind.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All the cliffhangers were gathered around a circle in the lodge waiting for someone to head the discussion. Sophie started.  
  
"It's nice to have everyone back in our group. Welcome back Scott." He didn't reply, he just nodded his head at her.  
  
"Does anyone have anything they'd like to ask the group?"  
  
David spoke first. "Yeah, I want all the guys to aim a little straighter when going to the bathroom. I got tired of cleaning up all there piss from around the toilets."  
  
"Oh my gosh that's gross, I think I'm going to be sick," Jules looked disgusted.   
  
"Well it doesn't take much to make you sick. Usually your own finger can do it." David smirked at her.  
  
"Shut up," Scott told David. He was sitting there slumped down in his chair watching Shelby's eyes ignore him.  
  
"What's your problem. You know it's true. By the way, what did the other guy look like?"  
  
"What are you talking about? What other guy?" Scott looked confused.  
  
"The other guy that turned that pretty little face of yours into meatloaf."  
  
All the stored up anger and confusion that Scott had built up inside of him finally broke loose. He was on top of David in record time grabbing him by the throat with one hand and pounding away with the other.  
  
Peter ran over and grabbed Scott off David and shoved him back into the chair.  
  
"That is unacceptable. We don't use fists here we use words. There was nothing wrong with the question that David asked. If you didn't want to answer it than all you had to do was say so."  
  
"It's nobodies business" Scott yelled and walked out of the room.  
  
Peter decided to let Scott cool off a bit. He followed him but decided to give him some space to think. Scott's healing process was going to take some time. Peter felt that Scott was hiding some major obstacle that was clouding the back of his mind and until he could release it, than he would never truly be healed.  
  
To be continued.  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-Ch. 11  
  
Scott ran out into the night with his head spinning. Why does everyone have to bring up those painful memories? The question that David asked, "What did the other guy look like?" If they only knew but they couldn't find out. This was the one demon that Scott had to try and face alone. Why couldn't he make his dad happy? He had spent his whole life trying to live up to his dad's expectations. It seems like the only real goal in his life was whether or not his dad approved of him. Even though Scott liked football, he actually played because that's what his dad wanted of him. Was football Scott's life or was it really Martin's? Martin held so much control over Scott's life that he didn't really know who he was outside of his dad. Scott hated the fact that he betrayed his dad when he slept with Elaine even when she forced him. No matter what he did, he always managed to hurt him. Maybe Shelby was right. I can't control myself and so I definitely don't deserve her. She deserves someone who isn't always hurting other people.  
  
Scott's brooding and passive behavior took over his life. It had been several days since he made any attempt at interacting with others. Scott became so alone in his thoughts that he totally blocked out any help that the people at Horizon offered him.  
  
Peter and Sophie became quite concerned regarding Scott's behavior. It wasn't as if he were acting up or being a trouble- maker. He simply didn't react to anything. He was just there. A walking zombie completely closed off to the outside world. This was not healthy and they didn't know what to do to get through to him. Depression was the main concern right now and they needed to get him to open up before he exploded. They held a lot of group sessions with the other cliffhangers and asked them to help Scott open up. Everyone was trying there best but with little affect.  
  
Every night after lights out Scott usually snuck out and went behind the tool shed to be alone. He found it hard to sleep and the cool night air and bright shinning stars gave him some relief. This one night Natalie couldn't sleep and was looking out her dorm window when she saw Scott disappear behind the tool shed. She got dressed and quickly and quietly went over to the tool shed. She didn't go around back where she knew that Scott was but sat around the corner close to the edge. She intentionally made some noise so that he knew that someone was there. Scott peered around the corner at her when he heard the sound.  
  
After jumping a little Natalie said, "you scared me."  
  
"You wouldn't have been scared if you weren't out here."  
  
"I wouldn't have been scared if YOU weren't out here."  
  
"So what are you doing out here? I was here first."  
  
"I came out here to be alone and to think. How about you?"  
  
"Same thing, so what's your story?"  
  
"Just thinking about the evil old stepmother."  
  
"Yeah, I've got one of those also."  
  
"Wow, we actually have something in common. So how evil was she?"  
  
"I don't know you well enough to relive that hell."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to pry. I was just wondering whose was worse."  
  
"Well you could tell me your story and I'd let you know."  
  
"Ok. My mom was killed in a car accident and my father and I became real close. We leaned on each other for support. I could only give him so much love. He is human and he needed a deeper kind of love that I of course couldn't give. So he started dating again. It didn't take him long to find her. Actually I think that she found him. I'm pretty sure that she married him for his money. She was real nice to me at first. My dad was real happy to see us get along. Once she got the ring on her finger and settled in our house, things started to change. She started making a lot of demands. It was like she had two different personalities. When my dad was around she was all smiles and when he wasn't she was just plain mean. She was always having parties because that was what she did best. I started consuming some liquor because it helped me get through the days and nights with her. She eventually started making up lies about me to tell my dad and so I started staying out later and later each night. Finally she convinced my dad that I was out of control and had a drinking problem. She forced him in to sending me away so she could have the run of the house herself. She just wanted me out of the way so I wouldn't notice how much of my dad's money she was sending."  
  
"Sorry to burst your Cinderella bubble but my stepmother was worse."  
  
"How can being forced to leave your own home be worse?"  
  
"How about abuse?"  
  
"Well she did verbally and psychologically abuse me."  
  
"Well at least you weren't sexually abused." Scott didn't know why it came out so easily but it did. It even helped relieve some of his tension.  
  
This whole time Natalie and Scott were still round the corner from each other as they spoke. After hearing Scott confess to her she came around the corner and came face to face with him so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Ok you win the evil stepmother of the year award."  
  
Trying to relieve some of the tension Scott added, "Yeah, so do I get a prize or something." smiling and cooking his head to one side.  
  
This was the first time that Natalie had seen him smile since he came back to Horizon. What a beautiful smile it was.  
  
"Yes, I have a present for you." She pulled out a piece of brownie from tonight's dinner from her pocket.  
  
"You stole from the kitchen?"  
  
"There is one advantage of kitchen duty." she smiled and gave him the brownie and watched intently as he began to eat it.  
  
Scott was so enjoying his treat because they just don't serve enough deserts at dinner. He looked up and noticed how Natalie just smiled and stared at him.  
  
"So why are you staring at me like that? You expect me to share it? No way I won it fair and square." he said grinning.  
  
Natalie was embarrassed because she didn't realize that she was staring so much. She started thinking.  
  
"I just think that you have the sexist eyes." She threw her hand up to her mouth; "Did that just come out of my mouth?"  
  
"Wow, I'm on a roll right now. First a brownie and now a compliment. What did I do to deserve this stroke of luck?"  
  
Natalie became a little serious. "Everyone deserves good luck now and then. You seem to have had your share of bad lately."  
  
Scott becomes timid and stares off into space reliving some painful memories.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."  
  
"They kind of keep resurfacing on their own." Scott exclaimed.  
  
"It helps to talk about them. I'm a real good listener if you ever feel the need to dump some of your garbage. I heard that you and Shelby were close and could talk about anything. Why is she not here for you when you need someone?"  
  
"I think that she just can't handle my garbage anymore. I don't blame her."  
  
"Not to be judgmental or anything but, I think that you don't need her. If you were my boyfriend, I would have taken you in my arms and held on tight. When you came back to group, I could see the hurt in your eyes because you needed her support but it wasn't there."  
  
"Shelby's had it rough also and she puts up a front to hide what she really feels."  
  
"What about your feelings? Should they be pushed aside in order to figure her out? Who is the one who is hurting more here? You or her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can you say that. No one knows what you've recently been through but it obviously wasn't good. It's you that is hurting the most. It's you that needs comfort, support, help and understanding. She is putting her needs before yours. You need to heal yourself before you can figure her out."  
  
"Have you always been this wise?"  
  
"Only to the people I care about."  
  
"You care about me?"  
  
"I'd like to if you'd let me."  
  
Scott sat there with an uncertain look about him.  
  
"What's wrong Scott?"  
  
"I just wish that Shelby would feel the same way that you do."  
  
"Only she can control her feelings. If she'd care enough than she could make those feelings happen."  
  
"I think that you just explained it."  
  
"What?"  
  
" You said if you cared enough. I guess I have to face the fact that she doesn't care enough."  
  
"It hurts but you'll survive right?"  
  
"I think I can if you help me."  
  
"I'd like nothing better than for you to let me help you."  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
They stared at each other intensely, neither one knowing what to say or do. Finally they slowly leaned forward until they gently brushed their lips together. Scott pulled back not knowing if it was alright with her. She gently opened her eyes and smiled an invitation for him to continue. He reached his arms around her waist to draw her closer and she cupped his gorgeous face to guide his beautiful mouth to her lips again. The kissing became intense as she parted her lips to let his tongue go in to explore her tongue. It felt like an eternity and that she was in heaven. His tongue was so warm and his mouth tasted like chocolate brownie. Slowly they pulled apart and both were breathing heavy.  
  
"Wow, where'd you learn how to kiss like that?" She asked in shallow breaths.  
  
""Don't ask. Just enjoy it."  
  
"Well don't be so greedy and give me another one."  
  
She held the back of his head as he planted another irresistible kiss on her mouth. Suddenly they were hit in the face by a bright light.  
  
Roger went out for a nightly patrol of the area when he had heard some voices behind the tool shed. He had turned his flashlight on and caught them red handed.  
  
"Alright both of you up."  
  
Scott and Natalie both slowly stood up a little shocked at being caught.  
  
"Well, we'll have something to talk to Peter about in the morning won't we?" He grabbed Scott by the arm and started walking them back to the dorms. He went to the girl's dorm first to drop Natalie off.  
  
In all the commotion of opening the door and telling Natalie that she'll be talking to Peter in the morning, Shelby woke up. She heard Roger talking to someone about meeting Peter in the morning and not leaving the dorm any more that night.  
  
Someone was caught outside and so she looked around to see who just walked in. Natalie. This wasn't like her. She was one that seemed to be having no problem obeying the rules of Horizon. Then she heard Roger say, "Come on Scott let's go. I can't believe you have been so withdrawn for the last week and when you finally open up I find you out behind the tool shed making out. We've go to find another outlet for you."  
  
Did he just say Scott was making out behind the tool shed?   
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 12  
  
Shelby was tossing and turning. She couldn't get the fact that Natalie was with Scott after lights out. She tried to wait until morning to confront her but the tension was continually building up inside her like the lava in a volcano waiting to erupt. Finally she couldn't take it any more and threw her pillow over at Natalie who was sound asleep having luscious dreams about kissing Scott.  
  
"What the heck? What did you do that for?" she awoke suddenly.  
  
"Why were you crushing on Scott?"  
  
By this time the other girls in the dorm were awake also.  
  
Jules, "What's going on here? People are trying to sleep."  
  
"That's right Juliet. You need your beauty sleep. Sorry to wake you but Natalie here thinks that she can take advantage of an emotionally depressed person."  
  
Daisy, "I didn't know that you've been emotional depressed Shelby?"  
  
"Not me psychic one, I'm talking about Scott. She was caught behind the shed tonight making out with Scott."  
  
Juliet, "OMG, you took advantage of Scott. Did it freak him out?"  
  
"You people are sooooo weird. I didn't take advantage of anyone. The feeling was mutual. I didn't force him into anything. He was the one who started it. I can't believe you Shelby. You were supposedly in love with him but yet you treat him like dirt. That might turn some guys on but not Scott. He's hurting real badly and you weren't there for him so I took your place. You snooze, you loose. Go to sleep." Natalie rolls over and pulls her covers back up.  
  
"Fine I'll let you go back to sleep but I'll let you know sister that this conversation isn't over yet." Shelby retrieved her pillow and went back to bed.  
  
When all the lights were off again Natalie quietly says, "Damn he's a great kisser."  
  
"SHUT UP, don't even talk to me right now unless you want me to rearrange your face."  
  
"Alright both of you go to sleep. You guys can have it out in the morning."  
  
"I hope you get put on shuns until the day to leave here."  
  
Morning finally came and Natalie was up and gone before Shelby woke up.   
  
"Where's Miss Homewrecker?" Shelby asked.  
  
"She left early. She might have had kitchen duty or maybe she was taken to see Peter."  
  
"She had better of left because she knew what was good for her. She better not come across my path any time soon."  
  
Juliet, "Shelby don't do anything drastic. You'll be the one on shuns and if your on shuns than how are you going to discuss this with Scott?"  
  
  
"Discuss this with him? He'd better be ready to fight World War III when I get through with him. He cheated on me with miss goody goody two shoes."  
  
"Shelby you actually haven't been sending the right vibes his way lately."  
  
"Are you sticking up for him?'"  
  
"No, I just think that he's had it rough lately."  
  
"He doesn't know what rough is yet. He'll want to go back home to daddy after I finish with him." She storms out of the dorm.  
  
Daisy and Juliet stand and stare at each other with their mouths open.  
"What was that all about. She can't possibly think of winning him back with that kind of attitude."  
  
"She's running scared. I clearly see the symptoms. She's afraid of loosing him and so she does the opposite. It's the only way she knows how to survive. I think that we need to get to Scott before she does and make matters worse."  
  
Roger brought Scott and Natalie into the administration building and told them to sit while he talked to Peter first. Natalie looked over at Scott and noticed the brooding look that has been prevalent in his behavior earlier.  
  
"You ok? Are you sorry about what happened?"  
  
"No, yes I don't know. I've too many issues to deal with and I really didn't need another one. I mean you were there for me and I appreciate it but I just don't know what I want anymore. I don't think I deserve any good fortune happening to me."  
  
"Why not? What have you done that is so bad that you feel you need to be punished for?"  
  
Peter opened the door and gave them both a disappointed look. "Natalie you come in first. Scott don't you move from that spot. I'll be with you in a minute.  
  
Peter made Natalie sit down and he walked around the room a couple of times.  
"Well Natalie I'm actually quite surprised to see you in here. You've actually been such an apt pupil that I never seemed to worry about you. You want to tell me why you felt impelled to brake the rules?"  
  
"I didn't mean to. I just happened to notice that Scott left his dorm and went out back of the tool shed. He has been so depressed lately and you have told us in group to do what we can to help him."  
  
"Ok, I see that there were good intentions here but how does that explain the compromising position that you were found in?"  
  
"I think it was something that he needed. I didn't want to hurt him by pushing him away. He was finally opening up and I didn't want to ruin it for him."  
  
"Are you saying that he forced himself on you?"  
  
"No, I just said that he started it and I didn't do anything to stop it."  
  
"Ok, you did brake some rules but your actions weren't totally selfish. I'm going to give you one day of dorm restriction with a 500 word essay explaining what are some other ways that you can help a person in need?"   
  
Natalie thought that she got off pretty easy. Her only problem now was dealing with Shelby. She went out of Peter's office and smiled at Scott. "It wasn't so bad. It was actually worth the kiss." She winked and proceeded on to get breakfast before she would be stranded in the dorm all day.  
  
Peter ushered Scott in and he fell hard on the chair with his feet propped up over the side of one arm. The attitude was quite apparent. Peter walked over and pushed his feet on the floor making him sit up in the chair the right way. Peter walked over a brought his chair over to sit face to face with Scott.  
  
"You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Scott said nothing and turned his head to other way.  
  
"Come on Scott talk to me. You can't go around using people to make you feel good about yourself."  
  
Scott's head snapped around, "Is that what you think? Great. Well why not? Other people have used me to feel good about themselves."  
  
"No that's not what I think and that's not what I meant. I just meant that Natalie was trying to get you to open up and to get through to you. You took her generosity and turned it into your advantage."  
  
"How did I turn it into my advantage?"  
  
"By kissing her and bringing other emotions into the situation."  
  
"It's not like I forced her."  
  
"In a way you did. You put her in a situation of helping you that she didn't know how to deal with. She felt that if she didn't comply than it would have hurt you even more."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. If you say I forced her than I forced her. Just like Elaine. It's always the guy that's in the wrong."  
  
"Scott that's not true and you know it. How many people do you kiss because they offer to help you? Remember what I told you about feelings? Feelings are never wrong, it's how we act upon them that are. How could you have treated the situation differently?"   
  
"You're so worried about how I could have handled the situation. Did it ever occur to you that I never should have had this situation to deal with in the first place?"  
  
"Yes, it has occurred to me. I don't know what you went through back home but your are right. You should have never been put in that situation but your were. Life always throws us roadblocks but we can't let them destroy us. We learn from our mistakes and it makes us stronger. We learn to move on."  
  
Scott is starting to get emotional and there is a lot of pain in his eyes.  
"What do I learn from being beat on?"  
  
"You learn that violence is not the way out."  
  
Scott is crying now, "Fine, than you tell that to my dad."  
  
Peter couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you saying that your dad is the one who beat you?"  
  
After Scott just realized what he said he knew he had to back pedal.   
  
"Scott answer me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No you won't answer me or no he wasn't the one who beat you?"  
  
"I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm hungry. Are you going to put me on shuns or what?"  
  
Peter just realized that he just ran into the roadblock that was keeping Scott from progressing forward. He had to wear Scott down until he would be too tired to fight any more. He had to come up with something to bring Scott to exhaustion.   
  
"No shuns for you. That would be way too easy. You seem to have a lot of energy to burn at night so I'll give you something that will make you sleep like a baby at night. I want you to cut the grass and after that the fence needs painting and after that the windows on all buildings need to be washed on the outside and after that . . . . ."  
  
"No way in hell I can do all that in one day."  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll make a list. When you finish one job you cross it off and proceed to the next then the next so on and so forth. I didn't say you had to do it all in one day but you will keep going with only bathroom breaks and meal breaks. You'll start after breakfast and go until sunset. What you don't finish today you'll start up tomorrow after breakfast."  
  
"And how many days is this going to last?"  
  
"Until everything on the list is crossed off."  
  
"Well give me the list." Scott try's to grab the paper out of Peter's hand.  
  
"Not yet, you go eat breakfast. I haven't finished adding on to the list."  
  
  
"What? You can't keep adding on to the list you'll kill me."  
  
Peter gave Scott a wicked smile; "No one has ever died from hard labor. Now get out of here and eat a hardy breakfast because you'll need the energy."  
  
Peter thought, it may not happen today or tomorrow but eventually Scott will come crawling back and then he'll be ready to talk.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-Ch. 13  
  
Scott walked grudgingly to the dinning hall. He was pissed off. Pissed off at having to do so many chores. Pissed off at almost having spilled the beans about his dad. Pissed off that Natalie said he forced himself on her. He took a tray from the back of the line and cut up front slamming his tray down with great force. It's amazing how many times you could cut in line and nobody says anything.  
  
He walked over to an empty table and slammed his tray down again. The rest of the cliffhangers, who were in a group together at one table, looked over in disbelief.  
  
"There goes Mr. Sunshine again. Pulling himself away from the group again." Daisy remarked.  
  
Juliet, "He's having a hard time right now. He really needs our support."  
  
"In order to give support the person in return needs to accept it and Scott doesn't."  
  
"Maybe were not trying hard enough."  
  
"Yea right. I bet if we all go over there and try to communicate that he'll make us all leave."  
  
Ezra, "Ok I'm a gambler. I'll take that bet. I bet Daisy is right, anyone want to disagree?"  
  
Natalie, "Yeah, I bet my tonight's desert that he will talk to me."  
  
Shelby, "Oh please, you just want to crush on him. I bet kitchen duty that he won't."  
  
Juliet, "I bet if I act like I really want to help that he'll listen to me."  
  
Daisy, "Ok here's how we'll work it. One by one we'll go over and sit down with Scott. If he excepts you than we all will cover your kitchen duty one by one for several nights. If he doesn't than you have to give up your deserts for a week. David you in?"  
  
"Oh yeah, let me take the fall right off the bat. You all know that there's no way in hell that he'll talk to me. I'll tell you what. I'll go if you let me go last.  
  
Daisy, "Deal. Natalie you go first."  
  
Natalie walked over to where Scott was sitting pushing the food around on his plate not really eating it. She sat down and he looked up.  
  
"Hi! You doing ok? How did it go with Peter?"  
  
"What kind of restriction did you get?"  
  
"I have to stay in my room all day and write a 500 word essay."  
  
A brooding Scott threw his fork down and pushed his plate aside. He couldn't believe that she got off so easy. "Did you tell Peter that I forced myself on you?"  
  
Natalie was in shock by the tone of his voice. He was definitely mad. "No, I just said that I kissed you back because I felt it's what you needed."  
  
"You mean you used me? So why is it I'm the one getting blamed here?"  
  
"No that's not what I meant. I really like you Scott. I wouldn't use you."  
  
"Just leave me alone would you please."  
  
Natalie never had anyone push her away before so she didn't know how to handle it. She slowly got up and just said, "I'm sorry" and walked away.  
  
The cliffhangers were all silently cheering. Daisy says, "One down EZ you go next."  
  
Ezra strutted over to Scott's table and sat down. "Hey Scott how's it going?"  
  
Scott gives him the why do you care look. "What do you what EZ?"  
  
"We just haven't talked in awhile so I thought . . . ."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that we haven't talked is because I don't want too?"  
  
"No not really but. . . .."  
  
"Just leave now."  
  
Ezra walked back to the table and said "Two down, this isn't going to be easy Daisy you go next."  
  
Daisy strolled over half cocky and sat down. Scott could not believe this. He threw his hands down on the table with a loud bang.  
  
" Now what? Do you have a mirror?"  
  
"What Scott, you're so vain that you need to look at yourself in a mirror?"  
  
"No I just want to see if I have sit with me written across my forehead."  
  
"No but you do have I need help written across your face."  
  
"If I thought that I'd needed anyone's help I'd ask. Just leave me alone. All of you."  
  
"Ok fine I'll leave but I just want you to know that Shelby is really hurting and she's playing tough because she doesn't know what else to do."  
  
"Yeah real tough. See dumped me remember. Life goes on so they say." He got up and left the dinning hall without eating any breakfast.  
  
Daisy went back over to the cliffhanger table. "Well I guess we all loose so the bet is off. Shelby can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Daisy and Shelby walked out of the dinning hall and headed for an activity. "Scott thinks that you dumped him. Did you?"  
  
"No, I' never said anything to him."  
  
"Maybe that's the problem. Try talking to him. He doesn't know what to do and you don't seem to know what to do. So both of you are wondering around not knowing what to do. The answer is to confront each other and find out what the other one is feeling. You'll never know if to don't try. You've got to stop being scared and face the problem head on. Take the bull by the horns if you know what I mean and run with it."  
  
"What if he shuts me out?"  
  
"What if he lets you in?"  
  
"Daisy, You'd make a good teen counselor. You're right. Talking to him might help me figure out what my problem has been lately."  
  
Peter caught up with Scott and gave him his first chore. "I hope you ate a good breakfast because you'll need the energy."  
  
Scott just turned his nose up at him "Whatever."  
  
He took Scott over to the tool shed and brought out the lawn mover. "I want all the common grounds mowed and edged. When you finish come see me and I'll have your next chore to do. I'll give you an hour and a half. That should be plenty of time if you pace yourself right."  
  
"You're going to time me?"  
  
"I just want to make sure you aren't slacking. Time starts right now." Peter pulled a stopwatch and pushed the start button.  
  
Peter went on his way making sure that everyone else was doing what they were suppose to be doing. Sophie met up with him. "Haven't seen you all morning busy day?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to deal with a couple of cliffhangers who broke some rules last night."  
  
"By the look of Scott mowing the grass I'd say that he was one of them. I thought that he was withdrawn. Did he finally open up?"  
  
"Yeah he opened up with Natalie behind the tool shed last night."  
  
Sophie's eyes become wide "With Natalie and not Shelby? What's going on."  
  
"I haven't put my finger on it yet but I'm beginning to think that Scott's problem has to do with his dad."  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion."  
  
"Well in the mist of us arguing, he let it slip that it was his dad who had beat him. Once he realized what he said he clamed back up and became withdrawn again."  
  
"But Peter if that's true than we need to notify CPS."  
  
"I know but something tells me that he'll just deny it."  
  
"But why? Why would he protect his dad?"  
  
"I don't know but my plan is to try and brake him down until he is able to let it all out. He'll never heal properly if he doesn't brake down some of the walls that is clouding his mind."  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"Well I need several people taking different shifts making sure that he goes from one chore to another. He can have some water brakes and a bathroom brake but nothing else until lunch. Why don't you take the first shift until I can commit several other counselors at different times. I'll send you relief in several hours. Here is his schedule. He should be finished with the first chore and begin the second one by this time. If he starts falling behind make him pick up the pace."  
  
"Boy and I thought that military boot camp was tough. That seems like a stroll in the park compared to what you orchestrate."  
  
Shelby walked over to where Scott was cutting the grass and stepped in front of him. "I love watching a guy cut grass, I mean I love watching you cut grass."  
  
"What? What are you doing Shelby? Trying to screw up my head?"  
  
"Scott I think that we need to talk."  
  
"What is there to talk about. You haven't wanted anything to do with me since I came back from home."  
  
"I know and I can't explain my feeling but I feel we should at least try talking about it."  
  
"It's always the same with you Shel. You always think that I can't understand your feelings. I'm tired of you thinking so little of me."  
  
Sophie comes running over, "Shelby get away, Scott has major work duty and no one can disturb him. Scott get back to work and don't forget that someone will always be watching you so don't think even think about slacking. "  
  
Shelby turns quickly to Scott, "It's me that I'm not understanding right now, please Scott."  
  
Sophie, "Shelby I told you to leave now!"  
  
Shelby looks hurt and turns to walk away and looks back over her shoulder at Scott.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later" Scott's lips move but no sound comes out so Sophie doesn't hear.  
  
Shelby turns with a smile on her face. It's a start.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 14  
  
Shelby walked across the campus as the other cliffhangers were sitting around the picnic table.  
  
Daisy, "Is it just me or does Shelby seem to have a spring in her step?"  
  
David, "Holy shit, is that a smile on her face? She must have just had an orgasm or something."  
  
Auggie, "Man shut your mouth before I shut it for you."  
  
Ezra, "David's right guys, she does seem to be unconsciously turning up the sides of her mouth. I wonder what lit her light."  
  
Juliet, "You guys can sit around here and ponder all you want but I'm going to go find out." Juliet took off running after Shelby. "Hey Shelby wait up."  
  
Shelby turned around and waited for Juliet to catch up. "You seem like you're in a good mood. Care to share the joy?"  
  
Shelby folded her arms in front of her body and tilted her head to the side. "Now Juliet you know I don't share Scott."  
  
Juliet squealed and jumped up and down. "You and Scott are back together? I'm so excited for you."  
  
"Well let's just say that things are starting to look up. He has agreed to talk to me."  
  
Juliet was indeed happy for her. She wanted Shelby to have the same find of feeling that she shared with Auggie. They both walked back over to the picnic table so she could just sit and stare at her guy cut the grass.  
  
Shelby sits and stares with a dreamy look in her eyes. "My he moves just fine."  
  
Ezra rolls his eyes and says, "It was more exciting when they were butting heads.  
  
Sophie notices the loafing of the cliffhangers and decides to find something for them to do. They grudgingly disappear to different areas of campus.  
  
Scott had finished cutting and edging the main campus area and Sophie had given him his next chore to do. Paint the wooden fences. He'd been at it for several hours until Sophie called him in for lunch. Roger took over and gave him 5 minutes to eat. For the second time today Scott shoved his way to the front of the food line. He hurriedly sat down and starting to consume his food. Shelby took the opportunity to run over and see if she could get some of his attention.  
  
"You look beat. They really have you working hard."  
  
"Yea and I only have 5 minutes to eat."  
  
Roger comes over "Ok lets go Scott, back to work."  
  
"But I didn't even get enough time to eat," he said in protest.  
  
"You should have thought about eating instead of talking then. Let's go." He grabs Scott up and pulls him away from the table as Scott anxiously tries to shove as much as he can in his mouth. Shelby sits in disappointment at another failed attempt to communicate.  
  
This was the longest day of his life Scott thought. He was totally exhausted and every muscle in his body ached. He was drenched with sweat and he was wondering when the sun was ever going to go down. He knew what Peter was trying to do. He wasn't going to let Peter brake him. Know matter what Peter could dish out, he was going to suck it up and be the winner here. It all turned into a game to him. This was the final game of his life and no matter how hard the other team played, he would come out victorious. It seemed like an easy enough strategy. All he had to do was to remember to put one foot in front of the other and press forward.   
  
The dinner hour finally came but he was to exhausted to eat. All he wanted was to lye down horizontal somewhere just anywhere. Shelby came up behind him and quickly whispered in his ear. "Tonight after lights out by the pond." She left just as fast as she approached. Scott stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. Things were getting a little cloudy in his head. Did Shelby just say something to me? The next thing he knew were things in the dinning hall started spinning and then everything went black.  
  
Scott woke up in the medical cabin with Peter and Sophie standing over him. It hurt his eyes at first to adjust to the light.   
  
Peter, "Well did we work you hard enough or are you just trying to find the easy way out?"  
  
"I can take whatever you can dish out."  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind Scott that you can but remember what I said early this morning?"  
  
"You said a lot but why don't you enlighten me."  
  
"Eat a good breakfast. From the reports that I've heard, you didn't eat breakfast and you hardly ate any lunch. That's why you became faint."  
  
"Well I would have eaten lunch if amazon man didn't pull me outside to do some more work."  
  
"Well the news from the nurse is that you are also dehydrated. If you've noticed you've got an I.V. in you arm giving you some fluids. That needs to stay until the bag is empty and then we can take it out. Why don't you just get some rest and we can talk later."  
  
Scott looked at Peter and said, "You didn't win."  
  
"Oh really. The race isn't over yet. We're just shoulder to shoulder. I plan on pulling ahead tomorrow." Peter just grinned and thought this kid is smarter than I thought.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
High up in the Colorado rockies in a whole other life style lived the infamous wealthy family in there luxurious muti-millon dollar estate by the name of Barringer. Edward was a very powerful man who believed that money could get you anything. He had 2 sons and a daughter. Marshall, Martin and Monica. He was such a controlling man that he even disowned one of his sons, Martin for not living up to his expectations. His wife Lydia lived in pain and remorse for what her husband had done 17 years ago. She loved all her children and excepted them for who they were. Why couldn't Edward have the heart to realize the mistake he made many years ago. Edward was adamant about passing on the Barringer name. He could no way retire or live a peaceful life without having an heir to pass on the family name. The problem that he was facing was that his children only produced females. Two girls for Marshall and 1 for Monica. After Monica's daughter was born 20 years ago, she had complications, which forced her to have a hysterectomy. Marshall's wife just never seemed to be able to have children after the two girls.   
  
All three generations lived in the huge mansion and shared daily meals together. Marshall and his brother-in-law worked for Barringer Enterprises and frequently discussed business at the dinner table.  
  
Marshall, "Father, my meeting down in New Mexico was a success. I think that the one large company is willing to sell their shares to us. I met an interesting acquaintance while I was there."  
  
Edward, "Go ahead, who'd you run into down there?"  
  
Marshall wasn't sure how the old man would react but he knew that it would probably make his mother happy. "I ran into Martin's wife Susan."  
  
"You know that we don't mention that name in this household," he said angrily.  
  
"Why don't we mention his name Grandfather? Isn't he my uncle?" said Lilly, Monica's daughter.  
  
"You don't understand Lilly. Martin could have had it all. We had his life all planned out for him and had a suitable girl picked out for him to marry. She was the daughter of the Charleston's and a marriage between the two would have resulted in a company merger. Because Martin decided to live his own life and marry that pregnant socialite Susan, than he threw his whole life and career down the drain. He could have had it all but he chose to defile me and disgrace the Barringer name. I lost the merger and my company almost went bankrupt. Luckily for Marshall and your father we were able to get the company back on it's own feet again and prosper."  
  
Marshall, "I just wanted to let you know that she is remarried with the last name of Boyd and that Martin lives in Washington State. According to Susan Martin is going through his second separation."  
  
"Good that deserves him right. If he'd just stayed with us than he might have had a more prosperous life." Lydia Barringer's heart was braking for the pain her youngest child must be going through.  
  
"Are you ready for this next part? Remember after Susan had the baby and they called us and told us it was a girl? Well evidently they lied. Susan accidentally let it slip that Martin has custody of their 16 year old son Scott. After I questioned her about it she became flustered and tried to leave. It turns out that Martin thought you would try and gain control over his son if you found out that he had produced your first and only grandson. He knew you wouldn't bother him about a daughter."  
  
"Well, well, it looks as if the tables have turned. He may have pulled the wool over my eyes for 16 years but they are wide open now. It's time I get to know my new grandson. Finally the Barringer name will go on."  
  
To be conintued.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  



	15. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 15  
  
Martin came in exhausted from a three-day business trip. He'd been thinking about his son Scott during the long plane flight home instead of his meeting briefs. He had planned to call Horizon when he got home to check and see how Scott was doing. As soon as he walked in the door the phone was ringing. He threw his briefcase and overnight bag down and rushed to get to the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Oh thank goodness you are home. I've been calling you for two days now," it was Susan his first wife.  
  
"I've been away on a business trip and I just walked in the door. What's wrong you sound worried? Is something wrong with Scott?"  
  
"No at least I hope not."  
  
"What do you mean you hope not. He is still at Horizon isn't he?"  
  
"Yes I guess so. Martin listen to me I don't know what to think about what I'm going to tell you. I ran into your brother Marshall the other day. We got to talk about old times and he was asking me about you. I told him about our divorce, which I'm sure made your family very happy. He asked me how our kid was. Before I realized what I was saying, I said Scott was doing fine and was under your custody. It wasn't until he said I thought you had a daughter that I realized my mistake. Martin you should see the look in his face. There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to be telling your father what I said. It's been so many years, do you think it matters any more?"  
  
"Susan you know how ruthless my father is. The old man is probably more senile today than he was years ago. He'll probably stop at nothing to get his claim on his only begotten grandson. Scott needs to be protected from any attempts that my father might have in meeting him. You didn't say where Scott was at this time did you?"  
  
"No and I didn't say where you lived either."  
  
"Ok, that will probably hold him up for awhile but not long. As long as he doesn't find the connection to Horizon than Scott should be safe. I'll call Peter and tell him the situation and make sure that Scott doesn't receive any unwanted visitors."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scott was sleeping so well that the nurse unhooked his I.V. and decided to let him continue to sleep in the medical facility. It was late at night so she decided to head to her own room. Shelby kept constant watch over at the medical clinic. Finally the nurse took off and she was pretty sure that Scott was left alone. It was now or never. She made her way across campus undetected and went inside the clinic. Scott was lying so peacefully asleep that she just sat by his side and held his hand. She had the urge to just shake him and wake him up but she knew that she probably shouldn't. She stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand and he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you weren't trying to get out of our little get together tonight were you?"  
  
"No, to be honest I wouldn't have been much company anyway because I probably would have slept through it."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter because we are together now. What happened anyway and why is Peter working you so hard."  
  
"It all started when I got caught with Nat . . . ." he didn't finish because he was afraid of what Shelby might think.  
  
"Yeah I know all about little miss goody goody. You know she was just using you and she set you up. Why'd you do it Scott?"  
  
"Well it's not like you had a hold on me anymore. You completely ignored me when I came back. I should be asking you why?"  
  
Shelby backed away a little and looked confused. "Scott I really can't put my finger on it. I had such mixed emotions that I didn't know how to handle it"  
  
"Shelby I was hurting real bad when I came back here and the only thing that I thought that could get me through it was you and you wouldn't except me. How did you think that made me feel?"  
  
"Well how do you think it made me feel when the only person that ever told me that they loved me leaves for about a month and comes back totally self destructive. If you cared about me than you should have cared about yourself as well. I've been through this before and I don't think that I can go through it again."  
  
"Shelby I'm not getting you. How could what I did to myself have any impact on you."  
  
"You just don't get it Scott do you?  
  
"Well make me understand. You're tearing me up inside because I don't know what I'm suppose to do." Scott was beginning to get emotional because he really didn't want to loose her. He reached out to touch her and she pulled away. This little action hurt him even more.  
  
"Scott don't you understand that if we are to be truly connected and become one soul than whatever damage one of us does to one self than it's like doing it to the other. I don't want to be so connected only to be torn apart by your self -destruction. I thought it was easier to just let you go than to be suffering the pain of loosing you."  
  
"But Shelby you weren't loosing me."  
  
"How do I know that. How do I know that you won't go out and get your hands on any kind of drug because things weren't going right for you? Look what happened when I got attached to my best friend. She went out one day and died of an overdose. She was all I had at the time. I don't want to go through that pain again by getting attached to a drug junkie."  
  
"You think that I'm a drug junkie?"  
  
"I don't know what to think. I only know what I saw when they brought you back here."  
  
"I'm sorry Shelby. I can tell you that it would never happen again but would you believe me? You weren't there to help me through it. I just needed a quick way out. I just didn't know how to handle what my dad did to me."  
  
"What could your dad have done to you that was so bad?"  
  
Scott contemplated whether he should tell her but he knew that Shelby would never betray his trust and it might help them bond again if he opened up to her.  
  
"Do you remember in group couple of nights ago when David asked how'd the other guy look that beat me up?" She shook her head yes. "Well he looked like my dad: that's whom he'd look like."  
  
  
Shelby was in tears now and rapping her arms around him hugging him to ease the pain. "Scott I'm so sorry. I know that you respect your dad and so that must have been awful for him to have let loose on you. I wasn't there for you before but I 'm here for you now." They sat rocking back and forth and holding on to each other for dear life.  
  
After some time they pulled apart and she gently brushed away the tears that was running down his face. She held his face in her hands and tenderly kissed what was left of the bruises on his face. She looked him straight in those beautiful sexy baby blue eyes and said, "we can get through this together." She kissed the tiny but faint scar above his right eye and kept on kissing downward and downward until she found the softness of his mouth. They continued to kiss until Peter interrupted them.  
  
"Well it appears that someone is out past bed check," he said looking at Shelby.  
  
Shelby smirked and said, "well the patient was left alone and he needed some medical attention."  
  
"And I'm sure that's exactly what the Dr. ordered?"  
  
"Yes, mouth to mouth works wonders every time. I think I'll be going now." She quickly walked out the room before she put her foot in her mouth any deeper.  
  
Peter put his hands on his hips and just shook his head.  
  
Scott, "What?"  
  
"I think we'll have to give you the nickname of Casanova. You're obviously feeling better so why don't I walk you back to your dorm. And make sure that you stay there until the morning."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mr. Barringer was walking around his office in his corporate headquarters when his secretary buzzed in.  
  
"Mr. Barringer you have a Mr. Spencer Roberts to see you sir. He doesn't have an appointment but he said that you were expecting him."  
  
"Yes send him in."  
  
Mr. Roberts was a private investigator who specialized in high tech equipment. He was qualified with low definition photography, wire taping, computer hacking and was able to find any available person in the world.  
  
Mr. Roberts walked in and they shook hands. Mr. Barringer offered him a drink and asked him to sit down.  
  
"I have a job for you to do. I want you to find my grandson. It's not going to be that easy because I don't have much information for you to go on. Here's what I have. His name is Scott Barringer and is 16 years old. He is in the custody of my son Martin who is divorced from his first wife Susan. Susan has remarried and lives in New Mexico. She goes by the name of Susan Boyd and was last seen in there. I don't know where Martin lives and I don't know what Scott looks like. I need you to get me a location and some photos of my grandson. Don't make yourself known. This is strictly confidential and you only report to me. My son Martin should not expect anything. Do you understand all instructions?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You will get travel expenses now and a money draw when you bring me any concrete evidence of his existence. Here is my personal hotline number. You call me when you find out anything. I expect a report within the week. Good day Mr. Roberts."  
  
Mr. Roberts left mentally planning the blueprint of his operation. He knew that the first ting to do would be to track down Susan Boyd. Once he finds her than he would set up surveillance at her home. He would need to get into the house and see if he could find any clues to the whereabouts of Martin. The odds are good that a mother still kept in touch with her ex when a kid was involved.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Martin called Horizon and explained in detail to Peter the situation regarding his son. They both agreed that Scott was probably safer at Horizon because of the location. Peter would assign different people through out the day to make sure that Scott was always in site. He made sure to tell them that they were to be laid back and not let on to anyone especially Scott that he was being watched. He wanted to make sure that Scott lived a fairly normal life there.   
  
Sophie and Peter were discussing the situation. "I can't believe that Scott is the Grandson of Edward Barringer the corporate tycoon. Can you imagine the different kind of lifestyle that he could have been living?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Yea, he'd probably be more missed up than he is now. Too much money can really destroy a person. As much as I would like to have more, I wouldn't trade what I have here for anything."  
  
Sophie leaned over and gave him a kiss. She loved it that he cared for the simple life. "So what's our first plan of action here?"  
  
"Nothing chances. This is just another day. I'm hoping that I can get Scott to open up soon. Something tells me that he has talked to Shelby about it though. Maybe I'll pull Shelby aside and talk with her. It's another beautiful bright new day. Let's go face it." They walked out together to see what kind of challenges the day held for them.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  



	16. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 16  
  
Peter decided that it would be best if he took it a little easy on Scott today because of what happened yesterday. The last thing that he needed was for Scott to end up back in the clinic. Besides, he was getting a little behind in his schoolwork.  
  
Everyone was piling in the dinning room for the breakfast rush and the cliffhanger boys were standing together when the cliffhanger girls came in behind them. Shelby came up to Scott with a broad smile across her face.  
  
"I see that you survived Peter's inquisition."  
  
"Yea it wasn't that bad. He decided that I needed a new nickname of Casanova."  
  
Shelby reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I like that. You can be my Casanova, Romero or according to Ezra my Bobby Jo."  
  
"Oh don't remind me. That was the night that you left without saying goodbye. We never did get to put on that play."  
  
Ezra over heard their conversation. "Hey we can do the play now that we have everyone here again."  
  
The group heard his comment and all turned and shouted "NO"  
  
"It was just a thought."  
  
Scott, "Ezra you're better off keeping some of your thoughts to yourself."  
  
"Thanks Scott your confidence in me is overwhelming. By the way you're holding up the line so turn around and get moving."  
  
Natalie was very disturbed by the latest development of Scott's relationship. When everyone reached a table she decided to sit on the other side of him opposite from Shelby. She didn't want to make a scene so she waited until breakfast was over to approach Scott. As everyone was standing preparing to leave she leaned towards Scott's ear and whispered "Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
Shelby over heard and looked at Scott. Scott knew what she was thinking and said "It's ok, I'll catch up to you in class."  
  
Shelby got close to Scott's face and said, "I'll save you a seat. Don't keep me waiting to long." She then whirled around almost knocking Natalie over and proceeded to class.  
  
Scott turned to Natalie and waited for her to say something.  
  
"I don't understand. Was it something I said or did? How can you fall for someone who treated you so bad? You're better than that and you deserve someone better."  
  
"How do you know what I deserve. You know I don't even know your full name. You can't make assumptions when you haven't been around long enough to know any better."  
  
"So it wasn't me leading you on, it was you leading me on. Don't you dare go around accusing me of using you when it was YOU who used me."  
  
"Fine if that will make you happy than I'll take the blame. I admit that I was hurting and I put you in Shelby's place. I'm sorry but Shelby and I belong together. I didn't mean to hurt you. It didn't mean anything and it just happened."  
  
"All guys are pigs." She stormed off after that last comment.  
  
Scott looked a little flustered and said "well oink oink" and took off to class.  
  
As Scott proceeded to class he could feel a presence behind him that seemed to be lurking all morning. He turned to see Roger hanging back a little ways behind. This was odd. He wondered if Roger was tailing him or was it just coincidence. He quickened his pace and went a round about way to the classroom. Sure enough Roger seemed to be around the last corner. Scott hurried around a building and stopped and waited for him to appear. Roger came around the corner and ran right into Scott.  
  
"Why are you tailing me? What have I done that I need constant supervision?"  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out why you didn't go straight to class. Are you trying to hide something?"  
  
"What, stop trying to turn this around because you've been on my tail since I left my dorm for breakfast."  
  
"No I haven't. You've been acting suspicious and I'm just making sure that you aren't trying to hide something." He was trying to make Scott think that he was guilty of something.  
  
"I'm not trying to hide anything. I just need to get to class."  
  
"Fine then I'll walk you over there so you won't get sidetracked."  
  
"Man I think you need a vacation."  
  
"You're probably right but it won't happen anytime soon so let's go to class."  
He was hoping that Scott had forgotten about being tailed. This wasn't going to be easy. The kid definitely had a knack for catching on to things that you didn't want him to. He'd better go talk to Peter about it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mr. Roberts had no problem finding where Susan Boyd lived. She was listed in the phone book. He set up surveillance in front of her house until he figured out a daily routine that the Boyd's had. When he knew that the house was empty he made his move. He figured that he had a good 5 hours before they came home from work. Breaking into the house was like child's play. No alarms and a door lock that even an amateur could pick. He wondered around the house trying to get any clue that he could use. He found some photos of a boy with blonde hair at different stages of life. This had to be Scott. It wasn't until he turned what looked like a school picture around that it said Scott Barringer age 10. He took out his camera and made copies of all the different photos that he could find. He started going through the mail to see if any letters or something with a clue would show up. He found a phone bill with various local numbers on it and several long distance numbers. One number stood out above the others because it was repeated several times over an over again within a three-day period. He wrote the numbers down and decided to focus on the one most used number. He couldn't get anything else out of the house so he left with not a single thing out of place. No one would ever know that a stranger was in the house.  
  
Mr. Roberts waited until the evening hour to call the one prominent phone number. He dialed and a man answered the phone.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"May I speak with Fred Barringer."  
  
"This is Martin Barringer. There is no Fred here. Sorry you must have the wrong number."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry my mistake. Sorry to have bothered you."  
  
Bingo. This is getting easier by the minute Spencer thought. He looked up the area code and found out that he needed a plane ticket to Washington State.  
He got on his lab top computer and found what area the prefix of the phone number was from. Now he had a destination city to head to.  
  
When he got to Washington he was able to get a local phone book and get the address of the only Martin Barringer that was listed. He proceeded with his surveillance technique until he knew exactly the times that Martin wouldn't be at home. This home was a little more extravagant than his last one. He needed to be prepared for the possibility that this home might have an alarm system.  
  
He waited for Martin to go to work so that he could conduct his own work. When the coast was clear Spencer made his way towards the Barringer home. He was right about the security. Thank goodness it was a system that he knew how to crack. It took some time but Spencer eventually broke into the house without any altercations.   
  
He wondered around trying to get a feel of the people that lived there. He thought that it was strange that he never came across a teenage boy coming or going during the several days that he had been watching the house. He went upstairs into what appeared to be Scott's bedroom. There were sport pictures hanging on the wall and football trophies lined up on a shelve. The room looked liked it hadn't been slept in for some time. Everything was neat and orderly for a teenage boy's room. This must mean that Scott hadn't been there in some time and had to be somewhere else.  
  
Martin had a computer that he had left on when he left for work. Spencer knew enough about computer hacking to easily brake into Martins personal files. The first rule of thumb is to check the bank records. The old saying is to follow the money trail and it will lead you to where you want to go. He printed out copies of Martin's bank statements for the last year. He than decided that the next place would be to go to the local High School.  
  
Spencer went outside and asked some kids that were skateboarding in the street where was the neighborhood high school. Once he found out he proceeded to the building. Even though it was summer vacation, the school was still open for summer school classes with a limited staff.  
  
In made his way into an empty administration room and got the information that he needed.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Edward Barrington had anxiously been waiting for a report from his P.I. man. Spencer Roberts was do anytime for a update. He let out a long breath that he didn't know that he had been holding when his secretary made the announcement. Spencer Roberts walked in with a file folder in hand and took a seat ready to give his report.  
  
"Good morning sir. This little assignment was a lot easier than I thought. Your grandson seems to have hit a roadblock in his life. There is a piece of the puzzle that I haven't put together yet."  
  
"How so? Tell me what you have found out."  
  
"It appears that Susan walked out on Martin and Scott 2 and half years ago. Scott stayed with Martin I'm assuming because he wanted to stay at the school that he was familiar with. Martin later remarried a 27 year- old woman named Elaine. According to Scott's school records, he was an apt pupil during his freshman and sophomore year. He appears to be quite the athlete. He played varsity football when he was a freshman and was on the all-star team when he was a sophomore. Something happened in his junior year that made his grades drop and he was kicked off the football team. His school records show that he was withdrawn from school by his father and that's where things get unclear."  
  
"Well where did he go? He couldn't have just vanished. There better not be any kind of foul play or I'm going after Martin."  
  
"No sir. What I found in Martin's financial records is that he is making monthly payments to a private school called Mt. Horizon. I haven't figured out what kind of school this is yet but here is an aerial view taken from a private plane I rented. It's high up in the mountains surrounded by 25 miles of forest. Here are some photographs that I have copied of what Scott should look like. I'm not sure how recent they are. This one is probably the most recent because I believe it was his junior year school picture."  
  
Edward held the photo in his hand trying to envision the bond that he would be having someday soon with his grandson. He looked on with pride and awe at the handsome boy. He had his mothers beautiful blonde curly hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He definitely had the prominent Barringer cleft chin and the tall slender body form. He looked like an natural athlete. Edward was wondering what his personality was like and became angry that he had missed out on so many years.  
  
"I want you to find him. I want to personally meet him face to face and let him know his rightful place in life. Leave it up to Martin too not only screw his own life up but also the life of my grandson. You've done good work but now don't come back until you have actually seen him in the flesh and find out what the missing puzzle pieces are."  
  
To be continued  



	17. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 17  
  
Roger talked to Peter about the observation that Scott made. He suspected that he was being watched and tailed on purpose. Peter agreed to let it go for awhile unless they suspected any fowl play. As long as they knew about where Scott was at all times than they didn't need to be obvious. It probably was about time for a cliffhanger quest to clear everyone's head.  
  
Peter brought all the cliffhangers into a group to discuss the new quest that they would be getting prepared for. The topic was direction without the aid of a compass. They would be taken out in-groups of 4 and dropped off at various locations. The skill was to find their way back to campus without the aid of a compass. They had to rely on the positioning of the sun and the stars to guide them back.  
  
Peter, "Group one will consist of Scott, David, Juliet and Natalie while group two will be Auggie, Ezra, Shelby and Daisy." Peter purposely didn't put Scott with Shelby and Auggie with Juliet because it might be to tempting to pursue extracurricular activities.  
  
"You will be given a one day supply of food and water. If you don't make it back within one day than you will have to start preparing to find your own food. Each group will have an emergency radio if needed. Don't call unless someone gets hurt or you haven't found your way back within four days and then we'll come get you. Any questions?"  
  
Scott, "Yea, if we find our way into town, can we go see a movie or something?"  
  
"Yea, let's go to town," Auggie joined in.  
  
"I've alerted the sheriff in town if he sees any on my gang there than he is to pick them up and hold them until I get there."  
  
Daisy, "Well you just spoil all our fun don't you?"  
  
"OK groups let's head on out. Group one get in my jeep and group two go with Sophie."  
  
As they were all outside getting their gear together Scott was making arrangements for Shelby and Juliet to switch places. He figured if they got in the vehicles before the drivers did than it wouldn't be noticed. Shelby and Juliet both tucked their hair up into a hat so their hair color could not be seen. Once everyone was in the jeeps they started off. They were about a half of a mile down the road when Natalie noticed the switch and decided to spill the beans.  
  
"Gee Juliet when did you have time to bleach your hair blonde?" she said ripping the hat off Shelby's head. Peter looked in his rear view mirror and slammed on the brakes.  
  
"Ok whose idea was this?"  
  
"Take your pick. Scott, Auggie, Juliet or me. What are you going to do? Give us all shuns?"  
  
Peter looked pissed and got on the radio and called to Sophie. "Peter to Sophie can you hear me?"  
  
"This is Sophie and I know why your calling because I just discovered the same thing."  
  
"Back track because I'm only a half mile out. We'll meet and make the switch."  
  
Peter turned around to them and said with a grin on his face, "Guess what guys? For that little stunt I'm going to take away your tents and now you'll have to build your own shelter."  
  
Scott, "That's not fair. What if we don't find anything to make a shelter with? We'll be unprotected during the night."  
  
"Well Scott you seem to like to improvise so now you can improvise your shelter."  
  
Scott made his anger known by hitting the back of the seat, "Great"  
  
Peter and Sophie caught up to each other and made the change. Both Shelby and Juliet gave their guys a long and sorrowful look as they moved to the right vehicle. Scott looked over at Natalie and said, "Don't expect any favors from me out there."  
  
Peter, "Scott that's uncalled for. You are a team. You work together and you help each other out when in need. If I find out from Natalie that you made this quest hard on her than you're going to wish that you never came back. Is that clear?"  
  
Slumping down in the seat with his famous brooding look on his face he said, "Yea whatever."  
  
Peter finally came to their destination and waited while they unloaded their gear. He got the bag that held the two tents and threw it back into the jeep. He gave Scott the transmitter radio and told them good luck and drove away.  
  
Scott deciding to be funny immediately called Peter on the radio and said that he had an emergency.  
  
"What kind of an emergency?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's my heart. I think it's broken." With that everyone burst out laughing except Natalie.  
  
"SCOTT, you're on shuns when you get back and give the radio to David."  
  
David took the radio and held the transmitter button down; "I'd like to order 3 large pizzas, one with pepperoni one with mushrooms and the other with everything you've got." Scott and Juliet were holding their stomachs laughing so hard. They heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and suddenly sobered up.  
Peter got out of the jeep and stomped over to the group.  
  
"This is not a toy," he said grabbing the radio out of David's hands. "Now is there anyone here that I can trust that is mature enough to handle the responsibility of this?" He looked over at Natalie and she held out her hand. He gave it to her and looked around. "Does anyone have any thing to discuss while I'm still here?" No one said anything. "Everyone better gave 100% to make this work as a team. Is there anyone here who feels that they aren't capable of this assignment? You better speak now or forever hold you peace." He looked around and they were all shaking their heads no. "Ok, I trust you guys so impress me with your ability. I'll see you hopefully tomorrow." With that said he turned to leave.  
  
The group stood there like a puppy with its head tucked between his legs. Scott said, "Well some people just have no sense of humor. Which way do we go now?"  
  
David, "I hungry let's eat." Scott agreed and threw himself down on the ground next to David and began digging in his pack for food.  
  
Juliet, "It's not time to eat yet. If you eat when ever you want than your going to be running out of food to soon."  
  
David went into Jules face and took a big bite out of his sandwich. "yuuummm" and he took another bite just to irritate her. She turned her head because she knew that they weren't going to listen to her.  
  
Scott, seeing the disappointment in Juliet's face said, "Relax Juliet. If David and I run out of food than we'll just take yours because you know that you probably won't eat it anyway. We're growing boys, we need to keep our strength up."  
  
David laughed and struck a muscle man pose. "I never realized what a convenience it is to be with someone with an eating disorder. I'm glad we switched you back with Shelby."  
  
Scott, "Hey that's not nice watch what you say."  
  
"I'm just saying that we might have starved if we had Shelby here."  
  
Scott sat there and looked like he was trying to solve a solution to a problem.  
He held both his hands up weighing them like a scale. "Sexual starvation versus physical starvation. Sexual starvation versus physical starvation. Tough decision."  
  
Juliet, "I swear you guys have a one track mind. We need to get moving and find shelter before sunset."  
  
Scott, "True but since we don't have a compass we need to determine which way is north, south, east or west." He knew that in order to find directions using the sun, he had to drive a three -foot stick into the ground. Once Scott did that he marked the shadow and waited 15 minutes. Once the time was up he marked the shadow of the stick again. He drew a straight line between the two marks he had made. He knew that that line always ran east and west; the second mark made is always toward the east. The line at right angles to the one he drew runs north and south. Scott was finally able to determine which way they needed to be heading.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Spencer Roberts had been perched out on a tree limb camouflaging himself as he surveyed the Horizon campus. He got a feel of where everything was. It was obvious with buildings were the dorms and which ones were the classrooms. He also figured out which one was the administration building. That was the building that he needed to focus on first. His plan was to sneak there at night and see what information he could pull from there computer system. He was searching the area with his binoculars hoping to get a visual on Scott. There were several blond hair boys but none of them seemed to match his looks. He had been watching for two days now and no one resembling Scott came into view. Spencer was beginning to think that Scott might no longer be there if in fact that he ever was. Tonight was the night that he was going to hack into the computer and see if he could pull up any concrete evidence. He waited until everyone was asleep when he made his move. There didn't seem to be any locks on the doors, which made things easy for him. Once he was able to get into the computer he pulled up the students file. There it was. Scott Barringer age 16. Instead of taking time to read the file he just downloaded it onto a disk that he could bring up on his own computer. At least he knew that he had hit the jack- pot  
The only thing left to do was get a visual on Scott and then he could go back and report to Edward. He went back to where he had set up his camp and waited until morning.  
  
Morning always came early in the mountains. Spencer was up eating breakfast and reading Scott's file on his laptop computer. It sure made interesting reading. Everything about Scott was in that file. Why he was there, what kind of drugs he was one, the sexual abuse with the stepmother and Peters observations regarding Scott's behavior. The last thing he noticed that was added just recently was a remark from Peter saying that his depression might stem from the fact that his father physically abused him. It even gave a Dr.'s notes about the bruises and trauma he was in when he was recently brought back to Horizon again. Spencer smiled because he knew that with the information that he now held, it would be so easy for Edward to file a law suit and gain custody of his grandson. As Spencer was occupied in his reading he suddenly heard some voices of a group of kids.   
  
Before he could even think about trying to hide the group of 4 teenagers appeared out of nowhere. Juliet screamed at first from the sudden shock of seeing another person in the woods.  
  
Scott being the protective person that he is stepped in front of Juliet as if to guard her from any harm.  
  
"Scott I'm ok he just scared me. I think we scared him too. Hi, I'm Juliet and this is Scott, David and Natalie." Juliet always seemed it fitting to be properly introduced regardless of the situation. She was so naïve.  
  
Spencer tried to play it off as a mountain hiker. It did catch his attention when Juliet said the name Scott. He took a good look and realized that the person he had been searching several days for was now standing in front of him. Nice looking kid, well built and very protective of females. This didn't seem to be the same kid that he was reading about with emotional problems. Spencer smiled and offered his hand to be shaken. Juliet with her brightest smile shook his hand but Scott refused the offering.   
  
Spencer was noticing how Scott seemed to be surveying the scene around him. What was he looking for? He seemed to notice the computer and the high tech camera.  
  
"I'm a photographer and I was just mountain climbing and getting some pictures of the beautiful scenery."  
  
Juliet seemed all impressed with this guy. If Scott wasn't mistaken he could have sworn that Juliet was flirting with him.  
  
Scott, "What would a mountain hiker need with a laptop?"  
  
Spencer didn't like the way Scott started walking around his gear looking for something incriminating. "Oh I like documenting my thoughts when I get the time."  
  
"What would a mountain hiker need with inferred binoculars, and all these tools that one doesn't need when hiking?"  
  
"Scott, stop being so nosy," Juliet said  
  
"Look kid, what I bring on a hiking trip is none of your business. If you guys are lost than I have a phone that I can call for help."  
  
"No thanks, we're not lost. I think you are the one out of place. Come on guys." Scott lead the way towards Horizon.  
  
Juliet turns and says, "Nice meeting you."  
  
Scott, "Juliet would you stop trying to earn the congeniality award. The guy could be a terrorist with all that he was carrying."  
  
Spencer over heard Scott's comment and just smiled. The kid has an attitude and a very suspicious mind. He had better pack up and leave pronto before Scott sends up the Calvary after him.  
  
To be continued.  



	18. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 18  
  
Group one had arrived back at Horizon in record time. This was do to their fierce leader Scott who had pushed the group beyond their limits. Everyone in the group was moaning and groaning most of the way until they had heard how impressed Peter was of them.   
  
"Well I see that you guys must have finally stopped horsing around and put your heads together. I'm real proud of all of you. You guys may have set a new record here. I'll let you guy's kick back for the remainder of the day until the second group shows up. Natalie I need to see you in my office."  
  
After Natalie put her gear away she went to see what Peter had wanted. She knocked on his office door and He told her to come in.  
  
"Natalie you just don't seem like the kind of person that belongs here."  
  
She thought that she must have done something real bad but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it possibly could be. "I don't understand. What did I do?"  
  
"No you misunderstood me. You haven't done anything wrong. In fact that's one of the reasons you don't belong here. Almost everyone else here does do something wrong at some time or another but the worse thing that you've ever done is stay out past curfew once. What I'm trying to say is that I wasn't a bit surprised when your father called earlier today to say that he was coming to take you home. Evidently he found out that your stepmother has making a lot of the allegations up about you in order to get you out of the house. So you can go pack your bags because he'll be here in a couple of hours."  
  
Natalie was so overjoyed that she let out a small scream. "I knew my dad would figure it out eventually."  
  
"I hope that you haven't regretted any of your stay here and just maybe you have learned something."  
  
"Yes actually I have. You've really taught me how to listen and communicate with people that I would normally not have anything to do with. Maybe I'll look at others as not necessarily as being different but as having different needs."  
  
"Good tool to use. Go pack up and say goodbye to whoever you can. I'll come get you when he gets here."  
  
Scott paced around the grounds looking bored because Shelby wasn't back from her quest yet. All the trouble he went through to get back in a hurry to see her and she wasn't there. The only thing that kept him from thinking about her was the man that he had run into in the woods. He was standing in the middle of the gazebo in a daze thinking about it when Peter came up.  
  
"Well you look like you're in deep in thought. Care to share your thoughts with me?"  
  
"I was just thinking about a man that we ran into just past the ridge over there."  
  
This got Peter on guard. "What man? What did he look like and what was he doing?"  
  
"He said that he was a hiker taking pictures but things just didn't seem normal."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well he had all this high tech equipment with cameras and computers and stuff. When I asked him about it he became very defensive and told me to mind my own business."  
  
Peter was getting worried. He feared that Horizon was being spied on. "Can you show me actually where he was and take me there?"  
  
"Yea it's only about 10-15 minutes away from here."  
  
"Let me go tell Sophie that we're leaving just in case Natalie's dad shows up."  
  
"Why is Natalie's dad coming?"  
  
"He is coming to take her home so if you want to go say good bye you should do it now."  
  
Scott walked over to the girl's dorm and knocked on the door. Juliet answered and told Scott that Natalie was inside packing and she left so that they could be alone. Scott walked around the corner and sat on Shelby's bed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Natalie looked up from what she was doing. "Hi. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Yea, Peter told me that you were leaving."  
  
"Yeah my dad finally figured out the wicked stepmother."  
  
Scott had a solemn look on his face, "I wish that my dad would figure mine out. I mean she left him but he still refuses to put any blame on her."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I came to say that I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I sometimes put my foot in my mouth. I speak before I think."  
  
"Well if that's your only bad trait than I think you'll survive in life."  
  
With a smile, "Thanks."  
  
"I guess I owe you an apology too. I don't want you to take what happened as your entire fault. I was there because I wanted to be there and I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. It doesn't matter that you used me to replace Shelby. She's a very lucky girl to have you."  
  
"I don't want you to think that I used you. You were there for me when I needed someone and I appreciate the time you spent with me. You'll make someone someday happy also. I wish you the best."  
  
They both seemed to be a little teary eyed from expression their deep thoughts towards each other. They both came to each other and gave each other a big comforting hug. In the middle of the hug Shelby walked in from her quest.  
  
Shelby looked on in surprise and said, "Is their anything that I should know about here?" She folded her arms across her chest and looked pissed.  
  
"Shelby your back."  
  
"I guess back a little to soon for you right?" She turned to leave but Natalie ran over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Shelby wait. It's not what you think. He was just saying good bye because I'm leaving Horizon for good as soon as my dad gets here."  
  
Shelby looked up into Scott's eyes and saw the pleading forgiving look. "Shelby it's true. I was just wishing her good luck in the real world. Don't be mad. You know my feelings for you."  
  
"Shelby I just want to say that you are a very lucky girl to have someone like him. Don't screw it up with jealousy. His heart has always belonged to you."  
  
"Yea, well it's hard to turn away from those sad puppy dog eyes. I forgive you."  
Scott let out a sigh of relief when Shelby said that. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her for a big bear hug. "Welcome back, I missed you."  
They started kissing when Peter walked in.  
  
"Scott let's go. 1 2 3. One you're not supposed to be in the girl's dorm, two that's inappropriate touching and 3 you're suppose to be showing me where you came in contact with that man so lets go. Natalie Sophie will alert you when your dad comes if I'm not back in time. I should only be gone for 30 minutes. "  
  
Peter follows Scott up into the hills where Scott remembers seeing the questionable looking man. Once they get to the sight Peter started looking around like he was trying to find something.  
  
"What are you looking for," Scott asked.  
  
"Anything that may have been left behind that could give us a clue as to who he was or what his real purpose was."  
  
"You don't think that he was just a hiker?"  
  
"No they wouldn't be foolish to carry all that equipment that you saw. I'm sure it probably took him more than one trip to bring all that stuff up here." He couldn't help but think about the phone call that he got several days ago from Scott's father. He pondered the thought and than spoke.  
  
"Scott what do you know about your grandfather?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't have one. My mother's father died when she was a teenager and I never heard my dad mention his father so I never asked. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I guess I should tell you about a phone call that I received from your father the other day." Peter proceeded to tell Scott the details of the conversation that he had with Martin.  
  
Scott didn't know what to say or how to feel. It was a very confusing time for him. "I'm sorry but I just don't get it. The guy disowns my father and later wants to lay claim on his son. That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Apparently he is a very powerful man and he wants to lay claim on the only grandson he has and that apparently is you."  
  
Scott sarcasticly says, "Boy don't I feel special," and then he starts to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Can you see the old man's face when he finds out that his grandson is a sexually abused, drug using depressed juvenile delinquent? I turned out worse than my dad did and look what he did to him?" He was really laughing now and the more Peter thought about it the funnier it became to him also.   
  
"Yeah, I guess he really should stay away if he knows what's good for him." This just made Scott laugh even more. After the two were able to finally control themselves they decided to sit down on the ridge looking over the school. It was a beautiful sight and Peter actually felt that he had accomplished some quality bonding time with Scott. He wondered if he should press his luck and ask about Scott's last visit at home.  
  
"Scott how come you never talk about your last visit at home with your dad?"  
  
"I don't know. What's there to talk about?"  
  
"Well first, how about what caused you two to not get along?"  
  
Scott sat silently trying to arrange his thoughts in his head. Peter gave him the time he needed. Scott looked up into Peter's eyes and saw the deep concern this man had for his welfare. Sometimes Scott wished his own father had the patience and compassion that Peter had.  
  
"I just don't think that we can ever get along as long as he still blames me for what happened between Elaine and me."  
  
"I don't think he blames you Scott. I just think that he has a hard time understanding how it could have happened."  
  
"No he blames me because he said that I should have stopped it and I should have been able to control myself." Scott's head is all of a sudden overflowing with all the painful memories. Tears start running down his face as he becomes like a small kid searching for help. "I said no Peter, I said no over and over again and she just wouldn't get her hands off me. I didn't know what to do I didn't know how to stop her," he fell into Peter's opened arms and wept as Peter gently stroked his head and rubbed his back.  
  
"It's ok to let it out Scott. You've been holding it in for so long. You can't let what your father thinks hold you back from moving forward with your life."  
  
"I can't help it. What he thinks has always mattered to me. Everything I do is for his approval."  
  
"But what about you? You've got to run the show called Scott Barringer. You need to get your own approval of yourself before you can please others. If you don't like yourself than how can you expect others to like you. Think about what it is that you want in life and not what you think your father wants. Do you know what that is?"  
  
"No I just want him to except me for who I am and not be what he wants me to be. I just want him to love me."  
  
"I know he loves you in his own way Scott. If he didn't than he wouldn't have sent you to a place where he thought that you could get some help. Is his blaming you the only thing that you have a problem with?"  
  
Scott sat back down and rested his back up against a tree. He looked up into the sky and blinked. "No, it bothers me that he reverted to violence."  
  
"Do you care to expand on that?"  
  
Scott looked over at Peter, "Come on Peter I thought you were brighter than that."  
  
"Ok let me take a stab in the dark here. The bruises and the cut on your face when you arrived were a result from your fathers temper."  
  
"Give the man a cigar."  
  
"That's a lot of weight you've been carrying around with you. You know I need to call CPS about this don't you?"  
  
"No. If you do than I'll deny it all."  
  
"Why Scott? Don't you think it could happen again?"  
  
"Because I love him. He's my dad and he's the only one I'll ever have."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile back at the school Shelby was anxiously waiting for the supply truck to arrive. When it did she hung around while the delivery guy unloaded supplies. She took one of the boxes and hid it behind something else. She wanted to get her hands on the outgoing invoice that contained the list of supplies for the next shipment. Once she saw the delivery guy put the clipboard with the invoice in his truck she informed him that he had forgotten one box. When he went to the back of the truck to find it, she grabbed the invoice and added a minor change to the list. Now all she had to do was to make sure that she would be available when the truck came back in a couple of days. A bright smile came to her as she anticipated what she had in store for a romantic evening with Scott.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 19  
  
Shelby was waiting when Peter and Scott came down from the ridge. Peter patted Scott on the back, said keep your chin up and walked towards his office. Shelby could see something different about Scott's mood but didn't know what it meant.  
  
"Hey everything ok? You look like you just concurred the world."  
  
"Lets just say that I had the world lifted from my shoulders."  
  
"Did you tell Peter about your Dad?"  
  
"Yea but I think that he figured it out by himself some time ago. Oh, the little trip became even more interesting."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Peter told me about a grandfather that I didn't even know that I had"  
  
"Well how did Peter find out?"  
  
"My dad called several days ago and told him. It appears that my grandfather is a very powerful man. I mean he has a lot of money and owns some huge corporation. Anyway, my parents never told him about me because my dad and my grandfather had a fight when he was younger and my grandfather disowned him."  
  
"Do you think that is my your dad is so controlling over you?"  
  
Scott stops to think. "I don't know. That hasn't crossed my mind. Would you please stop interrupting me so I can finish telling you this?"  
  
Shelby smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She loved to see him flustered. "Go ahead and finish."  
  
"I can't remember what I was saying, you distracted me."  
  
"Distracting you is my all time favorite thing to do. You were saying that your grandfather disowned your dad."  
  
"Oh yea right anyway, some how my grandfather found out that he has a grand son and I think he wants to meet me but my dad won't allow it. My dad seems to think that he might come here looking for me and he told Peter to not let him see me if he showed up."  
  
"Well why not? Don't you think that he has a right to see you? How do you feel? Don't you want to meet him?"  
  
" What is this group? I don't know maybe. I just think its funny that he threw my dad out because he didn't live up to his expectations and I'm worse than my dad was. Maybe when he finds out what I'm like than he wouldn't want anything to do with me either."  
  
"I still think that you have the right to know your history."  
  
"Enough of that. What have you been doing while I was gone?"  
  
Shelby smiled a coy innocent smile and said "Nothing. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Scott cooked his head; "You're guilty of something."  
  
"Patience is a virtue Scott, you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
He knew better than to argue with her. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Spencer was at the Barrington corporate office building briefing Edward of his latest findings. Edward was on the computer going through the information that he downloaded from the disk that he got from Horizon. Edward was appalled at the information that he found.   
  
"My God, what kind of father was Martin. How could he destroy my grandson's  
Life like this and than abandon him at some out in the woods school with a bunch of degenerates and misfits? I'm defiantly going to have to rectify this situation. I'm going over there for a visit and see if I can get Scott to agree to come live with me. This is where he belongs."  
  
"I had a conversation with him and he seems pretty smart for a kid. He had instincts that told him that I wasn't who I said I was. I don't think that he belongs at that school either. Maybe Martin was just trying to get rid of him. Getting your hands on him might be easier than you think."  
  
"You did well. I'll call you if I need anymore assistance. Thank you Mr. Roberts and here is your earnings. Good Bye." After Spencer left, Edward called for his pilot to let him know that he needed to get his personal jet ready for a trip to Washington State.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The days have been going routinely at Horizon. It was killing Scott that Shelby seemed to have a big secret that she wasn't letting him in on. She had been disappearing every now and than and would show up without an excuse of where she had been. They were both sitting out on the picnic table doing some homework when a big fancy limo pulled up to the main building.   
  
Scott, "Juliet I think someone is here to see you."  
  
Juliet became overly excited like she usually does. "Mom didn't tell me that she was coming for a visit." She ran over to the car to meet the occupants inside. The chauffeur came around the side of the car and opened the door for Mr. Barringer. He stepped out and smiled at Juliet.  
  
"Hello young lady. Is this the main office building?"  
  
"Yes it is. Who are you looking for? Peter Scarbrow is at the wall with a group of students."  
  
" Well I actually came to see my grandson Scott Barringer. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes he's right over there at the picnic table," she told him pointing her finger at Scott. The rest of the cliffhangers were hanging around watching Juliet. As soon as she pointed over to Scott he knew."  
  
Scott, "Oh shit, I hope that's not who I think it is."  
  
Peter was just coming in from his activity with the ridge-runner group when He spotted the car in front of the main office building. At first he thought that Juliet's mother came to visit because she was standing next to the car. Once he saw her point to Scott than he know that there was going to be trouble. Peter saw Scott stand up and start walking towards the car. Peter ran after him yelling his name. Scott turned around to wait for Peter to catch up.  
  
"Scott you can't go over there."  
  
"Why not? Is that my grandfather?"  
  
"I don't know for sure but you are forbidden to see him if it is." Peter saw Roger and called over for Roger to take Scott away from the scene. Once Roger took Scott he headed over to the gentleman standing there. He put out his hand and introduced himself as the head dean of the school. Peter asked him to come inside to the office so that they could talk. Mr. Barringer introduced himself as Scott's grandfather and asked to visit with him.  
  
Peter, "I'm sorry Mr. Barringer, I know that you must have come a long way but I can't let you see Scott."  
  
"Why not? I'm his grandfather and I should have the right to see my grandson."  
  
"Scott's father Martin called the other day and told me to be expecting you and if you were to show up that I was to forbid you access to Scott."  
  
"So Martin knew that I was coming. Well it looks like this is something that needs to be taken up with him than."  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sorry but I'm only following what instructions that were given to me."  
  
"I understand your position that you have to cater to the parents but I want you to know that Martin has no right raising that child. If this situation goes to court regarding the custody of that boy than I can guarantee you that Martin won't stand a place in hell against me."  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Barringer but when has the custody of Scott ever been an issue?"  
  
"It hasn't yet but it very well could be. Good Bye"  
  
Peter was in shock at the news that he had just heard. The first thing that he needed to do was call Martin and let him be aware of what just took place.  
  
Mr. Barringer was in attack mode when he left Horizon. He couldn't get rid of the look on his grandson's face when he was being pulled away. Was it a cry for help? He wouldn't stop at anything to get his hands on Scott. Whatever it took. He pulled out his cell phone and immediately dialed the number for Spencer Roberts.  
  
Spencer heard his phone ring and answered it. It was Mr. Barringer. It didn't take long for Mr. Barringer to ask for his help again. This was a whole new job to plan for. This was going to take more planning and a team of skilled players to assist him. The goal of this next job was to perform and get away with a kidnapping.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The day had finally come. The day that Shelby had anxiously been waiting for. The delivery truck had just arrived and Shelby quickly volunteered to help unload the truck. She told the man that he was suppose to take the can food items into the kitchen and that she would take care of the non-edible items. Shelby quickly ran through the boxes until she found what she was looking for. Bingo, they actually packed them. She took the items and hid them in her room until the right time. She continued dispersing all the other necessities out so she could claim time for helping and no one would suspect foul play. The next business on her agenda was to meet with Scott. Scott seemed a little misplaced ever since his grandfather showed up. She seemed to think that he was having an identity crisis. He didn't quite understand the war that went on years ago before he was born. Shelby was going to do her best to get Scott to forget all that family stuff. Tonight was going to just be about him and her.  
  
Scott, "Hey Shel where have you been?"  
  
"I was helping unload the delivery truck."  
  
"That wasn't part of your work load today what gives? It's not like you to volunteer for anything."  
  
She smiled, "I'm in a good mood today so I just felt like helping. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, I never have a problem whenever your in a good mood. So what put you in such a good mood?"  
  
"I was actually thinking of sharing my little secret with you tonight. You game?"  
  
"Of course. You know how much this has been killing me to know what you've been up to."  
  
"Ok, meet me by the lake after lights out."  
  
The rest of the day just dragged on. Why is it when you have something to look forward to than time seems to stand still? Scott kept trying to get something or just anything from Shelby all day but she wouldn't budge. At dinner Scott continued to pester her.  
  
"Come on Shel. Just one teeny tiny little clue, " he was practically on his knees begging. This whole scene just amused Shelby even more.  
  
"Do you open your Christmas presents before Christmas?"  
  
"No. You got me a present? Did ya? What'd you get me and where did you get it?"  
  
"Scott give it up. I'm not going to tell you. I've got Kitchen duty now so I'll see you after lights out."   
  
"Kill joy," he stuck his lower lip out and pretended to pout. She laughed because he looked like a little boy who was just told that there really wasn't a Santa Claus.  
  
Later that night everyone was in his or her dorms getting ready for bed except Scott. He was pacing across the floor of his dorm.   
  
Ezra, "Scott would you please sit down. You are wearing a hole in the floor."  
  
"Sorry can't sleep."  
  
Auggie, "Any particular reason why you are so wound up tonight?"  
  
"Shelby has a surprise for me and she won't tell me what it is."  
  
David, "Well than it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?  
Scott just looked over at David with the shut up look on his face.  
  
Ezra, "So when do you get to find out about this surprise?"  
  
"We're meeting after lights out and she's going to show me"  
  
David, "Maybe she's going to expose herself to you. I think that we should all go and see this little surprise."  
  
Scott clenched his teeth together and held up his fist. "Maybe I should expose my fist in your face AD boy."  
  
"Ok let's not get personal. Than again maybe she isn't"  
  
Auggie, "Whatever Scott, just make sure that you don't get caught because then you'll be on shuns or hard labor forever."  
  
"I'll be fine as long as certain people know how to keep there big fat mouth shut." He said that giving David a hard long stare.  
  
David threw up his hands in surrender. "I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
Scott, "Good keep it that way. I'm turning the lights out now and than I'll wait until the coast is clear."  
  
Over in the woods a group of well-camouflaged men began scouting the area. Everything was going according to plan. They just needed to wait another two hours until they were for sure that everyone was asleep to carry out there adjective. Suddenly Spencer saw movement down near the docks. He got out his night-vision binoculars and took a look. He saw Scott with a blonde hair girl talking and joking with each other. It actually looked more like flirting to him. The girl put a blindfold on Scott, took him by the hand and lead him into the woods with a flashlight.  
  
"Well guys change in plans. We need to improvise. It seems like our boy is heading into the woods for a little rendezvous with a female companion. This actually might make things easier for us because we'll be away from campus. We need to gather our gear and head that way."  
  
Shelby still held Scott by the hand and was guiding him through the woods because she had him blindfolded.  
"Shelby where are we going?"  
  
"You want your surprise don't you? Stop whining."  
  
They came to a small clearing that had a small two-man tent set up. Shelby told Scott to not take off the blindfold just yet and wait a minute. He could hear her moving around and making some noise. "Shelby what are you doing?"   
  
"Not yet you'd better not be peaking are you peaking?"  
  
"No scout's honor." He crosses his chest with his hand and holds up the boy-scout sign.  
  
"Cut the crap Scott. I know that you were never a boy- scout."  
  
"Well I used to be a cub- scout does that count."  
  
When she was done making all the right preparations she went over and took Scott by the hand and pulled him into the tent. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I don't know should I be scared?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Only with my life."  
  
"Ok than you'll be fine. You can take off the blindfold now."  
  
Scott pulled off the blindfold and took a second for his eyes to get used to the light. There were candles lit all over the place and a table set with a beautiful cloth covered in rose pedals. There were two glasses and a bottle of wine sitting on the table along with a pie that he recalled was missing from the kitchen earlier today. He couldn't believe it. "How did you pull all this off?"  
  
Shelby was standing in the shadows before and now she decided to step forward. "Oh it still gets even better."  
  
Scott turned to see what looked like a goddess approaching into the light with a light pink strapless dress made of satin. No words could describe what Scott was feeling. "Well handsome was it worth the wait?"  
  
"I, you, how . . . . ."  
  
"Speak clearly Scott."  
  
"Oh my gosh you look like an angel sent down from heaven. You are so beautiful. I can't believe you did this."  
  
"Well the first time I tried Ezra showed up. I made sure that little mistake didn't happen again." She walked over to the table and poured herself and him a glass of wine.   
  
"How did you get the wine? I know that Peter doesn't carry it."  
  
"Well lets just say that things were added to the delivery list that no one but me knows about so far."  
  
Scott had a worried look on his face and Shelby knew what he must be thinking. "No Scott I didn't bribe the delivery guy. All I did was add a few things to the invoice."  
  
"You're a genius. That's why you kept making so many trips to the woods. What else did you manage to smuggle in?"  
  
"Well that depends on how far we get tonight." She handed him a drink. "You have two choices for desert."  
  
"What's the two choices?"  
  
Shelby walked over to the pie. "You can have apple pie or me." She turned around to face Scott as she let her dress slip down to the ground. He was just taking a drink of his wine when she exposed herself to him. He became choked up on his wine and started uncontrollably coughing. Shelby went over to him and started patting him on the back.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. You just caught me by surprise."  
  
Shelby smiled, "You wanted to know what your surprise was."  
  
"This is the best present anyone has ever given me." With that said they both proceeded to kiss and touch each other. All those fears of being with another women were being erased from Scott's mind. This felt right. This is the way love is suppose to be. Two people in love sharing and expressing the same feelings towards each other. She wasn't using him and he wasn't using her. They were two souls joining together as one.  
  
Scott was panting and breathing hard as he tried to get himself under control and speak. "Shelby we can't let ourselves get carried away."  
  
"Don't you want me Scott?" She was afraid that he thought that she wasn't good enough for him.  
  
"I want you more than anything in the world but I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself and I don't want to get you in trouble."  
  
"Are you ready for my second surprise?"  
  
"Oh shit Shelby you're killing me here. What's your second surprise?"  
  
Shelby went over to her pants that she had on earlier and pulled out a condom from the pocket.  
  
"Well you definitely have all the basics covered don't you?"  
  
She walked back over to him and began undressing him. "Not covered yet but soon."  
  
After the joining of there two souls they laid there together expressing there feelings for one another. "Shelby I just wanted you to know that know matter how many other times I've had sex it never felt this good. It just felt right some how with you."  
  
She looked up into his angelic face and caressed it. "I never knew what making love really was. Before it was just sex but with you it was how making love is suppose to be. You made me feel special and not like some tramp off the street."  
  
"You are special Shelby. Why don't we both forget about our past experiences with sex and remember this as the turning point of a new future. I love you Shelby and I want you in my future. I want you to be apart of my life. Will you share it with me?"  
  
Shelby was crying tears of joy now. "Of course I'll be apart of your life if you want me to. I always thought that I didn't deserve someone like you."  
  
"Don't ever sell yourself short. You deserve the same happiness as the next person. Why don't we leave this tent here and we can call it our little getaway vacation resort. We better head back before we both get on shuns for a month. I'd have a hard time not seeing you for that long."  
  
They both got dressed and blew out the candles and was preparing to leave when all of a sudden they were attacked from behind. Something was held over there mouth and noses until complete blackness took over.  
  
Shelby woke as the sun was just beginning to come up. Boy did she have a splitting headache. She rubbed her head and sat up until she could get her bearings. She wasn't in her bed at the dorms like she should be. She opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on the ground of her and Scott's secret meeting place. Boy she must have really had to much wine last night. She started smiling when she slowly started remembering the sensual lovemaking that took place last night. This night lasted longer than was suppose to. Scott and her and better head back soon before someone notices that they were missing.  
  
"Scott, Scott. We need to get going." She heard no answer and she went into the tent thinking that he must be passed out in there. When she looked inside she didn't see him. Panic sat in as she started running around the camp calling for him. She started getting pissed off thinking that he must have went back to camp with out her. She started back as her mind was running different scenarios. This might be good that they go back at different times because than no one could place them together. Scott must have been thinking of that. She got back to the dorm just as everyone was heading out for breakfast so she joined them as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. You couldn't wait to join Scott for breakfast. When she got to the dinning hall all the cliffhanger boys were already sitting down eating. Shelby walked over to them with her tray.  
  
"Where's Scott?"  
  
Auggie, "What do you mean where's Scott? Didn't you and him go out last night?"  
  
"Yea but he come back before me"  
  
Peter walked in, "Hey cliffhangers how are things this fine morning. Where's Scott?"  
  
They all looked at Shelby and she started to have a look of horror on her face.  
  
Ezra, "Shelby he never came back."  
  
Peter, "Who never came back. What's going on? Shelby talk to me."  
  
So much was running through Shelby's head as she tried to remember all the events that happened earlier. Than it finally sank in. Just when Scott and her were starting to head back to campus she remembered that they were attacked from behind. Shelby let out a blood- curling scream as she fell to her knees and started weeping and wailing.  
  
"OH GOD THEY TOOK HIM. THEY TOOK SCOTT."  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  



	20. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 20  
  
Scott became conscience but hadn't opened his eyes yet. Boy what a splitting headache. That must have been some potent bottle of wine. Not only was his head pounding but also there was a constant hum going through his head that just wouldn't stop. He slowly opened his eyes because he knew the light would probably kill him. He wanted to gaze at the beautiful sight that should be lying down next to him.   
  
Sheer panic came over him as he opened his eyes and realized that the sound he was hearing was not in his head but from the twin engine private plane that he was flying in. Then he heard voices.  
  
"He's just now starting to come around. We'd better make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
Scott looked up from where he was laying and saw two men come in the small sleeping quarters that was on the private plane. "What the hell's going on and why am I here? Where's Shelby? Nothing had better of happened to her."  
  
"Relax kid, your girlfriend is fine and back where she should be."  
  
"What about me? I should be back at school also. This is kidnapping and you're not going to get away with this."  
  
"You should be back at school? What a joke. Sneaking off campus for a little rendezvous. You only made it easier on us to get our hands on you. No one is going to have any clue as to what happened to you. Your little girlfriend probably woke with a hangover and thought that you ran away from her. Besides, you won't need the likes of her anymore. There are bigger and better things in store for you. All I can say is that your Grandfather has definitely got his work cut out for him by redeveloping you."  
  
"So this is what this is all about. Big and powerful granddad thinks that he can own people. Well guess what? The jokes on him. He's not going to change me one bit. He can't just take people against their will and make other people suffer.  
I demand to make a phone call."  
  
"Excuse me but last time I looked I was the kidnapper and you were the victim. You are in no position to make demands here. You are just a job to me so I can get paid. I was told to deliver you in one piece. I was not told that I had to be hospitable."  
  
This guy was a jerk and Scott didn't like his attitude. He knew that his grandfather would have his hide if anything should happen to him. Scott figured that he could push and see how far he could get. He did knew that he couldn't do anything dramatic until the plane landed.  
  
"I'm starving where's something to eat? This is suppose to be first class service isn't it?"  
  
Spencer was starting to get tired of the pissy attitude of this kid. The kid needed a good slap and be put into his place. "There you go again asking for demands. If you'd ask nicely than maybe I would consider it."  
  
"Kiss my ass and give me some food. I don't have to be courteous to a kidnapper. People like you don't deserve common courtesy."  
  
Scott had definitely pushed Spencer too far. The next thing that he knew he was lying face down on the floor with Spencer on top of him pulling his arms up behind his back. Scott thought that Spencer was going to brake his arms the way he was pushing on them. The pain was too much to bare and Scott finally let out a scream.   
  
"Oww, get off of me." He tried to get away but Spencer had too much weight on him so he couldn't move. Spencer grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back.  
  
"And who the hell do you think that you are that you can make a decision about what I deserve?" He pulled Scott's head back farther until he got another cry of pain outburst. "Now if I was you I'd be making an apology right now."  
  
Scott always had to learn things the hard way. He was relentless and wouldn't give up that easy. "Go f- - k yourself."  
  
Spencer pulled him up with all his strength and slapped Scott across the face as hard as he could. Scott would have been knocked down with a blow like that but Spencer had him by the shirt with his other hand. Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth as he spat it out on him. Spencer dragged him over to the small bed and pushed him down on it. "Give me the injection." Another man came over and gave Spencer a syringe with some kind of fluid in it. Scott became scared because he had no idea what it consisted of. Now has the time to try and make amends.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry. You're right. You do deserve some courtesy. "  
  
Spencer just smiled and said, "Glad to hear it kid but you still get on my nerves." He shoved the needle into Scott's arm and waited for him to go limp before he let go of him. It should be a quieter trip now. Scott should sleep the rest of the way to Denver.  
  
Horizon  
  
Everyone was standing in the dinning hall trying to make sense of what Shelby was saying. She just seemed delusional and completely out of control.  
Peter was trying to get her to calm down so he could have a conversation with her.  
  
"Shelby calm down. I need you to calm down so you can tell me what happened."  
  
"I think that we were drugged. When I woke up Scott was gone."  
  
"What do you mean drugged? Where were you and Scott when this all happened?"  
  
Shelby knew that she was in trouble now because she had to tell Peter the whole story. "Scott and I met after lights out. We were alone in the woods when someone came up from behind us and put something over our faces. The next thing I knew I was waking up and Scott was gone."  
  
"Was it just one person or more than one?"  
  
"I think maybe more than one because when I felt the grab for a split second I looked over at Scott and he was being handled also. It happened so quickly that I don't remember that much."  
  
"Ok Shelby, take me to where this all took place."  
  
Shelby's eyes got big and she turned white. "Oh no Peter I can't."  
  
"You have to Shelby. I need to see if there was anything left behind for evidence. Sophie call the police and have them meet me. I'll bring the radio and give you directions when I get there." He grabbed Shelby by the arm and walked her out the door.  
  
Shelby was very hesitant. Peter gave her a little push. "Come on Shelby you need to help out if we're going to get Scott back." Shelby started walking without looking back and went straight to Scott and hers secret location. So much for keeping it a secret but right now all she could think about was helping Scott out.  
  
Once she got there she turned to Peter and held out her arms. "My paradise."  
  
Peter couldn't believe what he saw. He walked over to the tent and looked inside. This was more than just a walk around the park and talk kind of place. There was a table, bed, candles and wine decorating the place. Peter didn't need to ask twice about what was suppose to happen here. He looked over at Shelby.  
  
"Why Shelby. You both knew the rules. I was suppose to keep Scott safe and you just set him up."  
  
"What do you mean set him up?"  
  
By this time Sophie and the sheriff were on the scene. Peter looked at Sophie and nodded to the tent. She went over and looked inside. She was now on the same wavelength as Peter.   
  
Shelby was getting flustered now because Peter hadn't answered her. "Peter what do you mean set him up?"  
  
Peter spoke as if talking to the sheriff but wanted everyone around to hear him.  
  
"I got a call from Mr. Barringer a week ago telling me that he thought Scott might be in danger of his Grandfather. I was given direct orders to not let him visit Scott. I was told that he could be capable of force and that I was to keep an eye on Scott for anything out of the ordinary. Two days ago I got a visit from the older Barringer. He wasn't to pleased to know that I wouldn't let him see Scott. My guess is that he used force here to kidnap Scott." He now looked over to Shelby, "If Scott had remained on campus like he was suppose to instead of sneaking off into the night than this might not have happened."  
  
Shelby broke down and cried because she now was holding all the blame on herself. Sophie went over to her and held her shoulders. She lifted her head and looked her right in the eyes. "Did it happen here last night Shelby?"  
  
Shelby still continued to cry and she shook her head yes because she knew what Sophie was referring to. "We were careful. We used protection."  
  
"Where did you get it? Better yet, where did the wine come from also?"  
  
"You can't expect me to give away all my secrets can you?"  
  
Peter told Sophie to take her back to camp and give her a pregnancy test. "You know that we have to call your mother don't you? How could you have been so irresponsible? I thought that you and Scott were smarter than that. How do I ever trust you again after deceiving me like this?"  
  
"I'm sorry." That was the only thing that she could think of to say at that time. Sophie held her hand and led her back to the campus.  
  
The only thing that turned up at the campsite was a handkerchief that smelled like chloroform. The sheriff put it in a bag for the forensics lad to do some testing on it. Peter was unsure of what to do with the tent and all the gear that was in it. He'd take care of it later because first he needed to go call Mr. Barringer and tell him that his son was kidnapped.   
  
Denver  
  
Spencer called Edward when they had arrived in Denver. Edward had to make sure all the necessary accommodations were in order for the arrival of his grandson. He sent a limo out to the airport to pick up the passangers. He paced the halls of his estate waiting anxiously for the car. Marshall came in and looked at his fidgeting father.  
  
"Dad are you alright? You seem tense about something."  
  
"No I 'm fine. In fact I'm better than fine. I'm waiting for the arrival of my grandson and your nephew Scott."  
  
"You mean Martian is allowing you to meet him?"  
  
"Of course not, Martian doesn't even know. You actually think that he would allow me near him? Don't be absurd."  
  
"Well how did you get Scott to come visit you?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet and he's not coming to visit he's coming to live."  
  
Marshall was dumbfounded. "You mean you kidnapped him?"  
  
"Marshall don't put it like that. We're all going to welcome him with open arms. You make it sound like I'm doing something illegal."  
  
"Dad if you took the kid without his consent or without Martians, than that would be illegal."  
  
"I'll get his consent when he gets here. Now go tell everyone else that we are expecting company and they had better welcome him with open arms."  
  
Marshall was not pleased. Now he was going to have to fight harder to gain control over his father's company. He was not going to let Martian and his bastard son have any share of the company that he worked so hard for all these years just because he couldn't produce a male heir. That boy stepping foot in this house was the beginning of a nightmare to him and he'll have to find ways to make sure things didn't work out. He'd better go spread the good news before his father suspected him of sabotage.  
  
To be continued.  



	21. Default Chapter Title

  
Authors note: I don't condone drug use or pre-martial sex even though it is in my story. I want to thank everyone who sends responses but I do have to comment on one response from Lizzy. In my story I make a comment of Scott's blue eyes and Lizzy told me that Hayden has brown eyes. I'm sorry Lizzy but you are wrong because Hayden definitely has blue eyes. There is a website out there that has this information wrong and I cringe every time I see it.  
  
  
Scott's World-CH. 21  
  
Scott was still groggy eyed when he was taken off the plane. He wanted so bad to make his escape at this time. I took off running when everyone around him seemed to be occupied with something else. He didn't get very far because he was still in no condition to use his motor senses. Spencer was on him in no time pulling him into the waiting limo.  
  
"Nice try kid but you still have the disadvantage of having a sedative still in your system."  
  
"You're not going to get away with this," Scott's speech slurred.  
  
"You should think up some new dialog kid because that one is getting old. Not only am I going to get away with this but I already have."  
  
"Nobody likes a cocky kidnapper."  
  
"Yeah, and nobody likes a smart mouth kid. When you get to the Barringer estate you'll be taught some manners."  
  
"Well the old saying is that you can bring a horse to water but you can't make him drink."  
  
"You better learn to drink over there if you want to survive."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean. Is that some kind of threat?"  
  
"Let me put it this way kid. Edward always gets what he wants and he is very big on blackmail. How much does that cute little blonde mean to you?"  
  
Scott's mouth flew open and his eyes got as big as saucers. "No one better lay a finger on Shelby."  
  
"Shelby huh. Thank you I didn't know the name before. You just scored a bonus point."  
  
Scott was fuming now as well as scared. He was thinking that these people were crazy but they obviously meant business. He felt a little defeated right now because he didn't know where he stood in this whole mess. He thought that he'd better play by their rules until he figured out what was going on.  
  
Martian's home+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Martian slammed down the phone. He couldn't believe it. His father did what he was hoping he wouldn't. The thought crossed his mind that what if it wasn't his father? That would mean that something else had happened to Scott and he just didn't have the energy to think about that right then. He was going to be on the next flight out to Denver to confront his family in person. He called his ex-wife Susan to let her know of what was going on. She of course broke down and cried blaming the whole thing on herself for opening her big mouth earlier to Marshall. She wanted to get involved in the whole search and rescue but Martian told her to stay out and just keep her ears open for any news that might show up.  
  
Horizon+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shelby was a mess. They had to give her a sedative just to get her under control. Peter didn't know how to handle this situation right now. Nothing like this has ever happened before and he doubted that anything like this would ever happen again. There was nothing more that he could do regarding Scott. It was now out of his hands and was taken over by the police and Mr. Barringer. He was left with dealing with Shelby and her torn apart emotions. He had called Mrs. Merrick and learned that she just couldn't handle what Shelby did and acted almost disinterested. She was having so much complications in her own life that she couldn't handle Shelby's distractions. She gave Peter complete authority to deal with Shelby as he saw fit.   
  
Peter walked into his office and just collapsed into a chair. Sophie strolled in with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'll stand by you all I can but I don't want to be in your shoes right now."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Merrick and she pretty much gave us complete control over the well being of her daughter."  
  
"Well I hope you know what you're doing because the situation gets worse."  
  
"Oh Sophie don't tell me that. What could possible be worse about this whole thing?"  
  
Sophie walked around for a minute because she didn't know if she should just blurt it out. She realized that Peter was waiting for her to continue. "It appears that Scott and Shelby weren't as careful as they thought. Shelby's pregnant."  
  
Peter who was leaning back in his chair on two legs let the chair fall hard back into the floor. "Oh no. Please tell me that you're kidding."  
  
"Peter, I'm sorry but I wouldn't lie about a thing like this. Now what happens? Our school is not equipped that handle pregnant moms."  
  
"I'm quite aware of that Soph. Does Shelby know yet?"  
  
"No, she's been out of it for awhile. Once I got the test results back I informed the nurse not to give her anything that would harm the fetus."  
  
"Well the first thing that we need to do is tell her and then we need to get her emotionally strong enough to accept the situation. Right now I'm sure that Scott is the only thing on her mind and so then she'll have two things to worry about."  
  
"Maybe we should wait until we get more news on Scott first before we tell her."  
  
"Ok that might be wise considering. Right now you, I and the nurse are the only ones that know right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Let's keep it that way for now."  
  
Barringer Estate+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Edward went out to meet the car. Spencer got out one side and came around to open the door for Scott. He reached in and pulled Scott out of the car. Edward stood in awe as a proud grandfather looking upon his grandson for the first time. Scott looked him in the eye but refused to make a comment. Edward became concerned when he saw the bruised cheek and busted mouth. Scott's eyes were also bloodshot and his pupils were dilated. Edward turned to Spencer with anger.  
  
"What happened to him? What drug is he on?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Barringer but Scott was giving us a real hard time and we had to sedate him. The drug should wear off soon. He fell at the airport and busted his mouth."  
  
Scott realized that this was prime time to pay Spencer back. "That's bullshit. You hit me for no reason."  
  
Spencer turned to him and snapped, "There was plenty of reason kid but you are also delusional."  
  
Edward, "We won't fight about this out here. Scott let me properly introduce myself. I'm your grandfather Edward Barringer. I suppose that your father never mentioned me." He held out his hand for Scott to shake.  
  
Scott refused the hand gesture and added with a smirk, "Yea, we used to sit around the dinner table and my dad would say, be careful of your grandfather because he likes to kidnap kids."  
  
Edward was taken back a little at the rudeness. He looked over at Spencer and he just shrugged his shoulder with the I told you so look on his face.  
  
"Well we seem to have a sense of humor don't we. Let's go inside and get you settled in shall we?"  
  
The entourage started walking towards the huge estate except Scott. Once Edward realized that he wasn't moving he turned around.  
  
"Excuse me but sense I'm not staying than there is no need to get me settled in is there?"  
  
"Scott what seems to be the problem? I've never had the privilege of your company and when I offer my home to you with open arms you turn me down."  
  
"Well excuse me Edward, granddad, grandfather grandpappy or whatever the hell I'm suppose to call you but, kidnapping someone in the middle of the night is not my idea of a formal invitation. I thought people like you took pride in formality."  
  
"I see that you speak your mind which is a good trait sometimes but not when you're speaking to your elders. You will learn to have some respect because that's what makes a truly defined gentleman. Now because I'm the host here and you are the guest, you will learn to respect my wishes and keep your mouth shut. Now let's proceed to the house so you can meet other members of your family."  
  
Scott could not believe this guy. No wonder his dad left home and didn't want anything to do with this family. The old man could really get under your skin after awhile. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take him on when he was not in total control of himself so that next best thing would be honor the old mans wishes and play along.  
  
They walked into the foyer of the estate home and Scott was in awe at the beauty and size of this place. Complete with cathedral ceilings and spiral staircase that ended with an east and west wing. There was a man a little older than his father and a preppy but wild looking girl about 21. Edward made the introductions.  
  
"Scott this is your uncle Marshall and his daughter your cousin Lilly."  
  
Scott saw a big resemblance between Marshall and his father. He didn't know what to think about Lilly. She looked like a spoiled rich girl but the way she dressed you could tell that she had a rebellious side. Lilly spoke first.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the chosen one."  
  
Marshall gave Lilly a little nudge. "Now Lilly mind your manners. It's good to finally meet my nephew. How are you Scott? Was the trip comfortable enough for you?"  
  
Somehow Scott didn't think that Marshall was being sincere. "Oh you mean being dragged out in the middle of the night against your will, shot up with a sedative, slapped around and tackled on the hard pavement in a parking lot, than yes it must have been a pleasant trip."  
  
Lilly smiled. She was going to like this scenario. "Oh good he's not dull. It appears that he has some punk to him."  
  
Edward grudgingly adds, "Yes Lilly it appears that you have finally met your match. Lilly here likes to test our authority here. Why don't you inform Scott of some of the consequences for defiant behavior? You can also show him to his room on the west wing. Dinner will be at 6:00 sharp. Dinner is a formal affair around here. There should be some clothes that should fit you in your closet. We'll get together after dinner and discuss your new lifestyle." Without another word he left the room and everyone went on their separate ways except Lilly.  
  
Lilly faced him and started laughing. "Welcome to hell."  
  
Scott had a puzzled expression on his face, "Does he always command a room like that?"  
  
"Grandfather commands everything and everybody."  
  
"But not you. You probably enjoy watching the old man sweat. You probably get a kick out of it don't you?"  
  
"You're good at reading people and so am I. I predict that with my knowledge and your arrival that this place is about to be turned upside down."  
  
"Let the party begin because I don't plan on staying long."  
  
To be Continued.  
  
  



	22. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 22  
  
Shelby was just waking up in the clinic but was still feeling a little groggy. She was fully aware of what had taken place the day before and was anxious to find any new information. She started to get out of bed when Sophie approached her.  
  
"How are you feeling? Any better?"  
  
" I just feel a little sick but it's probably my nerves from worrying too much. Have you heard anything about Scott yet?"  
  
"No but we have a lot of people working on it right now. They'll let us know the minute they find out anything. You just need to relax and not let this stress you out so much." She handed Shelby a prenatal vitamin. "Here take this vitamin. The Dr. says it will help you keep your strength up."  
  
Shelby refused the pill. "I don't need a vitamin. I just need to know what happen to Scott and if he's ok."  
  
"Shelby please you need to take this and it would be best if you took one everyday for awhile." She held out her hand again.  
  
"Come on Sophie, you know that a stupid little vitamin is not going to help me get over this. Besides I thought this school was against pills of any kind. Aren't we suppose to be getting our nutrition from the delicious dinning hall food." She was being sarcastic now.  
  
Sophie was finding it harder and harder to get around Shelby's questions. "Yes, but there are always exceptions to the rules and you are one of them."  
  
"Why would anyone care about a screw up like me. Why care about my health anyway when Scott's life could be in danger. Doesn't anyone care about what might be happening the him?"  
  
"Yes of course we all care about Scott but other people are taking care of that situation and I need to take care of you."  
  
Shelby began to cry. "Why Sophie? Look at the mess I've made of things. If I'd just obeyed the rules than none of this would have happened. I don't give a damn about myself and I could care less what happens to me because I only care about Scott. You don't understand."  
  
Sophie became very compassionate. "Tell me Shelby I'm listening. Make me understand."  
  
"I know that everyone here especially Peter think that I'm irresponsible. I'm sorry but Scott just means the world to me. You probably think we're young and immature and don't know what were doing but that's not true. I was forced to grow up fast by living in the streets. No one treated me with any respect and decency until I met Scott. Yeah at first he was mean to me and called me names but he was just going through a hard time also. We were able to put all the crap in our lives aside and find a way to know who each other really were. We understand each other now and he doesn't hold anything from my past against me. He was able to bring out the real me and he shows me respect. He's loving, tender, and can be so sweet. No one else sees that side of Scott the way I do. He hides his feelings from everyone but me. When we are together it's like another world exists. There are times that I don't want to leave that world but I know that I have to. I needed to show Scott how much he meant to me. That's why we took off. We needed to be in our own little world for awhile."  
  
"Shelby I do understand first love and how you can get lost in another world. The problem with that is a lot of time it's fantasy and you can't ignore reality. I do believe that you two are in love but you had your whole life ahead of you and you didn't have to rush things. Now you'll have to deal with the consequences for the rest of your life."  
  
Shelby looked puzzled for a minute. "What you mean consequences and HAD a life ahead of me. What aren't you telling me Sophie."  
  
Sophie realized that she had dug a hole and it was getting bigger and bigger. She had no choice but to tell her. "Ok Shelby you have the right to know. The pregnancy test came back positive. You need to take care of yourself if not for you but for the baby you're carrying."  
  
Shelby stood in shock and turned white as a ghost. She dropped back down on the bed. "Oh God what have I done. He'll hate me. He'll think that I set him up. What should I do? Should I get rid of it? I can't it's apart of him too. If anything happens to Scott than this is the only part of him I'll have left. Oh Sophie I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. Please help me. Peter is going to throw me out of here isn't he?" She was sobbing and rocking back and forth now.  
  
Sophie went over to her and put her arms around her and just held on. "We have time Shelby. Let's wait until we find out about Scott before we make any decisions ok? Peter isn't going to throw you out. He knows about this and so does your mother. We have agreed to let you stay here until we can find a healthy alternative. I know it will be hard but you need to relax and not become to stressed out. You need to take care of yourself now. Now is when you need to prove how mature you really are."  
  
Barringer Estate  
  
Lilly took Scott upstairs to show him his room. Edward took Spencer into the parlor for some private conversation.  
  
"Did things go smoothly and no one saw you?"  
  
"Yes he actually made it quite easy for us."  
  
"He doesn't seem like he willingly went peaceful."  
  
"No I mean that we didn't have to take him from his dorm. He snuck out of his dorm to meet his girlfriend in the woods. Her name is Shelby and from what I gather he is quite taken with her. He'll do anything in her defense if you ever need a reason for blackmail."  
  
"Very well done. That kind of information could very well come in handy. Why don't you do back to Horizon and get me the file on that girl. Anything happen in the woods that you are aware of?"  
  
"Between Scott and Shelby? I would say most definite."  
  
"Well it appears that I'll have to deal with raging hormones as well. Off you go. Call me when you get the other file."  
  
Lilly opened the door to a room down a long hallway. Scott looked in and couldn't believe the size of that room. "Gee a person could get lost in his own bedroom here."  
  
"That's the whole idea. If you really want to get lost in this house I'll show you tons of little hiding places. There are some that grandfather doesn't even know about."  
  
"Well if he did know about them than they wouldn't be worth hiding in would they?"  
  
"That's true. So what's your story? How did you manage to come into our existence?"  
  
"Well there's this awesome thing called sex. My mom and dad did it and poof I'm here. You aren't going to tell me that you were genetically produced are you?"  
  
"Haha. So you are witty, defiant, clever, obnoxious and a comedian. Shit now I know that we must be related. It's too bad the rest of them are from another planet."  
  
"Obnoxious. You haven't seen obnoxious yet. How come they haven't thrown you out of here yet? They got rid of my dad when he was younger."  
  
"Well I may be the rotten apple from the tree but I know how to kiss ass when I need to. Beside I'm a female and they only expect perfection from the male gender in the Barringer family. You might as well get ready to have your life completely planned out for you now. It's no longer yours. Grandfather has complete control now."  
  
"I don't think so. My own dad couldn't control my life and I'll be damned if anyone else will."  
  
"Well whatever. It should be fun seeing how this place will change now that you're here. If you need anything let me know and I'll see what I can do to help."  
  
"Sure for start, why don't you help me get out of here."  
  
"I would if I could but if grandfather found out than he would kick me out and cut me out of his will."  
  
"I thought you wanted out. Don't you hate it here?"  
  
"Of course I do but I love the money even more. If I get thrown out than I'd be financially cut off and I have an expensive spending habit that I just can't seem to brake. Besides they know how to throw some awesome parties. You'll learn to love it too."  
  
"I don't want to love it. This is not my kind of lifestyle and I just want to get out of here. Did you know that I was kidnapped? I didn't come here willingly."  
  
"Really. Than I guess that people are probably looking for you. Did anyone see you get taken? Spencer is pretty good at what he does. Would your dad and mom even have a clue that it was grandfather?"  
  
"I don't know but it probably freaked my girlfriend out. She was with me when the whole thing went down. I think that they just left her in the woods."  
  
"In the woods? What were you doing in the woods?"  
  
Scott just gave Lilly the what are you stupid look and shook his head.  
  
"Gee you couldn't find a better place like a bedroom, hotel room or back seat of a car?"  
  
"There are no bedrooms where we are from just dorms with other roommates. No car and no way of getting to a hotel. Any more questions?"  
  
"Yeah, where are you from? I thought that you were taken from your home."  
  
"No I live at a school called Mt. Horizon. It's for troubled and dysfunctional teens."  
  
Lilly starts laughing. "Gee this is getting better by the minute. So what did you do to end up in there?"  
  
Scott was starting to get a little irritated now. "Listen I don't have to tell you my life story. All you need to know is that I definitely don't belong here."  
  
"Ok you don't have to get rude but remember that I'm the only one here who probably understands you. Get dressed for dinner. The clothes are in the closet. You want me to help you pick out something?"  
  
Scott walked over to the closet and looked inside. "You've got to be kidding? No way in hell am I wearing anything in this closet. I'd look like the poster boy for the local boarding school."  
  
"Fine than my advice to you is to not come down for dinner because you won't be served."  
  
"Fine. I'll think that I'll just stroll down stairs and stroll right on out the front door." Scott walked out of the room and went down stairs through the main foyer. He thought that it was a breeze so far. No one was in sight and he could just walk right on out. He opened the front door and there stood a guard waiting for him.  
  
"Going some where master Scott?"  
  
He thought man when did I become anyone's master? "Yeah I thought that I'd take a walk around the grounds."  
  
"Fine I'll show you around."  
  
"No thank you. I think that I'd rather be by myself."  
  
"Sorry sir, but I have strict orders to not let you leave the house unsupervised."  
  
"Damn" Scott turned around and walked back into the house. Lilly was standing there with her arms folded in front of her.  
  
"Didn't get very far did you?"  
  
"Shut up. There's got to be another way out of here."  
  
"Listen Scott. It'll never happen in broad daylight. This is something that has to be diabolical and planned out. It's going to take time. Just enjoy yourself while you can. There is everything under the sun here from tennis courts, swimming pool, racquetball courts, saunas and even a movie room. You can have fun here if you want to. I've needed someone to hang with and you just made my life a little more interesting."  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't have any friends. What's the matter you to spoiled for them?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, of course I have friends but my friends aren't allowed around here. They don't fit into the social scene if you know what I mean.   
Maybe I can introduce you to some of them. I think that they would like you."  
  
"Great, I'm trying my ass off to get out of here and your trying to fill up my social calander. Shit I need a cigarette."  
  
"You smoke. I've got something stronger if you want."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Show me the way."  
  
"Follow me. It's in one of the secret hiding places that I was telling you about. I'm beginning to get the picture of why you were at Mt. Horizon."  
  
Scott made no comment and followed Lilly to what looked like an old wine cellar. It was cold, dark and damp but definitely private. They rolled the marijuana and smoked it until they began to feel the affects of a buzz. Lilly looked at her watch and realized that it was past 6:00 and that dinner had already started.  
  
"Oh man Scott we got to get out of here because we're late for dinner."  
  
"Who cares, I wasn't planning on going anyway."  
  
"You don't understand. When you miss dinner you have to explain your every where-abouts. I get caught in a lie every time. It's just easier to make it to dinner. Besides they'll probably hold me responsible for you so come on let's go."  
  
She pulled him up from where he was desperately trying to chill and mellow out.  
She dragged him along behind her as they made the way back to the main house and into the dinning room. "Sorry where late. I was showing Scott around the estate. We didn't get a chance to get dressed up. Should we take our meal in the kitchen?"  
  
Edward stood and dismissed the problem. "I'll let it go this time Lilly. You need to be more aware of the time. Have a seat. Scott come here. I want to introduce you to your grandmother."  
  
She was a sweet old lady with silver color hair. She seemed frail but seemed to have the respect of everyone in the room. She smiled and gestured for Scott to come closer to her. She was bound to a wheelchair and couldn't maneuver very well. Scott walked over to her and squatted down so that he was at eye level with her. She reached out and took his hand and held it.  
  
"My dear boy it's so nice to finally meet you. You'll have to tell me all about you and you father after dinner."  
  
Edward spoke, "Corinne you know that we don't talk about Martin in this house."  
  
"Quiet Edward. Martin is and always will be my youngest son. You can't erase my memory of him. This boy has a lot of Martin in him and I want to hear every detail of his life. You can just go putter around with whatever it is that you do after dinner but I'm going to spend some quality time with my grandson and that's final."  
  
Edward grumbled something and sat back down to the table. Scott felt a bond to this old lady already even though he hadn't spoken one word to her yet. He loved the way she controlled the situation and he realized that she was probably the only one who could stand up to Edward. Scott knew whom it was that he needed to bond with to get his way.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-Ch. 23  
  
Spencer had made his way back into the file system of Horizon students. His target this time was to gather any and all information on a blonde-headed girl named Shelby. Once his job was completed he headed back to Denver to deliver the information to his employer. He had viewed the file on the plane ride back and was quite surprised at the facts that he had viewed. This kind of information would probably give the old man a coronary heart attack.   
  
Barringer Estate  
  
Scott had proceeded to the sitting room after dinner so that he could converse with Corinne. He wondered around looking at different things trying to kill some time. There was a beautiful grand piano in the room and Scott just couldn't resist the temptation. He sat down and played some lovely soft ballets that brought his mind thinking about Shelby. In the process of playing, Corinne wheeled herself in and sat back listening to her grandson play so beautifully. She was pleased to see the talent that he had and didn't dare disturb him. Scott finished one song and heard the soft applause of his grandmothers clapping hands. He turned to greet her.  
  
"Oh how lovely you play."  
  
"My mom taught me to play when I was little."  
  
"Your mother was so talented. I really liked her sweet spirit."  
  
"I thought that the Barringer side didn't approve of her."  
  
"Not everyone sees eye to eye with Edward. He's so demanding and in control and I don't always agree with him. He's made some very bad decisions in his life that has affected this whole family. He's not one to admit his mistakes and he doesn't know how to apologize because of his pride. He wanted so much to control your father but Martin was to head strong for him. When Edward couldn't mold Martin into his image than he found it best to let him go. I cried for days and I begged him to reconsider but Edward never goes back on his word. He felt that if he reconsidered than that would make him weaker than Martin. Edward and your father are actually so much alike because neither one wants to be weaker than the other is. Since neither one would give in, it tore my family apart. I've wondered for years how things were with him and Susan. Did you grow up in a happy home?"  
  
"Yes for most of my life it was great. We used to do a lot together and we'd spend a lot of time with each other. It didn't start going bad until a couple of years ago when my mother walked out. I didn't understand at the time why she did it and I put a lot of the blame on myself at first. My dad said that it wasn't my fault and that she loved me but it was still hard to accept. I just became more involved in other activities to try and forget the pain. My dad and I became really close for awhile until he met her."  
  
"Who's her?"  
  
"Elaine his second wife. She ruined everything that we had together. I don't think anything will ever be the same again."  
  
"I heard that they no longer live together. Doesn't that help?"  
  
"It might help some but we lost the trust in each other. I don't know if we'll ever get it back. He doesn't look at me the same way anymore."  
  
"How could he loose the trust in you? You're only a child."  
  
"I betrayed him."  
  
"How can someone so young betray another so as not to be forgiven?"  
  
Scott couldn't bring himself to tell her what he had done. He felt ashamed right now as if the whole thing was his fault. Everything that he had learned at Horizon just flew right out the window. He tried so hard to keep control of his feelings but he was slowly loosing the battle.   
  
"I need to get out of here. Please help me get out of here. I don't belong."  
  
"Of course you belong here and so does your father. I want you to feel welcomed here anytime you want. We are part of your family also. Please don't be angry with us. We won't hold you against your will but please remember that you have other family that you can turn to."  
  
By the time Corinne was trying to get some trust in Scott Edward walked in. "Corinne what false hope are you trying to feed this boy? No judge on this earth will give custody back to his incompetent parents."  
  
Scott became worried at the last statement. "What do you mean custody?"  
  
"Well think about it Scott. Your mother abandoned you and your incompetent father marries a women who sexual abuses you and then he himself physically abuses you. On the other hand, I can provide proper upbringing with proper education and a loving home."  
  
Scott was becoming paranoid now. "You mean to tell me that you're going to go to court and file a custody suit? What about kidnapping. You can't do this. I won't let this happen."  
  
"Relax Scott. Kidnapping won't hold up in court because I was just trying to protect you. There won't be a judge out there who won't see things my way. You can have the best of everything that you deserve. I can get you into the most prestigious boy's school where you can receive excellent education. You weren't getting that at Horizon."  
  
"You have no proof of anything that you just mentioned. How did you find out about any of it?"  
  
"It's all in documented files from Horizon. I can also prove that Horizon is an unfit school. Evidently the students can run around unsupervised and engage in pre-martial sexual activities. That should look good in court."  
  
Scott was fuming mad now. "This is all bullshit. You can't prove anything and how do you know what does on at Horizon? You don't know anything."  
  
"I never give facts unless I have substantial evidence to back me up. Are you going to stand here and tell me that you didn't have sex with a Shelby Merrick?"  
  
"You're just trying to set me up. You want me to say something bad about Horizon so you have a case to build upon but I won't."  
  
"You're right. Shelby was a known prostitute so she could have been sleeping with various boys at Horizon. The problem is that only one could be the father of the child she is carrying."  
  
Scott collapsed into a chair. "Oh shit your lying. How could you know something like that?"  
  
"I hacked into the computer system of Horizon and it's all written and well documented by Peter Scarbough himself."  
  
Scott was becoming hysterical now. "You've got to let me go back. I can't leave her alone at a time like this. Please let me go, she needs me."  
  
Edward grabbed Scott and shook him. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. You are not going to screw up your life like your father did. You are going to stay here and get proper schooling so that you can have a successful future. You will not see Ms. Merrick again and you will not have anything to do with her. If you care about her at all than you will comply too these demands or Ms. Merrick might have some unfortunate accident. Do you understand what I'm saying."  
  
Scott was crying now. "No you bastard, don't you hurt her. She hasn't done anything to you. You are so cold. Now I know why my dad couldn't stand living here. You are a maniac and you won't get away with this."  
  
"Scott this is your choice. You choose the fate of Ms. Merrick. What will it be? You stay and she goes unharmed, you fight me or leave here and she and her baby will have an unfortunate accident."  
  
So much was running through Scott's head right now. He didn't know how but someway he was going to set things right. The first thing that he needed to do was to make sure that Shelby was taken care of. "This is blackmail. I'll comply if I can add a stipulation to the rule."  
  
"I try to be a fair business man. What's your offer?"  
  
"I know you have the money so I want a trust fund opened up in her name so that she can afford to raise the baby properly and I want to be able to talk to my parents."  
  
"If I comply to your demands than you have to tell your parents that it is your choice that you live here and you will agree to go to a school of my choosing."  
  
Scott hated this more than anything but he had to do what he thought would work out best. He dropped his head down in defeat. "Ok, I'll do it."  
  
"I want to call my mom first and I want a record of the trust fund so I know that she got it."  
  
"The phone is over there. We'll leave and let you have some privacy. No tricks because if I find out that you double crossed me than you'll be the one to blame."  
  
Scott shook his head and waited for them to leave so that he could make his phone call. He dialed the number and prayed that she would be home. Susan answered the phone sounding somewhat depressed.  
  
"Mom it's Scott."  
  
"Scott oh my God where are you. Everyone is looking for you."  
  
"Mom I need you to listen and not interrupt ok? I need to tell you something important."  
  
"Ok Scott go ahead."  
  
"I living with grandfather and grandmother Barringer right now."  
  
"But Scott. . . . ."  
  
Scott cut her off. "Mom let me finish. I've made a real mess of things and I need you to help me out. I fell in love with this girl at Horizon named Shelby and she means everything to me. We had sex mom and I thought that we were being careful but she got pregnant. Please can you take care of her until I finish school. I have set up a trust fund for her but she probably will need someone to help her get through this. I know that Horizon won't let her stay there because they can't. Mom please, I know that I messed up real bad and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. I can't see Shelby right now. It's the way things have to be right now. I really do love her and I don't want anything to happen to her. Her family is not able to cope with this kind of thing. Can you help her? Please do it for me."  
  
"Scott I'm not stupid. I know how Edward works. He's blackmailed you hasn't he?" No answer. "Talk to me Scott. What's really going on there?"  
  
  
"Mom if I don't comply than he'll just destroy all of your lives by dragging a lot of shit through the court system. He'll get you for abandonment and Dad for physical and sexual abuse. He knows how to make people do what he wants. I'm just trying to protect everyone here. It's just best if I comply too his wishes. It's not like he wants to hurt me. He just wants to help me gain a future. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand Scott but he doesn't have the right to control your life through threats and blackmail."  
  
"I can handle it for a little while until I can figure out what to do. I just need to know that Shelby is getting taken care of."  
  
"Ok, I'll go to the school tomorrow and see what I can do. I'll try and get authorization to become her legal guardian until she turns 18. There is a school here for unwed teenage mothers so they can finish high school. How will I be able to contact you?"  
  
They discussed the possibilities of using the Internet to keep in touch with each other. Scott would request a computer to take to school with him and then they could communicate without having phone calls retraced. Scott prayed that all would work out until he could be in the arms of Shelby again. Scott added one last demand for his mother. Make sure that she told Shelby that he loved her.  
  
To be continued.  



	24. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-Ch. 24  
  
Martin made his way into the Barringer Corporate building. He asked to speak to Edward but his secretary said that he was in a meeting in the conference room. Martin was in no mood to wait for an appointment so he just took it upon himself to bust into the conference room with the secretary running after him yelling. When he burst into the room all eyes around the large table turned to see what the commotion was about. The woman was apologizing and saying that she had tried to stop him. Edward held up his hand and stood up dismissing the woman.  
  
"Well Martin, long time no see. What an unexpected surprise."  
  
Martin, "Cut the bullshit dad. Where's Scott? I know that you have him. Where is he? So help me, if anything has happened to him."  
  
"Martin such harsh accusations. He is my grandson why would I harm him?"  
  
"So you admit that you do have him?"  
  
"I haven't admitted to anything. Why would you deprive a grandfather for 16 years the right to know his own grandson?"  
  
"You lost all your rights the day you threw me out of the house."  
  
Everyone was still sitting around the conference table and finally Edward dismissed them as well so that he could continue this conversation in private.  
  
"You are so mistaken Martin. I have even more rights than you think. You and Susan both lost all your rights to him they day you decided to become an abusive father. Susan walked out on him and then you and your pedophile of a wife decided to abuse him."  
  
"Your crazy, did Scott tell you that?" Martin was becoming a bit concerned that Scott told him things he shouldn't have.  
  
"Maybe he did and maybe he didn't but never the less I have documented proof of the allegations. Scott has agreed to live with me and I shall give him the proper home environment and schooling. If you fight me on this than I will take you to court and file for custody. You know my track record. I've never lost a court case in my life and I don't plan to start now."  
  
"You're bluffing. You don't expect me to step aside and let you finish raising my son do you? I'll get you on kidnapping charges. He is my son and you are not going to control him. I don't know what documentation you claim to have but it won't hold up in court. Besides a true judge would ask Scott who'd he'd rather be with and I know it wouldn't be you."  
  
"Are you so sure? It's been awhile so why don't you come home for dinner tonight and you can see for yourself how content Scott is. Shall we say 6:00 the usual time?"  
  
"I'll be there and you had better have Scott's bags packed because he will go home with me."  
  
"Wishful thinking never hurt anyone. See you at 6."  
  
Martin left in a huff. There was no way that Scott could willingly agree to the old mans terms. All he needed to do was to apologize to Scott and make him think that he believed him regarding the allegations against Elaine.  
  
The first thing that Edward did was call home to inform everyone of the dinner guest. Corinne was excited to be seeing her long forgotten son again. Edward got Scott on the phone and drilled him on the behavior that he expected of him. He of course used his usual threats against Shelby to keep Scott in line. This was going to be the true test of Scott's devotion to her. All he had to do was hold his cell phone with the speed dial set for Spencer in front of Scott for him to understand what could happen. He smiled and waited in anticipation for the night's festivities.   
  
  
Horizon  
  
Susan showed up at Horizon exhausted from flying the redeye flight to Washington. She was in dire need to find out if what Scott told her was true. She drove a rental car up to the Horizon main campus to see if she could talk to Peter. Juliet was walking to breakfast with Shelby when she noticed her.  
  
"Oh my gosh. That's Scott's mom."  
  
Shelby, "Jules are you crazy that's not Elaine."  
  
"No it's Scott's real mother. I met her when you were sent home the first time."  
She waved and ran over to greet her. "Mrs. Boyd how are you?"  
  
"Juliet it's so nice to see you again."  
  
"Have you heard about Scott? Do you have any news about him?" she asked anxiously  
  
"Yes he called me last night."  
  
Shelby franticly began talking. "What do you mean he called you? Where is he? Is he ok? What happened to him? When will he be back? I've been dying without him."  
  
Susan just smiled. "You must be Shelby."  
  
"Yes how did you know?"  
  
"Scott told me all about you. You are actually the reason why I am here. Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
Peter noticed the vehicle parked out front and came to see who the visitor was. She looked familiar but he wasn't quite sure. He went over to introduce himself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Peter Scarbrow and you are?"  
  
Susan looked a little confused but introduced herself again. "I'm Susan Boyd Scott's mother."  
  
It all came flooding back to Peter. The first time that they had met was when he was high on painkillers. He felt a little embarrassed in forgetting who she was but blamed it on the flue. Peter took them into his office so that they could talk. He dismissed Juliet and Shelby until Susan informed him that she needed to have Shelby there. Juliet left with her head down because she too wanted to hear what Mrs. Boyd had to say about Scott. At least she could go tell the rest of the group that Scott was ok and that he had talked to his mother last night.  
  
They all sat down and Peter started asking almost the same questions that Shelby asked. Susan interrupted so she could tell them why she had come.  
  
"First of all I need to know if what Scott told me was true. Shelby are you pregnant with Scott's child?"  
  
Shelby's mouth dropped opened and so did Peter's. "How could he have known. He wasn't here for anyone to tell him."  
  
"I don't know how he found out but that is why I am here."  
  
So many things were going through Shelby's head right now. She probably came here to tell me that Scott doesn't ever want to see me again. She is going to say that I ruined her son's life and that I can have no further contact with him. What am I going to do? Shelby pulled herself together. She didn't want to break down in front of Mrs. Boyd. She slowly got up out of her chair and started to walk out of the door. Susan was confused at Shelby's reaction.  
  
"Excuse me but I didn't hear a confirmation. Are you or are you not carrying my grandchild?"  
  
Shelby slowly and sadly turned. "Yes I'm sorry to say that I am but don't worry I promise I won't ask of anything from Scott. I won't hold him responsible because it was me who set him up and seduced him. I'll take full responsibility for what happened." She again turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait. I came to help." Shelby stopped and turned around not believing what she had heard. "I know that being a teenager today is so hard and especially harder when you don't have the guidance of a mother. I made one of the biggest mistakes in my life when I put myself first and walked out on Scott when he needed me. A lot of Scott's problems that he has been dealing with are the result of me leaving him. I know that I can't change what has happened to him but I can be there for him now. The only thing that he has asked of me is to take care of you and make sure that you are ok. I know that Horizon can't keep you here in your condition and Scott said that your family would have a hard time excepting this. I am opening my heart and my home to you if you except. I love my son and I have so much time to make up to him. This has been his one and only request and I feel that I must fulfill it. If I could get permission from your family for me to be your temporary guardian until you are 18, than you could come live with me until we can figure out a way to bring Scott back. I'll even make sure that you finish your education because that is really important. What do you say? I'll give you time to think about it and you can let me know." She walked out of the room to give Shelby some time to discuss this with Peter.  
  
Shelby stood there in shock not knowing what to say. Peter spoke first.  
  
"Shelby I think that you just got the biggest blessing handed to you on a silver platter. I'll call your mother if you want to discuss this with her. She has already told me that she couldn't handle your problem right now in her life. I think that if you take Mrs. Boyd up on her offer than you could probably still keep in touch with your own family but they wouldn't be burdened with the actual problem. This sounds like the perfect solution to me. What do you think?"  
  
Shelby couldn't hold up the wall any more and finally broke down. She wept as she tried to discuss her feelings. "I've never in my life met a more generous person besides you and Sophie. Now I know why Scott is such a special person. Look at the mother he has. How can a mother be so understanding about their own child's mistakes?"  
  
Peter just held her and let her cry. "Shelby I think you just experienced the true meaning of unconditional love. It's a good feeling isn't it? There are a lot of people in the world who are like that. Not everyone in the world is bad. Once you get out of here and into the real world maybe you can see for yourself that the world really isn't such a bad place after all."  
  
"Thank you Peter. I needed to hear that. Make the call to my mother while I'll let Mrs. Boyd know. Oh my gosh I've got to say goodbye to everyone here. I better get busy." She hurried off to get everything she needed to do accomplished.  
  
Barringer House  
  
It was almost 6:00 and Edward was giving Scott some last minute lecture. Lilly just stood by and shook her head. After Edward walked away she approached Scott.  
  
"So now comes the big theatrical performance right?"  
  
"Right. If I don't pull it off than something might happen to Shelby."  
  
"She is pretty lucky to have someone like you. Damn why'd you have to be related to me? I never get the good guys. So how long is this little charade going to last?"  
  
"Well grandfather is planning on shipping me off to Manchester Academy on Monday. Do you have any ideas of getting kicked out of there? I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"Well it won't be easy because grandfather is on the board of trustees. If you keep pulling demerits by braking the rules than you'll probably just get a lot of punishments but they won't send you home. The only way that I can think of to actually get expelled or kicked out is to sleep with the headmasters daughter."  
  
"Oh thank you. I really needed to hear that. I'll see what else I can do." By that time the doorbell rang and everyone was getting set for Martin's visit. Scott looked over at Lilly. "Quick do you have anything to smoke? I need something to get me through this."  
  
She grabbed his hand "Hurry up and follow me."  
  
The butler answered the door and escorted Martin into the sitting room where his mother Corinne was waiting for him. She broke down and cried and seeing her youngest son that she hadn't seen in over 16 years. Even though Martin held a lot of resentment against his father, he didn't hold any negative feelings against his mother. He crouched down and gave her a big long over due hug. She held his face in her hands as she tried to bring back all the lost memories.  
  
"Martin it's so good to see you again. I've missed you terribly. You've got one fine handsome young man for a son. I'm so proud of you. You've became a success without the aid of your family and I admire you for that. I know things have been hard but I hope we can just put all our differences aside just for once and get along."  
  
"Mom you know that I've missed you terribly too but I can't forgive father for what he has just done. Scott is my son and he belongs at home with me."  
  
"I know dear but you know your father. He is prepared to take you down in order to have some rights to Scott. See if you two can work out a deal that will make everyone happy. I only want what's best for him. He's a gifted and talented child and I don't want to see him getting caught in the cross fire."  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen but I do promise you that I won't keep him away from seeing you."  
  
"Thank you dear, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see him again."  
  
Edward walked in to the parlor. "Well I see that you at least still have some respect for your mother."  
  
This made Martin mad. "Can it dad. You know damn well that mother was always the innocent party here. I have never had any grief with her. Now where is my son? You don't have him locked up as a prisoner do you?"  
  
"Oh Martin don't be absurd. Scott has the run of the house here. Charles, go find master Scott and bring him here." The butler left to go locate Scott while the others sat down for a cocktail.  
  
It was about 15 minutes for Charles to locate Lilly and Scott. He had to wade through the strong sweet aroma and think smoke cloud. "Ohhh weee, you'd better get yourself sobered up because your daddy is here to see you."  
  
Scott just looked at him. "I know. Why'd you think I'm not in there right now."  
  
"Well master Scott you can't hide forever so you might as well go make an appearance before I get in trouble for not finding you."  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing."  
Scott walked into the parlor but stood back away from his dad. Martin turned when he saw Scott walk in and ran over to him. "Scott are you alright?"  
  
Scott pulled away without responding to his hug. He felt that if he let his emotions get away from him than he wouldn't be able to keep up with the charade. The more distance that he could bring between himself and his dad the better it would be for him.  
  
"Of course I'm alright. Why didn't you ever tell me that I had some grandparents?"  
  
This was not the welcome that Martin was hoping for. "Scott I had my reasons. I want you to go get you things because you are going home with me."  
  
Scott looked over at his grandfather who held his cell phone in his hand and gave the assuring look that he'd better do the right thing. "I'm not going home with you right now. I want to stay here and live with my grandparents for awhile."  
  
Martin's heart ached. He knew that he needed to give his sells pitch to Scott right now. "No Scott you don't know what you're saying. You need to come back with me. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to realize that Elaine is to blame for everything that went on. I don't blame you anymore."  
  
Scott couldn't tell if it was coming from the heart or not. He wanted to so much believe that his dad was being honest with him. Even if he was Scott couldn't do anything about it right now. Scott's eyes watered a little as he tried to hold back the tear that was about to fall. He pulled himself together and backed away further from his dad. "It's too late for that. I don't want to live with you anymore. I want to stay here."  
  
Martin aggressively walked over and grabbed his son's shoulders. "Look at me."  
Scott slowly raised his head and met his father's eyes with his own. "What are you on Scott? Your eyes are bloodshot. I might have been dumb enough to fall for this before but I won't do it again. What are you doing to him dad? Giving him drugs so he can't think straight?"  
  
Edward, "I have no idea what you're talking about. There are no drugs in this household."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about dad. I'm going to my room and I'm staying here." With that said, Scott turned and walked out of the room before things got way out of hand. Martin ran after Scott and yelled at him from the top of the stairs. Scott turned "Just leave me along right now dad I need to be left alone. I'll call you sometime and we can talk later."  
  
Martin knew that he was beaten and he finally had to except defeat. He turned to his father. "You may have won this round but you won't win the whole match. I'll have the police and my lawyer with me that next time I come."  
  
"Martin you can bring the U.S. army but it won't change anything. Scott likes being here. If you were are better father than none of this would have ever taken place."  
  
"Don't talk to me about good fathers when you ruined my life."  
  
"That's where you are wrong. I was the best father possible. It was you who decided to rebel. I promise that I won't let Scott make the same mistake."  
  
He turned to his mother and gave her a kiss. "It was a pleasure to see you again mother. I'll be returning again and I will retrieve my son the next time." He walked out without even considering the dinner plans they had for him.  
  
Edward smiled and shouted "Victorious. I need to go and talk to Scott before we sit for dinner."  
  
He walked into Scott's room and saw him laying face down crying into his pillow. "Get up boy. I will not tolerate you falling apart like that. You successfully survived that little ordeal now are you going to survive the next one?"  
  
Scott turned over to look at him "What next one?"  
  
Edward grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him off the bed. "I especially will not tolerate drug use in this house. What are you on and where did you get it?"  
  
To Be continued.  
  



	25. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 25  
  
Shelby couldn't believe that she was finally leaving Horizon. She always thought that she would either graduate or be pulled out by her mother to take care of things at home. This was going to be a whole new world opening up to her and she was actually a little scared. She just had to hold on because she knew that it was only a matter of time before Scott was back in her life. She had a very emotional farewell with the rest of the cliffhangers and she received a lot of advice from Peter and Shelby. She promised to keep everyone in touch and let them all know about how she was doing. She realized that she would be doing a lot of letter writing but it would help to pass the time away. Mrs. Boyd came back for her the next morning after she had a chance to get her things together.  
  
"You haven't changed your mind have you? You look a little worried."  
  
Shelby, "No I'll be fine. I think that I'm just a little scared. Not of you but just being back out in the real world again. Horizon was a sanctuary from all the things in the world that I was running from and now I have to face it all again."  
  
"No Shelby you don't. The world that I'm going to take you to is not the same one that you came from. Things will be different this time."  
  
Peter, "She's right Shelby. It will be different but that's not to say that you still won't have to overcome some challenges. We've given you a lot of tools to prepare yourself and if you remember to use them than you'll do just fine. If you ever need to talk you can always call because we are still here for you. Good luck and don't be a stranger." Peter walked over and gave her a big hug, as well did Sophie.  
  
Sophie, "I'm sure going to miss you. Make sure you bring that cute little bundle of joy here to show off when it finally makes it's way into the world."  
  
"Oh man I can't even think that far in advance yet. I'm just waiting until I get to see Scott again. It's killing me to ask him how he found out about the baby."  
  
She got in the car and drove away waving at all the people that she cared about that was in her life. Her heart was heavy at leaving the only true people that felt like family to her. She was quiet and subdued as Susan drove to the airport.  
  
Susan looked over and saw the sorrow look in her face. She needed to somehow bring some light into this girl that sat next to her. "You can tell me your feelings if you like. I'm a real good listener. Why don't you tell me how you and Scott became a couple."  
  
It was funny discussing her feelings to the mother of her one true love but Susan was kind and gentle. She was easy to talk to. "It's actually kind of funny because he really couldn't stand me at first. No matter what I did to get his attention he would just call me a name and turn his back."  
  
"He called you names? What kind of names?"  
  
"He called me a used car and a skank."  
  
Susan's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Did you slap him? I never raised him to be disrespectful to people like that. You should have slapped him."  
  
Shelby just laughed at that thought. "Well he was going through a tough time being the newbie and all. I do believe that he loved the fact that two girls were crushing on him though. It was war between Juliet and me to get his attention."  
  
"Was he rude to Juliet as well?"  
  
"No, they actually hooked up for awhile but things just didn't work out. He was actually protective of her and I think that he still is. I think that he looks at her as more of a sister than anything else now."  
  
"So when did things change between you two?"  
  
Shelby shyly smiled, "I'm not sure that you want to hear it."  
  
"Actually I do. I feel that I've missed out on a lot of Scott's teenage life and I need to hear what I've been missing. I'll make a deal with you. You tell me all you can about him right now and I'll tell you some things about him when he was younger. He'll probably kill me but wait until we get home and I'll show you the boxes and boxes of baby pictures that I have of him. He was such a cute kid."  
  
Shelby liked Scott's mother more and more. She almost envied him because of the relationship that they must have had at one time. She continued to tell her about how Scott spilled his guts to her about the whole Elaine abuse and how she had stuck by him through the whole CPS situation. She went on for what seemed like hours. It helped speed up the plane ride home.  
  
Barringer Estate  
  
Scott went without dinner because he refused that tell his grandfather where he had gotten the weed to smoke. Scott was getting antsy to get out and needed to talk to his mother. He waited until the middle of the night when everyone was asleep to sneak downstairs in the study to use the phone. He called his mother but was told by his stepfather that she went to Horizon to pick up Shelby. This was one huge load off his mind now. All he had to do was make sure that his grandfather didn't know where she was and then he couldn't make his threats anymore. Scott knew that Spencer was hacking into the Horizon computer system to retrieve his information. He needed to talk to Peter about that. Even though it was in the middle of the night he still needed to make the phone call because he didn't know when he would get another chance.   
  
Peter thought he was dreaming but when he finally woke up he realized that the phone had been ringing for some time. Crap what time was it? He hoped that it wasn't some kind of an emergency.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Peter? Is that you?"  
  
"What time is it? Scott is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry to wake you but I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Scott where are you? Are you all right? Did you know that you mother came by today and took Shelby with her?"  
  
"Gee Peter what is this 20 questions? Yes I'm fine and yes I know that my mom has Shelby. I'm at my grandparent's house and I know how my grandfather was getting all his information about me. He hired a private eye named Spencer. He was the same guy that I saw in the woods the day of the quest remember? Anyway Spencer has been sneaking into the office and hacking into the computer system. You must write a book about all of us because everything you wrote was given to my grandfather and he seems to know more about me than I do myself."  
  
"But Scott that's illegal."  
  
"Peter you don't understand. My grandfather is above the law. That's how I found out about Shelby because you put it in her file. Oh I'm sorry about that. I guess I'd be on shuns if I were still there right?"  
  
"It'd be worse punishment kiddo."  
  
"Well I'm getting my just reward now. Because he monitors everything you document than I need you not to mention that Shelby has left or at least don't mention that she left with my mom. As long as he doesn't know where she is than he can't continue making threats against her to keep me in line."  
  
"Scott this sounds like something the police should be notified about."  
  
"They can't arrest someone for making threats. Only if they act upon them and by that time it might be to late. I can't afford to take the risk of anything happening to her. I figure that if I piss the old man off enough than maybe he'll get rid of me like he did my father."  
  
"Scott you be careful that nothing happens to yourself either. Shelby is getting taken care of now so you need to watch you own back now. I'll take care of things here for you and then tomorrow I'm investing in a security system." Before Peter could say anything else to Scott he heard shouting in the background and then the phone went dead.  
  
The lights flipped on which startled Scott as his grandfather came stomping into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott quickly put down the receiver. "Who are you calling at this hour in the morning?" Scott backed away to further the distance between his grandfather and himself. "ANSWER ME" he shouted.  
  
"No one. I mean I was going to call someone but they didn't answer."  
  
"Who was this someone?"  
  
"My mom"  
  
"Why would you call your mom? She walked out on you. Don't you know that she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore?"  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Listen we're all the family you need right now. Your father walked out yesterday because he has given up on you. Why do you think that he sent you away to that school? He gave up on you and it was easier to get rid of you than deal with your problems."  
  
"You mean like father like son. Is history repeating itself? You gave up on my dad and got rid of him too. The only difference is that he came back for me and you never went back for him."  
  
"Yes that may be true but I'm not going to let you be a victim of that situation. I can continue with you where I left off with him."  
  
"You can't do that because I'm not my father. You can't pretend to make up for lost time with another person. I'm not going to pay for my father's mistakes. I've got enough of my own to deal with."  
  
"Yes you do and I'm going to help you deal with them. You'll be going off to school this weekend and you can fall into a familiar pattern of life. It's important that you succeed here so that you won't regret it for the rest of your life. Now I want you to go back to bed now and we'll pack your things for Manchester tomorrow."  
  
Scott walked back to his room as his grandfather shadowed him. As he went inside he heard the door shut and than a click of a lock. He went over to turn the doorknob and found that he was now locked inside his room. The only thing that gave him comfort was the fact that he knew that Shelby was now safe. Once he got to Manchester Academy than he would try and make his getaway.  
  
The next day came and Scott was starving from not having any dinner the night before. He sat down with the rest of the family for breakfast as Edward gave out orders for Scott's bags to be packed and put in the car for departure. His grandfather gave him the usual lecture about how great and prestigious this school was. How he should be honored to go there because it's a very hard school to get into and if he succeeded than he'd have colleges from all over begging for him to attend. He told Scott that they already held a spot on the football team because of his previous football experience. He said that the faculty was excited about his arrival and a lot of people were looking forward to  
meeting the grandson of the powerful and prominent corporate mogul. This didn't sit to well with Scott because that meant that a lot of people would be watching him and expecting great things from him.  
  
Lilly, "It seems like the school is anxiously waiting for the golden boy make his grand entrance." She looked over at Scott and gave him the - I feel sorry for you look. "I bet grandfather even has hired you your very own bodyguard." Scott looked worried.  
  
Scott, "Please tell me that you won't have someone tailing me."  
  
"I have someone keeping a close eye on you but don't worry because they are not to interfere with your social or academic lifestyle. They are there to make sure that you don't pull anything stupid if you know what I mean and no you will not be told who it is. It could be someone different each day."  
  
"That's not fair. I should be able to go to school without someone constantly looking over my shoulder."  
  
"Well if you can prove to me that you can be mature and a responsible person than I will back off. I'll give it about a month and than I'll reevaluate the situation."  
  
The only thing that Scott could think of was how he was going to ditch his shadow. First he needed to find out who it was and then he could try and make his move. He just needed to be patient, which was not one of his strong traits.  
  
After breakfast they loaded up the car and headed to Manchester Academy. He was given a tour of the campus, introduced to the headmaster, staff and then he was taken to his room in the dorm. There was a lot of staring and whispering as he walked down the hallway. Scott knew that he was the topic of conversation and he didn't like it. He didn't know what all the other boy's problem were but he was going to sure find out after his grandfather left.  
  
After he was settled in and given the rules and procedures of the academy, Scott was finally left alone to sort things out. His grandfather said that he would call tomorrow to see how things were going. Scott let out a sign of relief as he watched his grandfather's limo pull away from the campus. He heard his bedroom door open and shut as a kid named Daniel announced his presence as Scott's roommate. Daniel seemed a little uncomfortable as he stared and tried to figure Scott out. The kid's attitude was really bugging Scott and he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What's the hell your problem man? You look at me like I'm from another planet or something and what's with everyone else in the hallway?"  
  
Daniel seemed a little flustered. "Sorry man, I just can't believe I'm the one that got stuck with you being my roommate."  
  
"Well excuse me if you got stuck with me. You won't have to worry because I'm not planning on staying very long. As soon as I can brake out than I'm history."  
  
"You're kidding. Why would you want to leave? I thought that you were getting the royal treatment here. Your grandfather practically owns this academy and we were all told that you are like the chosen one and we all had to practically bow down to you. We were told that if you didn't get along with someone than you could have them expelled."  
  
"Shit, that's why everyone was looking at me like I was going to cut off their head or something. Listen, I could care less about this place. I'm being forced and blackmailed to be here and I'm going to try my hardest to get myself kicked out unless I can figure a way to get off campus first."  
  
"This is so great. You aren't anything like what was explained to us. I guess we all don't have to be scared of you than. I've got to hold a floor meeting with everyone and maybe we can help you." Daniel ran to the door to explain things to all the other boys and when he opened to door half the guys were all trying to eavesdrop through the door. They all backed up afraid that Daniel was trying to make a run for it.  
  
"Hey you guys come on in. I'd like you to meet my roommate Scott Barringer and he isn't anything like what we were told. He seems pretty cool." They all slowly walked in nodding a greeting. "Ok guys we have a mission to accomplish. Scott wants to be kicked out of here because he is being forced here beyond his own will. We need to try and figure a way to help him out."  
  
Scott, "I do know that my overbearing grandfather has someone assigned to shadow me so we need to find out who it is. I was told that I could get anyone expelled but don't worry because I'm not planning on ratting on anyone. The only person that I want expelled is me. You guys could rat on me as much as you want and I won't care."  
  
Another boy, "We actually can't make that much of a difference. If you want to piss somebody off than it needs to be the monitors. They are the ones that walk around looking to give out demerits and in force to rules around here. You can tell who they are because they wear the red armbands on their uniforms."  
  
Scott, "Uniforms what uniforms?"  
  
"Uniforms like what everyone here has to wear. Look in your closet yours are in there."  
  
Scott walked over to his closet and he looked inside at the navy trousers, white shirts and navy blazer with the school crest on the left breast pocket and the name Barringer engraved on the right side.  
  
"Fuck me. No way in hell I'm wearing that monkey suit." It became very quiet in the room and Scott was aware that everyone was staring at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you are all monkeys."  
  
"No offense taken. I'm sure that everyone here feels the same way but regardless, you won't be allowed outside the dorm without it on. I know that you want to get out of here but your roommate Daniel will suffer if you are caught out of uniform as well as keeping your side of the room clean. You are considered partners here and some of your mistakes will reflect on him."  
  
"Great, I don't want to make people around me suffer so what do I do?"  
  
"Well most rules you can brake and be own your own for punishment but some reflect on your roommate. Being out of uniform code, keeping your side of the room dirty, out past curfew and late for class will reflect on each other because they believe that you and your roommate are suppose to help and support each other."  
  
"Ok fine, I'll just have to find other ways of pissing people off. This is getting tense. Does anyone have anything to smoke?"  
  
The group of boys looked at each other wondering if they could really trust Scott or if he was trying to set them up for a fall. The only way to find out was to see if he would really partake of the forbidden substance. They decided to watch him for a couple of days to see if he was really trustworthy and then they would revel their secret hideout that only a very few select boys knew about.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  



	26. Default Chapter Title

Scott's World-CH. 26  
  
Shelby was enjoying her freedom while she could because she would be starting school soon. Scott's mother, Susan, had taken her in for her first Dr. appointment and she still hadn't gotten used to being with child. Some how it just didn't seem real unless Scott was there. She helped out all she could but she still managed to get bored real easy. She was tired of watching television and listening to the radio. It was late so she stated to go upstairs when she heard the phone ring. Susan and her husband had already gone to bed so she decided to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Operator, "I have a collect call from a Scott Barringer. Would you except the charges?"  
  
Shelby's heart started racing as she became totally excited and screamed. "Scott, oh my gosh, yes I'll except the charges."  
  
Scott, "Shelby is that you?"  
  
"Yes Scott. I can't believe it's you. Where are you and are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out a way to get back to you. I'm at a frigging boy's school right now and it's killing me not to be near you."  
  
"Your grandfather sent you away to school? Can't you escape?"  
  
"Not yet because he has someone watching me. I need to figure out who it is so that I can give them the slip. I'm also going to cause havoc so that maybe they'll expel me."  
  
"You bad boy. At least it's not co-ed so I don't have to worry about other girls hitting on you. Boy would I love to see you in uniform."  
  
"No you wouldn't it's not a pretty sight. The only pretty sight I'd like to see right now is you."  
  
"You're such a smooth talker. I really miss you."  
  
"I miss you too. Could you tell my mom that I'm at Manchester Academy? Have her contact my dad. If he comes to get me than I'll know that what my grandfather told me about him wasn't true."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Just stuff like he really didn't want me and that he was trying to get rid of me."  
  
"Scott you know that isn't true. I've never really met your dad but I'm sure that he loves you. I know that your mom does. She feels guilty about ruining your life and she wants to make everything right by you."  
  
"Tell her that none of this is her fault and that she is doing the right thing by taking care of you. So how are you feeling anyway?"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you how you found out about me anyway?"  
  
Shelby didn't hear a response from Scott but she did hear a lot of commotion in the background. Evidently Scott was being nailed for being out of his room after nights out. The phone was rudely hung up and Shelby never even got to say goodbye. At least she got to hear his voice again. She walked upstairs with a smile on her face. She knew that she would have sweet dreams tonight.  
  
Douglas one of the academy's monitors snuck up behind Scott and caught him red handed using the phone past curfew.  
  
"It's past curfew you're not suppose to be out of your room. That's 5 demerits."  
  
Scott, "Why don't you just give me 10 because I'm planning on making another phone call."  
  
"You're going to get 15 if you don't go to your room immediately."  
  
"Hell why don't you just give me 50 and I'll stay here all night."  
  
"I'm a monitor. You can't talk back to me like that. What's your name?"  
  
"Scott Barringer. Want me to spell it for you."  
  
Douglas became flustered because he had no idea who he was hassling. He stuttered a little trying to make things right. "Sorry Barringer. You can make a phone call if you need to. Next time just try and do it during regular scheduled hours." Douglas turned and walked away to see if there were anyone else disobeying the rules.  
  
Scott walked back to his room a little pissed off. He walked in and slammed the door which woke up his roommate Daniel.  
  
Daniel, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't seem to get any frigging demerits here. Every time I get nailed for something and they hear my name, they then retract the demerits. How the hell am I suppose to get in hot water around here when everyone keeps kissing my ass."  
  
"The only thing that I can think of is that it would have to be something major and not this little piddlely stuff. I'd really like to help you but I'd like to try and get some sleep here."  
  
"Well what would be considered major to the head master?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe hurting his family."  
  
"He's got a teenage daughter that goes to the girls academy right?"  
  
"Oh Scott you wouldn't? I can hear the gears inside your head turning right now. You can't harm her."  
  
"Not harm just set up. There is a dance this weekend right? All I need is for someone to introduce me to her and someone with a good camera. All I need is one picture of her and I in a compromising situation and then we'll just conveniently make sure that the head master receives a copy of it. "  
  
"Scott you are so evil. I would think that might do it. It will at least bring forth a board meeting with your grandfather. Now that you've got that settled we can now go to sleep." Daniel rolled over a pulled his pillow over his head. Scott smiled and thought Lilly was right. He hated the thought of using someone but this was the only way to bring forth-disciplinary actions against him. He lay down and thought of the sweet sound of Shelby's voice he had heard earlier on the phone.  
  
The next morning Shelby told Susan that Scott had called the night before and that he was at the academy. She was concerned that he was beginning to believe the things that his grandfather was feeding him about his father. Susan needed to get in touch with Martin so that she could let him know where there son was held up. She had been trying to reach him for several days now and there has never been an answer at his home. Susan even tried calling him at work but they said that he had taken a leave of absence. Things were getting stressed at her home because her husband was getting real jealous of the whole situation. He thought that Susan was spending way too much time hunting down the son that she didn't even have custody of. What made things worse was the fact that she even brought her son's pregnant girlfriend into the picture. Things were getting tense and their relationship was beginning to suffer.  
  
Susan had an art class to teach that day so she told Shelby to keep trying to call Martin on the phone. If Shelby were to ever get through than she was to give Martin her number at work and tell him to immediately call. Shelby did little things around the house to keep busy while she keep dialing Martins phone number. Susan's husband George was home early from work and sat around drinking and watching Shelby.   
  
"Who do you keep calling?" George approached her and asked.  
  
"Susan wants me to keep calling Martin and see if she can get in touch with him."  
  
"Well knock it off because you keep tying up my phone line. I also heard that you accepted a collect phone call last night."  
  
"Yes Scott called but you both were asleep so I took the call."  
  
"Well little lady let me set some grounds rules for you if you are going to be staying here. First, you can only use the phone with my permission and second, you are never to accept another collect phone call again. I'm the one paying the bills around here and unless you make it worth my while than you can just stay off."  
  
Shelby was in shock. Could he be suggestion what she thought he was? "What do you mean worth your while?"  
  
"Don't act stupid. I know were you came from and I know what kind of a girl you are so don't act so innocent. The only way you can get what you want these days is to use what you have available. So if you want to be staying here than you need to keep me content and if you tell Susan about this than you can just learn to survive in the streets again." He walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Shelby was trembling because she didn't know a way out. She knew that this is how things worked out in the real world. Nothing was free and she was taken advantage of there hospitality. Why did men all have to be this way? She could feel that things were becoming strained between him and Susan. She had no idea that he would turn on her like this. She just closed her eyes and trembled as he touched her face and ran his hands down the front of her body. She was trying to block out any feelings and just go numb to what was about to happen. The phone ringing brought her back to reality. She made a dash to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shelby this is Susan how are things going? Have you got in touch with Martin yet?"  
  
Shelby's voice was weak and trembled as she spoke. "F-f-f-fine. No I can't call him I mean I haven't been able to reach him."  
  
Something was wrong. Shelby didn't sound right to her. "Shelby is everything ok?"  
  
She hesitated and said, "Yes, I'll let you know if Martin calls."  
  
"Shelby you are the one that is suppose to be calling him."  
  
"I know good-bye."  
  
Susan sat back and thought that what just took place was very odd. Something wasn't right. She gathered her things and ran out the door to go home. Luckily she was only 15 minutes away from home. When she got home the first thing that she noticed was that her husbands car was in the driveway. She had a bad feeling about this. She didn't want to just burst in so she came in as quiet as she could and headed back to the bedroom. What she saw and heard made her sick to her stomach. George was trying to force himself on Shelby as she was trying to fight him off. She heard Shelby begging and pleading for him to stop as he threw her down on the bed.   
  
"GEORGE, GET THE HELL OFF OF HER." Susan screamed.  
  
George stopped and turned as Shelby gave him a big push and he fell off the bed. Shelby got up and ran towards Susan crying and all out of breathe from trying to fight him off. Susan put her arms around her and tried to get her to calm down.  
  
"Shelby go pack your things because we are leaving." She turned back to George and looked on at him with total disgust. "You make me sick. How could you take advantage of a poor innocent girl? You better contact your lawyer because it is over between us. I want a divorce. You can reach me at Martin's house."  
  
George staggered up off the floor. "Fine. I couldn't stand the way that you were spending all your time pre-occupied with the poor troubled Scott and all his problems. Like we didn't have enough problems of our own to worry about."  
  
"Listen just because you never had any children don't think that I can just give up on my own. You just don't understand what it's like to be a parent. Your children always comes first."  
  
"That's funny coming from you. Aren't you the one who walked away couple of years ago to find yourself?"  
  
"Yes, that was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made and I planning on rectifying that." She turned and grabbed a suitcase and started packing her things. George took off because he couldn't stand being in the same room as her anymore. Susan started to call the airlines to make reservation but than it occurred to her that she didn't know where to go. If Martin wasn't home than how could she get in the house because she didn't have a key to his new house.  
  
She called Manchester Academy and asked to speak to Scott Barringer that she was his mother. The academy claimed that only his grandparents could get calls through to him. Susan slammed the phone down almost in tears because she didn't know what she was going to do at that time. Shelby walked over and put her arms around her and they wept together. Susan was responsible for Shelby and she felt like she was letting her down. They were two lost souls searching for an answer.  
  
The phone rang and it was finally Martin. He had called in at work and they told him that Susan had been calling for him. Susan told him everything that was happening and where Scott was. Martin made arrangements for Susan and Shelby to fly to Washington to his house. He would meet them there and then they would discuss what to do about Scott.  
  
The weekend had finally come and all the guys were getting ready for the big dance. The girls spent most of their day primping themselves to look there best. The bus loaded up the boys and drove them over to the girl's academy. The guys in Scott's group had everything all planned out for the big set up. They all were given the big lecture on how to act like gentlemen and were threatened if anyone were to misbehave.   
  
Scott walked into the big ballroom and it brought back beautiful memories of the morp at Horizon. He stood there looking around when he realized there were a group of girls lining up to dance with him. Evidently word spread to the girls academy about the young single bachelor heir to the Barringer estate. It was like Prince charming in Cinderella. Everywhere Scott turned he had some young dame batting her eyes at him. He thought that he would never get away. He was dying of thirst so he told them all that he would be back after some refreshment. About 10 girls all ran and got him a drink. The only place that he could go that his groupies couldn't follow was the bathroom so he headed over there so he could get a breather. Daniel and a couple of other boys followed him so they could talk to him.  
  
"Man they won't leave me alone. You guys have to help me. Has anyone located the headmaster's daughter yet?"  
  
"Yea she was playing hostess for awhile but I think that we can make the introductions now."  
  
"Ok. Once we are introduced than make sure all the others leave us alone. If someone tries to cut in than make sure you come and ask them to dance to keep them busy. When you see me head for the gym make sure that you follow and make sure you wait for the proper time to take the picture. Let's go."  
  
Everything was going according to plan. Scott was introduced to Cecilia and they danced several dances. Several other girls tried to cut in but another boy intercepted them. Scott used his charm to sweet talk Cecilia and eventually she was hanging on his every word. He asked if they would like to go get some fresh air because it was getting really hot in the ballroom. She agreed and he took her hand and they walked out of the dance. He had to make sure that none of the chaperones were watching because they wouldn't allow them to leave the room without being followed. They walked around outside for awhile talking and he finally lead her into the gym so that they could be alone. Cecilia seemed to connect with Scott right off the bat so she was actually looking forward to them spending some time alone. It didn't take lone for the time alone to turn into something physical. She had his shirt off and he had her topless necking pretty intense when the flash of a camera blinded the darkness. Cecilia screamed as Scott used some profanity. They both grabbed their clothing and was putting them on when the perpetrators took off running.   
  
Cecilia, "Who were those assholes. God if those pictures get out than we're in big trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was guys at Manchester and I'll be able to track them down and make them pay."  
  
"Are you sure? My father would have no mercy on you if he saw these pictures."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Let's head back into the dance before the chaperone's come looking for us." He couldn't help but smile at the result of tonight's activities.  
  
The next day was Saturday and Scott had a football game to play. It was a free day to all the students. Daniel spent his time in the photo lab at school developing the pictures that he took. He couldn't believe how good they turned out. You could definitely tell who the two people were in the picture and definitely tell what was going on. He took the best copy and put it in a large envelope and addressed it to the headmaster. Now it was just a matter of time.  
  
After the game Scott came back to the room and Daniel told him to be prepared for dooms day. Scott had to get the next part of his plan in motion. He called his mother but was told by an rude and angry George that she didn't live there anymore. Before Scott decided to panic he decided to call his dad's house. His mother answered the phone.  
  
"Mom what are you doing there? George almost bit my head off?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Scott. George and I are separating. I need to know how you are doing."  
  
"Does dad know your there?"  
  
"Of course he's here also."  
  
"Has dad given up on me?"  
  
"No Scott of course not. He loves you. Don't believe anything your grandfather tells you. Your dad had been spending a lot of time with different attorney's to try and fight your grandfather in court. He and I just spent the last two days talking and we've come to the conclusion that we still care for each other. We decided to take some time and see if things could work out again for us. We both want our family back again and that also involves you."  
  
"That's great mom. I need to talk to dad because I've set myself up for a big fall here and I need him to come in at the right time and bail me out."  
  
Susan passed the phone over to Martin and Scott explained what he had done. He knew that once the picture was seen then they would be calling his grandfather. His grandfather would be so embarrassed that he should be happy to give Scott up. Scott needed his dad to be at school when they hold the meeting so that he could barge in and claim Scott as his own.  
  
The next day Scott was sitting in his room reading when two men that he's never seen before came in and forced him to go with them. He knew that the wheels were now in motion. This was a clue for Douglas to call Martin that was staying at a nearby hotel to come to the campus.  
  
Scott was brought into a room that had the headmaster and his grandfather standing there looking like they were the riflemen at a firing squad. Scott tried to be as casual as possible. They pushed him down into a seat and slid the picture across the table to him.  
  
"You want to explain this?" the headmaster asked.  
  
Scott became cocky and answered "Well it looks like two people making out. You guys into porn around here?"  
  
That's all it took for Edward to lose his temper and he backhanded Scott across the face so hard that it caused his mouth to begin bleeding.  
  
"How dare you patronize me. Do you have no self-respect? Is this not you and my daughter Cecilia in this picture?"  
  
"Well she did say her name was Cecilia but she didn't offer any info on her family."  
  
"Do you want to be charged with rape boy? I've got definite evidence here to take this little matter to court."  
  
"That picture doesn't prove rape and it also doesn't show that she was a willing partner." Scott was beginning to think that his plan might have done more damage than he wanted it to.  
  
"I've already talked to Cecilia about this and she claims that you forced yourself on her."  
  
"That bitch. She was all over . . ." His grandfather backhanded him again this time knocking Scott completely out of the chair. Scott's face was starting to welt up and bruise. Just when he didn't know how much more he could take, Martin burst into the room.   
  
Edward, "Well Martin, you seem to like to make grand entrances."  
  
Martin went over to help Scott up off the floor. "Well father. It appears that you are the abuser now. I'm sure my lawyers will love to hear this."  
  
Headmaster, "What's going on here?"  
  
Edward, "This is my son Martin and he is the father of Scott."  
  
"Well who is going to take responsibility for him? He has been nothing but trouble ever since he came here. We have actually let a lot of what he has done slip by but this situation can't be ignored. I'm sorry Edward but I have no choice but to expel Scott from this school."  
  
Martin, "Don't worry because I plan on taking Scott home with me where he belongs. Father you can take me to court if you want to but Susan and I are getting back together and my lawyers say that you won't stand a chance in court. "  
  
"Fine the boy has to much of you in him anyway. If I had gotten to know him when he was a lot younger than maybe he would have had a bright future."  
  
"That's where you're wrong dad. Scott is very bright and talented. He could have any kind future he wants if he just puts his mind to it."  
  
It had been a long time since Scott heard his dad speak so highly of him. He was beginning to think that maybe his dad really did love him. He went over to his dad and looked him in the eye. "I'll make you proud of me dad if you just give me another chance I promise." Martin reached out, drew his son to his chest and gave him a big fatherly hug.  
  
"I've always been proud of you Scott. I didn't always agree with some of the choices you made but I've never stopped loving you and I would never give up on you."  
  
Scott looked up teary eyed and said, " Take me home. By the way, I'm sorry about the pictures. It was actually a set up to get me kicked out of here. Nothing happened to your daughter beyond those pictures. "  
  
Martin put his arm around his son's shoulder and turned to Edward. "I'm taking him home where he belongs dad."  
  
Edward was starting to see that bond that Martin had with Scott. It was a bond that he never had with Martin and he knew that he was wrong in braking that up. He nodded his approval to Martin and said, "Scott don't be such a stranger. Corinne would kill me if you didn't keep in touch."  
  
"Sure, tell her I'll write to her. I like having a grandmother."  
  
"Maybe someday when this all boils over you'll like having a grandfather too."  
  
"Maybe. Just don't force me. I'll come when I'm ready."  
  
Edward held out his hand. "It's a deal. Take care of that great-grandchild of mine." He winked at Scott.  
  
Martin stopped suddenly and asked "What great-grandchild?"  
  
Scott pushed his dad out the door. "Let's go dad, I've got some explaining to do on the way home."  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
